She's not her
by Bezo'Semi
Summary: Deux choix s'imposaient à moi. Soit j'aidais Potter à conquérir la belle de son cœur,soit je le laissais se débrouiller en sachant pertinemment que ça se solderait à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent par un échec et qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tranquille!
1. Chapter 1

**She's not her**

**Résumé : Deux choix s'imposaient à moi...Soit j'aidais Potter à conquérir la belle de son cœur, soit je le laissais se débrouiller en sachant pertinemment que ça se solderait à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent par un échec et qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tranquille...**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic. **

**L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Cadeau pour Ccilia pour sa centième review sur ''Les secrets de Miss Evans'' Au départ cette fic était sensé être un one-shot mais elle s'est légèrement allongée.**

**Chapitre corrigé par ALTHEA BLACK**

**Bonne lecture. **

**oOoOo**

**Introduction : '' Un pour tous, tous pour un ! '' **

-J'ai un problème...

Encore pensai-je irritée. Bon sang de Merlin ! Ce n'était que la troisième fois de la journée, la treizième de la semaine, la quarante quatrième du mois et la cent trente quatrième fois depuis ces trois derniers mois...Des problèmes, encore des problèmes ! J'avais entendu cette phrase tant de fois, qu'à force elle était devenue étrange, comme si elle n'avait plus aucun sens. Comment un être aussi mal coiffée pouvait être aussi agaçant ? Je sais, aucun rapport, mais les faits étaient là : non seulement Potter était mal coiffé mais _en plus _agaçant.

Comment cela avait-il commencé? Je me posai moi même encore la question.

Comment James Potter en était venu à me parler de ses problèmes de coeur...ou à me parler tout court.

J'avais passé sept ans dans la même classe, nous nous étions certes déjà parlé mais nous avions des cercles d'amis différents. Et puis, dire que ce crétin de hérisson m'énervait au plus au point avec ces petits tours débiles qui n'amusaient que ses amis était un euphémisme. Je ne comprenais donc toujours pas comment cela avait pu se produire, mais je n'étais pas le genre de personne à se poser des questions inutiles auxquelles de toutes façons je n'aurais pas de réponse.

C'était incompréhensible.

Je levai les yeux de la gazette du sorcier et dévisageai mon camarade assis devant moi qui avait pris l'expression la plus désespérée qui soit. Affolant. Il attendait visiblement avec _impatience_ que je lui demande _Comment _le _Grand James Potter_ pouvait-il seulement _connaître _ce qu'était un _problème?_ Positivement agacée, je posai à plat le journal devant moi et lança _la grande question tant attendue !_

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, encore?

Sans en attendre plus, Potter se lança dans la plus grande description jamais faite d'_Elle_. Cette fille dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux et qui hantait ses rêves depuis qu'il avait remarqué que non seulement c'était une fille, mais qu'en plus elle avait de très jolis attributs confirmant sa féminité! Affligeant. Sans jamais lui avoir parlé (à _Elle,_ suivez un peu!) je connaissais par cœur son emploi du temps sans être dans sa classe (il y avait deux chambres des filles gryffondores et nous n'étions pas dans la même), sa couleur préférée, sa sucrerie favorite, sa garde-robe, ses mimiques ''les plus adorables'', les noms de toutes ses amies, ceux de ses ex-petit amis, la composition de sa famille...jusqu'à la taille de sa poitrine et son poids.

James Potter savait se renseigner.

-...et elle m'a répondu d'aller me faire voir sous un troupeau d'hyppogriffes !

Les garçons restaient un grand mystère de l'humanité.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Lui demandai-je sarcastique.

La patience n'avait jamais fait partit de mon vocabulaire et Potter avait sérieusement besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul (si je puis me permettre).

-Comment ça? Répondit-il clairement vexé.

-Potter, tu es désespérant. A sa place, j'aurais fait pareil.

-Oui mais tu ne l'es pas. Asséna-t'il, offensé par ma non solidarité. Et c'est tant mieux!

Aïe. Non effectivement je n'étais pas à sa place. Et ce crétin mal luné ne manquait pas de me le rappeler! Je ravalai mes répliques cinglantes et empêchait ne serait-ce qu'un sanglot de passer par mes lèvres. Je n'allais PAS pleurer pour ce poufsouffle pleurnichard! Hors de question. D'accord, personne ne me regardait comme il la regardait, personne ne m'offrait des fleurs ou ni même ne me lançait un regard appréciateur. Et alors? Ma survie ne dépendait pas de l'attention des garçons! Je respirai calmement, essayant désespérément de faire disparaître cette boule de chagrin qui grimpait insidieusement dans ma gorge. Je savais que mes joues étaient déjà rouges de honte. Je me levai prestement devant le regard surpris de James, car si je savais que j'étais capable de me retenir de pleurer, les remarques blessantes n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir et l'insulter ne ferait plaisir qu'à mon orgueil titillé. J'ai toujours été du genre impulsive.

-Tu as raison Potter. Et en aucun cas je ne voudrais être à sa place. Se faire harceler par un ver de terre comme toi : non merci !

N'oubliant pas mon journal, je tentai de quitter dignement la Grande Salle sans un regard de plus pour lui. Pour _qui _se prenait-il ce strangulot vermoulu! Savait-il à quel point ce genre de remarque me blessait? Non, évidemment que non. Mais alors que j'arrivai aux portes, une main saisit mon bras et me força à me retourner.

-..Pott- ! Lâche moi!

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois mais avant que je puisse faire demi-tour il ajouta :

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Je fis la moue, sceptique. Les joues encore rouge d'humiliation j'hésitai, restant planté comme le saule cogneur dans le parc dans l'entrée de la Grande Salle. J'étais plutôt du genre rancunière mais il avait l'air vraiment coupable et comme la plupart des gens, sauf les masochistes, je n'aimais pas être en froid avec mes amis.

-Très bien dis-je gênée maintenant par mon excès de colère. Excuses acceptées.

Voyant son air toujours désespéré face au refus de sa belle, je lui proposai un petit tour dans le parc de mauvaise grâce. Il accepta avec un sourire et nous nous mirent en route.

-Elle me déteste.

Nous avions choisis en cette belle matinée de février de nous installer sous le chêne le plus éloigné du château. Je me retenai à grande peine de ne pas l'étrangler, ça m'aurait donné une mauvaise image. C'était un amour complètement irrationnel ! Il ne lui avait jamais parlé (avant d'essayer de lui demander de sortir avec elle) ! C'était venu d'un coup. Il l'avait regardé un après midi alors qu'_elle_ baignait ses pieds dans le lac entourée de ses amies. Et POUF ! Il s'était déclaré amoureux. _Amoureux_. Et je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était entièrement physique car il connaissait presque tout d'elle.

-Non, elle ne te déteste pas. Dis-je exaspérée. Combien de fois allais-je devoir lui expliquer ? Elle n'aime simplement pas ta façon de l'aborder repris-je.

Il haussa les épaules, gardant depuis quelques minutes une position d'autruche. (Non il n'avait pas la tête dans le sol, mais dans ses genoux même si ça aurait été plus drôle).

-Bon écoute ! Pour la au moins centième fois, vas-y avec plus de tact. Du _tact_ Potter ! Tu saisis?

-Mais j'essaie s'écria-t-il en relevant la tête rapidement.

-Si tu appelles ''tact'' enchanté une théière pour lui déclarer ta flamme au petit déjeuné devant la moitié de l'école, on n'a pas la même définition du mot tact ! Répliquai-je avec fougue.

Il rougit un peu et retourna à sa position initiale en marmonnant quelque chose comme ''jsuitimides'pamafaute''

Deux choix s'imposaient à moi...Soit j'aidais Potter à conquérir la belle de son cœur, soit je le laissais se débrouiller en sachant pertinemment que ça se solderait à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent par un échec et qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tranquille...

**À suivre...**

**Nous revoilà chers lecteurs pour une nouvelle fic ! Vous êtes nombreux à avoir lu ''Les secrets de Miss Evans'' et nous tenions à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles nous font particulièrement plaisir et nous encourage grandement pour les autres fics en cours !**

**Alors nous revoiçi avec ''She's not her'' qui est une fic dont nous avions eu l'idée en même temps que ''Les secrets de Miss Evans'' mais que nous venons seulement de commencer. **

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant que la précédente !**

**Bisous à tou(te)s **

**Bézo' et Sémi**


	2. Chapter 2

**She's not her**

**Résumé : Deux choix s'imposait à moi...Soit j'aidais Potter à conquérir la belle de son coeur, soit je le laissais se débrouiller en sachant pertinemment que ça se solderait pas un échec et qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tranquille...**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic.**

**Cadeau pour CCilia**

**Chapitre corrigé par ALTHEA BLACK  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bézo&Semi  
**

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 1 ou ''Un pour tous, tous pour un ! ''**

-"Tact : sentiment délicat des mesures, des nuances, des convenances dans les relations avec autrui. Synonymes; politesse, délicatesse et réserve marmonnai-je en écrivant sur un bout de parchemin.

Je le collai violemment sur le front de cet imbécile de James Potter. J'avais fait mon choix.

-Pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi simple semble devenir mission impossible lorsqu'il s'agit de toi ?

-Mais je ne comprends pas, je...

-Évidemment que tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends jamais rien !

Je regrettai immédiatement ces paroles. Son visage se ferma aussitôt et prit une mine extrêmement vexée. Mes mots avaient dépassé ma pensée, mais il était trop tard.

-Excuses moi je ne voulais pas...

Sans même un regard, il se leva de l'appuie de fenêtre sur laquelle nous nous étions isolés et s'éloigna à grands pas. Zut ! Ce n'était pas contre lui que j'étais fâchée, bien que l'entendre se plaindre encore une fois, depuis une heure m'avait légèrement irrité. J'étais fâchée contre _elle. Elle, _qui le rejetait et le blessait depuis maintenant quatre mois et qui n'avait apparemment pas assez de cervelle pour comprendre sa chance bien qu'elle figurait parmi les meilleures élèves. Ne vous méprenez, je n'étais pas amoureuse de James Potter. Seulement c'était un très bon ami et qui aime voir ses amis souffrir ? Pas moi. De plus j'avais une raison un peu plus égoïste de lui en vouloir. Depuis que j'étais devenue la confidente attitrée de James Potter _la_ concernant, il ne se passait plus un jour sans qu'il arrive chez moi en quête de réconfort et de conseils et ça commençait à me courir sur le haricot. C'est vrai quoi ! Moi aussi j'avais une vie, des problèmes pourtant je ne courrais pas toutes les cinq secondes chercher du réconfort. Plus vite il serait casé avec sa douce, plus vite il me lâcherait un peu la grappe.

-Potter ! Potter ! Tentai-je.

Peine perdue, le voila qui franchissait le tableau de la salle commune.

-Nom d'un chien ! Jurai-je.

Je ne pris qu'une seconde pour me décider et le suivit rapidement. Il était plutôt rapide et je le retrouvais seulement deux couloirs plus loin.

-Potter !

S'il m'entendit, il n'en montra aucun signe. Je courus sur les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient. Sachant que le retenir par le bras ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter, je me positionnais directement à travers son chemin.

-Bouge !

Par la barbe de Merlin c'est qu'il était vraiment vexé !

-Bave de crapaud et pisse de chat mais tu vas m'écouter oui ? Répliquai-je essayant de mettre un soupçon de menace dans ma voix.

-Es-tu sûr que je vais comprendre ? Ironisa-t-il.

-Ne sois pas si susceptible Potter. Répondis-je agaçée. Tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider !

-M'aider ? À quoi ? À _la _conquérir ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Oui dis-je Un peu d'aide ne te ferait pas de mal me moquai-je.

D'un coté ma décision ne me plaisait pas à cent pour cent. Cette fille n'avait encore rien fait pour montrer qu'elle méritait mon combat et celui de mon ami... mais contre toute logique, contre toutes raisons, et de manière incompréhensible, c'était _elle _qu'il voulait. Et tout ce que je voulais, contre toute logique, contre toutes raisons et de manière incompréhensible...c'était son bonheur. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour moi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! S'insurgea-t-il.

Je lui lançais un long, long, long regard appuyé.

Il me fit un demi-sourire, et je sus que j'avais gagné et que j'étais pardonnée.

-Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être besoin d'un peu d'aide. Avoua-t-il légèrement penaud.

-Un peu ? Le taquinai-je.

Il sourit enfin complètement, me prit les mains, fixa les yeux au plafond et déclara :

-Oh déesse de l'amour, guide moi sur le chemin, douloureux, long et épineux du coeur de ma dulcinée. Aide moi à conquérir son âme...

-Tais-toi ! Grognai-je amusée en frappant l'arrière de son crâne.

-Tu vas vraiment m'aider ? Me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix alors que nous retournions vers la salle commune.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, oui.

-Merci. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point juste m'imaginer avec elle me rend heureux dit-il les yeux brillants.

Je le fixai alors que son regard se faisait lointain et rêveur. Il en était vraiment mordue de sa belle pensai-je amusée. Je le pinçai alors sur la joue le plus fort possible.

-Aie ! Mais tu es cinglée !

-He ho ! Répondis-je en contenant un fou rire. Ce n'est pas moi qui me promène avec une expression ridicule sur le visage. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit avec toi quand tu es comme ça. En plus je t'ai peut-être sauvé la vie. Si jamais on la croise et qu'elle te voit avec un air niais pareil on peux tout de suite abandonner la bataille !

Pour toute réponse il me tira la langue mais fit bien attention à garder une expression plus ou moins sérieuse. Et c'est avec beaucoup d'amusement que je le vis scruter le moindre couloir jusqu' à notre arrivée dans la Grande Salle

Nous révisions pour les Aspics dans une salle de classe vide. Ca avait été difficile de convaincre James d'étudier. En même temps, pendant nos dix minutes de pauses j'en profitais pour lui faire réviser autre chose...Trois jours étaient passé depuis mon accord avec lui et j'avais décidé de revoir le b.a.-ba de la séduction. Ou plutôt quelques règles à respecter qui servait à la fois de conditions à notre accord et qui deuxièmement plairait sûrement à l'élue de son coeur.

-Règle numéro deux James?

-Ne pas l'embarrasser.

-Bien, règle numéro...trois?

-Ne pas faire de blague aux serpentards...ce que je ne comp-

-On ne pose pas de question sur les règles, règle numéro dix ! L'interrompis-je.

-Mais tu viens de l'inventer celle-là ! S'offusqua-t-il.

-Je fais ce que je veux Potter !

Il soupira lourdement, énervé, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je souris. J'avais été étonnée de voir à quel point il me faisait confiance et suivait mes instructions à la lettre. Il devait vraiment avoir envie de sortir avec _elle_. De plus j'avais réussi à empêcher James Potter de s'attaquer aux Serpentards. Il fallait absolument que j'aille remercier cette fille car je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée.

-Bien. Règle numéro huit ?

Il me lança un regard noir. Cette règle avait beaucoup de mal à passer.

-Perdre absolument mon arrogance insupportable et très déplaisante énonça-t-il toujours irrité.

Je souris, très satisfaite de moi-même.

-Règle numéro quatre ?

-Ne jamais, au grand jamais, la comparer avec mes ex-copines.

Je l'interrogeai encore sur quelques règles spécifiques du au caractère de sa future puis, satisfaite, remis "la charte des lois" dans mon sac. Le temps accordé aux leçons particulières s'achevait et je tirai devant lui son manuel de Potions. Le regard qu'il lança à ce simple manuel démontrait sa haine profonde envers cette matière et je crains un instant qu'il décide d'arrêter notre session de révisions. Mais il n'en fit rien et se mit à tourner les pages de son livre avec cependant une réticence certaine. Je le regardai se concentrer aussi fort qu'il pouvait afin de comprendre ce qu'il qualifiait de charabia inutile (les maîtres des potions n'existait pas pour rien !) Il était cependant trop tenace et persévérant pour abandonner. Voila pourquoi j'étais aussi sûre qu'il arriverait, avec un peu d'aide, à avoir la fille de ses rêves. Il n'abandonnerait jamais, eut-il fallut des années pour atteindre son objectif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Perdue dans mes réflexions je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait levé les yeux de son livre.

-Rien.

* * *

- …et là il s'est énervé et à dit à mes parents qu'il ne voulait plus jamais les revoir finit Cléo dans un soupir mélancolique.

Je m'apprêtai à la réconforter-ce n'est jamais drôle quand votre frère ou sœur coupe définitivement les ponts avec vous et vos parents- quand je fus soudainement tirée par le bras.

-Elle m'a ignorée !

Merlin ! James avait toujours eu le don de surgir au moment le plus inopportun mais là il battait des records. J'eu à peine le temps de voir ma meilleure amie s'éclipser, les larmes toujours aux yeux avant que Potter, trouvant sûrement que je ne lui accordais pas assez d'attention, ne s'impose dans mon champs de vision. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Question que je ne tardai pas à lui poser violement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois aussi énervée car sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc mais fut incapable de sortir un son. Enervée au plus haut point, et honteuse d'avoir laissée partir Cléo je le plantai sur place et courut à la recherche de mon amie qui avait, quoiqu'en pense cet abruti, plus besoin d'aide que lui en ce moment.

Heureusement je la trouvai facilement et pus, après lui avoir présentée mes excuses les plus plates ainsi que celles de cet imbécile, reprendre notre discussion. Je savais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Je ne m'entendais pas du tout avec ma soeur- au contraire! – et pourtant, Merlin savait que si du jour au lendemain, elle décidait de couper les ponts avec moi, refusait définitivement de me voir ou de me parler, je serais énormément blessée. Je ne pus que bien concevoir ce que devait ressentir Cléo qui avait toujours considéré son frère comme son meilleur ami. Du jour au lendemain il avait décidé que bien qu'il aimait ses sœurs, elles constituaient son dernier lien avec ses parents. Et il n'en voulait plus justement. Alors que James aille se faire brûler par un dragon. Ce soir mon oreille et mon épaule n'étaient destinées qu'à une seule personne mais je ne pus l'éviter le lendemain matin.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est un progrès dis-je ironique. Hier tu ne disais même pas bonjour et aujourd'hui tu commences par des excuses.

Il se balança d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-Comment vas Helicia ? Elle n'avait pas l'air bien hier.

J'avais l'habitude qu'on confonde mes deux meilleures amies. Cela faisait partie des inconvénients - ou avantages- d'être jumelles mais je ne le repris pas, quelle différence cela aurait fait pour lui. Et puis ça ne le regardait pas vraiment.

-Bien me contentai-je de répondre. Tu voulais quoi hier ? Repris-je plus amicale.

Aussitôt son sourire revint mais bien vite il comprit le sens de ma question et apparemment ça ne lui rappelait pas de bon souvenir. Il grimaça.

-Elle m'a ignorée dit-il dépité.

-Il va me falloir plus de détails me moquai-je si ça se trouve, elle a eu raison.

Il s'installa à mes coté dans le canapé et commença son récit.

-Hier je l'ai aperçue avec ses amies dans le couloir des enchantements. Elle était tellement belle avec son chemisier vert et ses petites sandales…

-Potter m'agaçai-je concentre-toi !

Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de l'entendre dire et répéter à quel point cette fille était belle.

-Ah oui, pardon. Je me suis approché d'elle discrètement et j'ai attendu qu'elle finisse l'histoire qu'elle racontait à ses amies pour ne pas la déranger.

Dommage qu'il n'observait les règles de la politesse que quand il s'agissait d'_elle_ !

-Ensuite ses amies lui ont fait un signe et elle s'est aperçue de ma présence. J'ai fait comme tu m'avais dit. Je lui ai calmement dit bonjour. Sans surnom, ni rien dit-il fier de lui.

-Jusque là je ne vois pas le problème

-Eh bien dit-il soudain plus penaud. C'est alors qu'elle m'a souri et ça m'a déstabilisé.

-A quel point ? Demandai-je soupçonneuse tout à coup.

Il baissa les yeux et répondit en un souffle

-J'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux, je lui ait dit qu'elle était merveilleusement belle et qu'elle gagnerait tout à sortir avec un mec comme moi vendredi prochain.

J'accueillis la nouvelle avec un grand rire. Sacré James Potter. Je me demandai si j'arriverais réellement à le changer en parfait séducteur. Mais bon ça me contrariait aussi. Je voulais bien l'aider moi. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de le voir enfin avec elle et de le voir arrêter de se plaindre mais s'il n'y mettait pas du sien…

-Tu le fais exprès ? Demandai-je enfin.

-Mais elle m'a souri !

-Et alors ? Elle pourrait t'avoir salué elle aussi, sauté au coup, embrassée, léché le sol que tu foules que ça ne changerait rien au fait que tu t'es comporté comme un idiot. Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

Il fut un instant surprit par ma véhémence puis il souffla de dépit.

-Comme je te l'ai dit. Elle a perdue son sourire et est passée à coté de moi sans même un regard de plus.

Il semblait tellement triste que ma colère n'excéda pas les cinq minutes. Je devais m'empêcher de réagir comme ça ! Il était stupide certes mais il était amoureux. Je me forçai donc à retrouver mon calme. Si on voulait que cette association marche, il allait falloir faire un effort des deux cotés. Lui en essayant d'être moins stupide ou contrôler par ses hormones, appeler ça comme vous le voulez. Et moi il fallait absolument que j'apprenne à être plus patiente. Je n'allais pas les mettre ensemble en deux jours !

-Il faut voir le bon coté des choses dis-je au bout de quelques instants.

Pas de réponse.

-C'est un progrès continuai-je.

Cette fois, il se força à rire.

-Un progrès !

- Au moins elle ne t'a pas insulté cette fois. C'est un progrès.

Il cogita quelques secondes et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as absolument raison. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

-Je suis là pour ça ris-je.

Elle était à quelques centimètres de moi. Je l'étudiais calmement, cherchant en vain ce qu'un garçon comme James pourrait faire pour attirer son attention. De façon positive bien entendu car vu le nombre de fois où elle lui avait crié dessus je me doutais bien qu'elle était au courant de son existence. C'était une fille plutôt jolie… et intelligente… et je la voyais souvent rire en compagnie de ses amie. Le genre de fille parfaite qui plaisait à tous les garçons mais justement James n'était pas tous les garçons. Et il fallait absolument qu'elle l'apprenne d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je soupirai bruyamment et elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit gentiment. Je lui rendis son sourire et me dit que finalement c'était une fille bien pour lui. La situation était quand même ironique ! Moi une fille dont la vie amoureuse pouvait être résumé en un mot (néant !) devenait l'entremetteuse entre deux empotés fait l'un pour l'autre ! Je savais déjà beaucoup de chose sur ma camarade grâce à James. Notamment que ce serait une fille à qui il fallait une cour subtile. Et disons que Potter et la subtilité étaient aussi compatible que les chocogrenouilles et les choux de Bruxelles. Mais comme disait ma grand-mère ''A cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible ! '' Ou plutôt comme le dirait un certain hérisson de ma connaissance ''Impossible n'est pas Potter !'' Le résultat était le même ; ce ne serait pas simple.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai même pas que le cours avait pris fin et que la classe se vidait peu à peu. Cléo me tira de me rêverie et nous partîmes à la recherche d'Helicia qui, étant à Serdaigle, n'avait pas cours de Sortilège avec nous.

-Alors tu as pu parler à James ?

-Oui. Rien de grave. Il s'était seulement encore fait ignoré !

-Outch ! Il s'accroche en tout cas ! Rit Cléo. Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi borné !

-J'ai décidée de l'aider

-Tu as quoi ?

- Ca fait quatre mois que je l'entends se plaindre des rebuffades de cette fille. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on prenne les choses en mains.

-Comment ça "on" ? Je te rappelle de un, que James est ton ami à _toi_ et deuxièmement que je ne me mêle pas des affaires des autres. Seulement lorsqu'il s'agit de Héli ou toi.

-Justement ! _Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis_ tu te souviens ? Dis-je pleine d'espoir.

-Absolument pas ! C'est _les ennemis de mes amis sont mes ennemis_. Or je te rappelle qu'Alex Bire n'aime pas James Potter et que moi j'aime Alex Bire dit-elle triomphante.

Je savais qu'il fallait que je sorte ma dernière carte, je n'avais plus le choix mais ça n'allait pas lui faire plaisir.

-Pour moi suppliai-je.

-Ah non pas les yeux de hiboux, tu sais bien que je n'y résiste pas, sorcière !

-S'il te plait implorai-je une fois de plus

Elle poussa un long soupir, détourna les yeux mais le mal était fait.

-Cléo…

-Oh bon d'accord ! Mais si tu dis à Alex que j'aide à construire le bonheur de James Potter, je te jette dans lac à l'hiver prochain. Je t'attache à un poteau à 10 mètre de profondeur et je ne viens pas te rechercher avant la fin du printemps c'est clair ?

-Limpide ! Merci beaucoup !

Convaincre Helicia fut drôlement plus facile. A peine eut-elle vent de nos projets qu'elle éclata de rire et s'inclue dans la partie. La seule chose qui la rendait triste était que si nous réussissions notre plan, elle n'aurait plus le loisir d'observer les vaines tentatives de drague de James qu'elle trouvait originale et hilarante. Mais en attendant, le voir suivre à la lettre ses conseils et les ceux de Clé et moi lui semblait un divertissement encore plus …divertissant !

James Potter ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Il y avait à peine deux minutes il marchait en direction de son cour de métamorphose en compagnie de ses trois meilleurs amis tout en contemplant le ravissant dos de l'élue de son cœur situé a à peine deux petits mètres devant et voilà que maintenant il se trouvait dans une classe vide…pas si vide que ça. Il reconnut immédiatement son ravisseur qui devait l'avoir tirée à l'intérieur ainsi que les jumelles Handerson, Cléo et Helicia.

-Non mais tu es cinglée ? J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque !

-Excuse moi, la prochaine fois, je t'enverrais un hibou pour te prévenir que je te kidnappe. Dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Pour quel raison ?

-Pour parler de ta vie amoureuse ou plutôt de ton absence de vie amoureuse. Ce que nous allons tout faire pour régler ne t'inquiète pas.

-Qui ça "nous" ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

-Eh bien Heli, Cléo, toi et moi bien sûr. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce ? Ironisai-je.

- Je ne suis pas encore aveugle je te remercie dit-il d'un ton sec. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que font tes deux amies ici.

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même répliqua hargneusement Cléo en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-D'accord dit Helicia tout le monde se détend. Toi Potter, arrêtes de monter sur tes grandes licornes. Nous on est là pour t'aider et oui tu as besoin d'aide.

Il ferma la bouche qu'il avait ouverte, prêt à protester.

-Et toi Cléo, arrête de te prendre la tête. Ce n'est pas parce que ton copain n'aime pas une personne que tu ne dois pas l'aimer non plus.

-Désolé dit James. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu as eu besoin de les mettre au courant dit-il en se tournant vers moi

-C'est très simple. Premièrement deux avis valent mieux qu'un et a fortiori trois avis, deuxièmement dis-je les joues un peu rouges Cléo à plus d'expérience dans le domaine des relations amoureuses et troisièmement ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret que tu _l_'aimes.

Je ne lui dis pas que quatrièmement, cela occuperait l'esprit et le temps de mes amies qui ne penseraient plus, ou moins, à leur situation familiale déprimante.

-Alors ça te va ?

-D'accord soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toutes façons dit-il en souriant néanmoins.

-Non ! Éclatai-je de rire

-Alors c'est parti ! Haribaribba ! Woouhouhh ! Cria Helicia

Parce que …eh bien parce qu'elle était un peu folle. Mais nous en allions avoir besoin; d'une bonne dose de folie.

Je n'avais, à vrai dire, aucune idée de la manière dont nous allions nous y prendre. Je ne connaissais de cette fille que ce que James Potter m'en avait dit, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup mais finalement pas grand chose. Ni la taille de poitrine de la demoiselle, ni son poids ne m'aiderait à savoir s'il devait lui offrir des lys ou des marguerites. Sa couleur préférée était le jaune...Aimait-elle les jonquilles? De toutes façons me dis-je, elle n'accepterait jamais un bouquet venant de James...pour le moment en tout cas.

Qu'est ce que cette fille pouvait bien attendre d'un garçon? Une chose était sûre : les machos arrogant, ce n'était pas son truc. Tombait-elle sous le charme des méchants garçons, ou bien craquait-elle devant les garçons romantiques ? Quoique les deux n'étaient pas incompatibles. En fait, je réalisai que moi même je n'aurais pas su répondre à ces questions si on me les avait posé. Préférais-je les garçons timide ou sûr d'eux? Aucune idée et je ne m'attardai pas la dessus, ce n'était pas de moi dont je m'occupais pour le moment.

Je relevai la tête de mon livre d'histoire de la magie que je faisais semblant de lire depuis quelques minutes et constatai que Binns n'avait toujours pas terminé son monologue interminable sur une quelconque révolte des gobelins. Je regardai autour de moi pour savoir si quelqu'un suivait le cours et à qui je pourrais emprunter ses notes, mais je ne vis que des visages endormis ou dans la lune. J'aperçus Potter entrain de déshabiller des yeux ''la femme de sa vie'' et décidai qu'il était temps qu'on commence à agir rien que pour éviter de nouveau une scène pareille. Il bavait quasiment sur son bureau, c'en était presque écoeurant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, enfin la cloche annonçant la libération retentit. Comme tous les élèves présent je ne m'attardai pas dans la classe du professeur Binns qui ne semblait même pas remarqué l'agitation continuant de déblatérer son charabia sur un certain Aelfric le Borgne si j'avais bien saisi.

J'aurais voulu parler à James pour savoir exactement ce qu'il avait en tête quand il m'avait déclaré avant le début du cours tout joyeux qu'il avait enfin eu une idée de géni et qu'_elle_ allait directement tomber dans ses bras. J'appréhendai un peu et relativisai en me disant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que la théière parlante et le caleçon de Severus Snape criant à tout bout de chant que James Potter était le meilleur et qu'_elle_ devait lui tomber dans les bras.

Je sortis donc en cherchant sa tête de pique dans les environs mais je ne l'aperçus nul part. Il devait déjà être partit vers la Grande Salle. Je regardai ma montre si particulière que Cléo et Heli m'avait offerte l'année dernière où leurs petites frimousses me faisaient pleins de grimaces derrière le cadran et constatai qu'il restait un bon quart d'heure avant que le dîner ne fut servis. Pourvus que Potter ne fasse pas de bêtise ! Je montai dans la tour nord déposer mes affaires de cours et retrouva mes amies, qui n'ayant pas pris les mêmes options que moi, n'avait pas du tout le même horaire. Cléo voulait devenir fabricante de baguette, tel Olivander et Hélicia n'avait d'autres ambitions que de devenir Ministre de la Magie!

Ne prenant pas le temps de s'attarder dans le dortoir, nous filâmes vers la Grande Salle dont les portes s'ouvriraient d'ici quelques minutes. C'est alors qu'on tomba sur un spectacle qui nous laissa stupéfaite.

Quand j'aperçus Potter, j'en eu le souffle coupé. Nom d'un calamar géant ! Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était quand même pas _lui _déguisé en prince charmant monté sur un cheval biza-...Ce n'était quand même pas Sirius et Remus déguisés en _cheval_ ? La bouche de Cléo s'ouvrait et se refermait sans qu'elle puisse produire un seul son, mes yeux étaient tellement gros que je m'attendais à ce qu'ils sortent de leurs orbites et Hélicia ne bougeait plus un cil. Les garçons ne nous remarquèrent pas.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va aimé? Demanda, inquiet, James Potter juché sur ses deux amis.

-J'ai toujours de bonnes idées mon cher ! Répliqua Sirius Black qui portait son ami sur ses épaules.

-Moi je continue à dire que tu fais une grosse bêtise pouffa Remus Lupin qui faisait office de derrière. Seul Peter Pettigrew regardait la scène en frappant dans ses mains tel un gosse.

Le spectacle était tous simplement grotesque. Je me demandai un instant si nous ne nous embarquions pas dans une histoire dont nous ne sortirions pas intactes intellectuellement.

-Potter, mais qu'est ce que tu fous? Criai-je au bord de l'hystérie.

Les quatre garçons sursautèrent si fort que James perdit l'équilibre et fut éjecté de son destrier. Heureusement pour lui il atterrit sur les fesses. Quoique me disai-je un bon coup sur la tête lui aurait peut être remis les idées en place.

-Nom d'un chien jura James en se massant lesdites fesses et en me jetant un regard noir. On t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli d'espionner les gens et encore plus de leur faire peur?

-Tu as eu peur, Potter ? Demanda sournoisement Hélicia que cette scène faisait finalement beaucoup rire.

-Tu aimerais bien ! Répliqua-t-il. Un Potter n'a jamais peur ! Ajouta-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.

-En attendant dis-je avant que quiconque ai pu dire quelque chose, peux tu me dire par le caleçon de Merlin ce que tu étais précisément entrain de faire?

-Eh bien ça me semble clair non ? Vous les filles n'êtes vous pas censée rêver du Prince Charmant, de son fidèle destrier et tout le tralala ? Eh bien me voilà ! Je vais lui prouver que JE suis son prince charmant. Plutôt brillant non ?

-Je dirais même lumineux mon cher ! répliqua Sirius

Je me retins à grande peine de les frapper! Non mais oh ! C'était quoi cette façon de généraliser les filles !

-Ca marchera sans doute Potter dit Cléo

Héli et moi la regardâmes les yeux ronds tandis que les garçons nous lançaient des regards triomphants.

-Si tu essayes d'attirer une petite fille de 12 ans.

Leurs sourires fondirent aussi vite que nos yeux se remirent en place. Sirius, qui semblait être l'instigateur de cette farce, ne semblait pas content qu'on critique son si génialissime plan.

-Tu paries que ça marche me défia alors Sirius.

-D'accord s'enthousiasme Hélicia. Je te jure que si elle tombe sous le charme de Potter après ce numéro je fais tes devoirs de métamorphose jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Je vis une lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux de Sirius. Après tout même si elle était à Serdaigle, ça n'empêchait pas Hélicia de considérer les devoirs comme une corvée. Il fallait qu'elle soit drôlement sûr d'elle pour faire ce pari. De plus c'était une fille, elle devait savoir de quoi elle parle. Mais il se secoua la tête pour rassembler ces idées. Il n'était pas le tombeur de Poudlard pour rien. Il s'y connaissait en fille !

-Pari tenu. Si la situation ne change pas après une telle démonstration de romantisme je veux bien …

Ils se serrèrent la main avec tout les deux un sourire satisfaits. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre cette fille que je plaignai un peu. Elle ne fut pas longue. Absorbée par sa conversation avec Ely Dunlop, sa meilleure amie, Elle faillit passer à coté de lui sans le remarquer. Soudain, elles se figèrent et regardèrent Potter pétrifiées. Ce dernier mordait sa lèvre d'appréhension, ferma les yeux souffla un bon coup et se lança enfin.

-Gente demoiselle, c'est tout encharbotté que je m'agenouille devant vous afin de vous faire ouïr les humbles sentiments que je nourris à votre égard. Malgré les innombrables jouées et gabes que j'ai eu l'honneur de recevoir de vous je ne puis m'avouer vaincu. Ennorter par la fiance que j'ai en notre amour qui ne peut être que réciproque c'est avec vasselage que je vous demande d'être ma dame. (1)

Mis à part le fait que je n'avais pas compris un traître mot de son discours, j'eus beaucoup de mal à réprimer un éclat de rire. Je sentis mon visage devenir rouge à force d'essayer de le contenir. Ce fut encore plus dur qu'en j'aperçus _son_ visage tout aussi rouge que le mien mais de colère en ce qui la concernait. Il faut dire que beaucoup de personne s'étaient rapprochées de ce groupe assez hétéroclite et avait assisté à ce qu'elle considérait comme une humiliation. Fidèle à son habitude l'élue ne retint pas ses cris longtemps au plus grand bonheur de Héli qui s'installa confortablement sur une statue pour profiter du spectacle.

-Potter !

-Oui ma colombe ?

-Espèce de veracrasse poilu et stupide ! Je vais te tuer !

-Que dis-tu de t'en charger mardi prochain lors de notre rendez-vous?

-Potter rentre toi ça dans ton crâne de scroutt à pétard : Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi ! Plutôt sortir avec Malfoy !

Et elle s'en alla sous les gémissements de certains spectateurs dont Héli, déçu par la rapidité de la scène. Quant à moi, à l'instar d'elle j'étais aussi rouge de colère à présent. Est-ce que Potter ne se foutait pas un peu de ma tronche en disant qu'il voulait sortir avec elle ? Parce qu'à voir son comportement j'aurais juré que c'était le contraire qu'il recherchait ! Je me tournai vers lui afin de lui exposer ma façon de penser et sursautai. Pendant que je regardais sa dulcinée s'éloignée à grand pas, James s'était rapproché de moi. Son visage était rongé par la tristesse, la déception et le désespoir. C'est vrai qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Malfoy ? Sérieux ? Même si il se comportait comme un parfait crétin, James valait mieux que lui. Beaucoup mieux. Je soupirai d'agacement à son encontre et il me lança un regard penaud auquel je répondis par une œillade sévère. Un pas en avant trois pas en arrière. Comment allai-je réparer sa bourde maintenant ?

Nous fûmes vites rejoint par Remus, Sirius, Peter et Héli qui était descendu de son perchoir. Contrairement à Cléo qui fusillait elle aussi James du regard, Héli, elle, était rayonnante.

A peine fut-elle arrivée à nos cotés qu'elle lança un sourire de requin à un Sirius qui se faisait l plus petit possible.

-Je te laisse 24h pour exécuter ton gage Sirius et elle nous emmena dîner dans la grande Salle sous le regard horrifié de Sirius, toujours triste de James, Remus quant à lui respirait le "je-te-l'-avais-bien-dit!" et Peter se contenta d'un 'désolé mec, la prochaine fois' en direction de James.

* * *

-Debout ! Allez réveille toi grosse marmotte !

Je grognai contre la personne qui essayait de m'arracher des bras de Morphée avec si peu de douceur, espérant qu'elle me laisserait dormir au moins jusqu'au lendemain.

-Mais réveille toi, par Merlin ! Tu vas tout rater !

Nouveau grognement. Je lui tournai le dos. Est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas le message ? On pouvait difficilement faire plus clair pourtant ! Rien ne pourrait me faire sortir de mon lit un samedi matin. Et elle le savait nom d'un chien ! Si elle était assez folle pour se lever avant onze heure, grand bien lui fasse, mais pas moi. Je ne me lèverais pas. Pour rien au monde. Absolument rien.

-Sirius va exécuter son gage ! Me souffla Cléo.

Ou presque rien. Je me levai d'un bond. Aïe ! Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise. Je perdis cinq minutes à attendre que mon étourdissement passe. Plus encore dix le temps de m'habiller. Prêtes, nous dévalâmes les escaliers menant à la Salle commune, puis une fois le portrait passé, détalâmes dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard. Nous arrivâmes heureusement à l'avance et purent nous positionner au premier rang, Hélicia était déja là, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Après avoir laisser les garçons dans le hall pour aller manger nous avions largement répandu la nouvelle et la teneur du gage de Sirius. La table des lions s'était enflammée, rapidement suivie par les trois autres, bien qu'avec plus de retenu pour les serpentards. Ces derniers n'en étaient pas moins nombreux, venus profiter du spectacle. Après tout, c'était un ennemi qui était humilié aujourd'hui, un traître à son sang.

Et Sirius arriva. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il ne manquait pas de courage. D'orgueil non plus à vrai dire, ce qui avait du être sa première motivation. D'après moi, il ne devrait pas trop se laisser diriger par son orgueil qui était la cause de sa prochaine déchéance. Après tout c'est sa si grande confiance en son plan et en lui-même qui lui avait fait tenir un pari aussi fantaisiste. Un pari qu'on lance quand on est sur de gagner parce que de toute façon on ne saura jamais le tenir, un pari du genre " Je te parie 100 000 galions que tu manges pas tous ces chocogrenouilles en cinq minutes " ou plutôt dans le cas échéant " Si elle tombe pas amoureuse de lui, je veux bien danser 'la mare des grenouilles' en tutu rose dans le hall d'entrée".

Il faut dire que le rose ne lui allait pas tant que ça. mais fidèle à lui-même, il gardait la tête haute et son sourire enjôleur. Je vis James à ses cotés qui lui lançait un regard mi-amusé, mi-compatissant. Bientôt, il nous aperçut dans la foule et il se tourna vers Remus et lui fit signe. Aussitôt une musique lente et douce empli le hall et une centaine de paires de yeux se fixa sur Sirius. Je me rappelai avoir vu ce ballet il y a deux ans avec Héli et Cléo. On aurait dit la version sorcière du lac des cygnes. Ca avait été…magique. En tout cas d'après mes souvenirs Sirius était tout simplement et purement en train de massacrer le spectacle. Rien ne l'arrêtait ; ni les moqueries ou commentaires douteux, ni les deux ou trois flash d'appareil photo que je surpris. Après cinq minutes de carnage, il s'arrêta enfin ainsi que la musique. Il se tourna ensuite le plus simplement du monde vers ses amis et rentra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sacré Sirius Black.

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'_elle_ aussi avait assisté au spectacle et qu'elle semblait l'avoir adoré. Tant mieux cela constituait une bonne ouverture pour James si il y allait en douceur et de manière simple et naturel. Un sujet qui ne fâchait pas et qui était facilement abordable vu que la scène venait de se passer. Perdu dans mes réflexions, je ne vis pas la scène arrivée. Soudain Héli me frappa l'épaule et désigna du doigt, notre demoiselle qui courait derrière le groupe dans l'indifférence générale. Je me retins de la gronder pour un geste aussi impoli. J'étais bien trop absorbée par la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Curieuses et tendus nous nous rapprochâmes de la grande porte où elle les avait rattrapé. James avait les yeux rond et ne semblait pas y croire. Il rayonnait positivement. Si je m'étais attendu à ça ! Mais son sourire, malheureusement, disparu à la seconde ou elle accrocha le bras de Sirius Black.

-Salut Black !

Celui-ci hésita longuement, jeta un furtif regard à son meilleur ami qui tentait vaillamment de garder un visage impassible. Seulement la politesse faisait partie d'une rare qualité de Sirius.

-Salut dit-il d'un ton neutre, presque indifférent.

-Jolie prestation

-Merci.

Le ton était presque froid maintenant et elle le sentit elle aussi. Aussi ne s'attarda-t-elle pas plus longtemps et parti s'asseoir parmi ses amies qui se jetèrent sur elle pour savoir comment ça c'était passé. Les garçons s'installèrent le plus loin possible d'elles et nous les rejoignîmes rapidement.

-James ?

Pas de réponse. Je l'appelai encore quelques fois sans aucun succès mais ma patience avait des limites surtout un samedi matin. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait salué un de ses amis que je méritai d'être ignorée nom d'une pipe ! Aussi je lui plantai ma fourchette dans les cotes. Il sauta jusqu'au plafond. Ou presque.

-Tu es cinglée ? Hurla-t-il en se frottant l'abdomen. Il souleva sa chemise pour vérifier s'il n'avait aucune trace ce qui provoqua de légère rougeurs sur mes joues.

Cette question devenait récurrente chez lui.

-Non. Moi je ne plonge pas dans le désespoir pour un rien. Rétorquai-je en essayant de reprendre une couleur normale. Personne ne l'avait remarqué à mon plus grand soulagement.

Il me lança un regard noir qui n'affecta personne autour de lui hormis le première année qui, assis à mes cotés, s'était penché pour attraper les œufs. Il retira sa main en moins de deux secondes et recula de trois places.

-Un rien ? Un rien ? Chuchota-t-il furieusement. Non seulement elle me déteste, mais en plus elle en pince pour mon meilleur ami !

Le dit meilleur ami qui se garda bien de faire un commentaire et continua de manger en fixant le plafond.

- Ca c'est la meilleure ! Depuis quand, juste parce qu'on adresse la parole à un mec, ça veut dire qu'on craque pour lui !

Il ne sut que répondre et je continuais sur ma lancé.

-Je te parle tous les jours Potter et pourtant je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi que je sache !

-De plus soutint Cléo quand moi j'ai craqué pour Alex, la première personne à qui j'ai parlé c'était son meilleur ami et je n'ai pas fini avec lui !

- C'est bien connu que les filles font toujours semblant de s'intéresser au meilleur ami. Rajouta Hélicia.

-Alors là je proteste s'anima Sirius, le doigts en l'air et sa tartine de confiture suspendu entre la table et sa bouche mais il n'alla pas plus loin quand il vit nos regards noirs à Cléo, Héli, Remus et moi. Mais trop tard James avait entendu.

-Je parle des filles amoureuses sifflai-je dans sa direction, pas des allumeuses qui se contente d'une semaine passée avec toi !

Je lançai un regard dans la direction de James et vis avec soulagement que son visage avait l'air plus serein. Je croisai le regard de mes meilleures amies et su que nous pensions la même chose ; il ne restait plus qu'à prier Merlin que ce que nous avancions ne soit pas qu'une hypothèse…

* * *

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Vocabulaire (1)**

**encharbotté = ému**

**Jouées= gifles**

**Gabes= moqueries**

**Ennorter= encourager**

**Fiance= confiance**

**Vasselage= bravoure**

* * *

**Merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews !**

**Bisous**

**Bézo et Sémi**


	3. Chapter 3

**She's not her**

**Résumé : Deux choix s'imposaient à moi, soit j'aidais Potter à conquérir la belle de son coeur, soit je le laissais se débrouiller en sachant pertinemment que ça se solderait pas un échec et qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tranquille....**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic. **

**L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Chapitre corrigé par ALTHEA BLACK**

**Cadeau pour Ccilia **

**Bonne lecture**

**OooOo**

**Chapitre 2 : '' Le chemin est long du projet à la chose.'' [Molière]**

Je soupirais d'énervement devant mon devoir d'enchantement. Je n'arrivais décidemment pas à me concentrer. Entre les premières années qui faisaient des bulles devant le feu tout en pouffant et les garçons de cinquième parlant vivement du match de quidditch Serdaigle-Serpentard qui aurait lieu samedi, la salle commune était une vraie foire peu propice aux travailleurs. Je relisais pour la troisième fois la phrase de mon manuel lorsque Cléo vint me rejoindre après avoir passé la soirée à faire ses devoirs en compagnie d'Alex.

- Tu en es où ? M'interrompit-elle en s'asseyant lourdement sur la chaise en face de moi.

-Nulle part, grognais-je. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre le mouvement de poignet qu'ils décrivent pour lancer ce sort. Et Flitwick qui nous demande de le maîtriser pour la semaine prochaine...

- Demande à James.

Sous mon regard étonné elle me rappela qu'il avait réussi à jeter son sort du premier coup. C'est vrai qu'il était bon en enchantement. J'acquiesçais mollement à son conseil et fermai mon livre, décidant de voir ça plus tard. En regardant l'heure, je constatais avec étonnement qu'il était déjà onze heure passé. James et les autres n'étaient pas encore rentrés dans la salle commune, que trafiquaient-ils donc ? Penser à lui me rappelait notre problème. Nous n'avions toujours pas tenté quoique ce soit depuis l'épisode raté du chevalier servant et _elle_ n'avait plus essayé d'aborder Sirius. Je l'observais de temps à autre et il était fréquent qu'elle jette un regard furtif vers les garçons sans savoir qui au juste elle scrutait. Je priais pour que ce soit Potter sinon je ne donnais pas cher de l'amitié des ces deux là. Quoique... Une fille pourrait-elle vraiment mettre en péril une relation pareille ? Probablement oui vu le regard du hérisson ce matin, mais les connaissant de mieux en mieux je jurerais que ça ne durerait pas.

Penser au futur couple – parce que oui, j'étais toujours convaincue de pouvoir réussir- me rappelait assez cruellement que moi-même j'étais seule et sans prétendant. L'élue de Potter comme je m'amusais à l'appeler ne connaissait pas sa chance. À sa place, j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps, James était vraiment un gars génial.

- Y a quelqu'un ?

Une main non identifiée passa devant mes yeux me rappelant sur terre.

- James ?

Celui-ci me fit un sourire moqueur avant de s'installer – ou plutôt de se jeter – sur le fauteuil en face duquel je m'étais assise pour réfléchir. Je remarquais que Cléo n'était déjà plus dans la salle commune et que Rémus, Peter et Sirius me faisaient un signe de la main et montaient directement dans leur dortoir. J'y répondis paresseusement avant de me concentrer sur les flammes de la cheminée. Le feu léchait la dernière bûche dans des crépitements légers. Je sentais la chaleur à travers mes yeux et caresser les seuls endroits où ma peau n'était pas couverte. Au léger bruit que James fit en bougeant, mon regard dériva du feu jusqu'à lui.

- Où étiez-vous ? Demandais-je soudain en me rappelant qu'ils venaient seulement de rentrer, après le couvre-feu.

Quand j'avais appris au début de notre amitié que cette bande de voyous ne respectait pratiquement jamais le couvre-feu, je les avais sérieusement réprimandés. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à perdre des points bêtement à cause d'eux. Mais c'est ainsi que j'avais appris que ces garçons n'écoutaient jamais rien ni personne sauf eux-mêmes et je n'avais plus eu qu'à fermer les yeux.

- Aux cuisines, Sirius et Peter avaient une petite faim. Répondit-il presque couché dans le sofa, les yeux déjà fermés de fatigue.

J'acquiesçais sans rien dire. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune hormis nous deux et un silence confortable. Je me sentais extrêmement bien. Mon regard balaya la pièce de gryffondor passant des tableaux aux tables posées dans un coin de la pièce et tomba sur mon manuel resté sur la table. Je me souvins brutalement de mon devoir et nota que je devrais demander à James son aide. Chose qui me faisait grincer des dents à l'avance. Je lui demanderais plus tard. Parce qu'il était tard me convainquis-je tout en ignorant pertinemment la voix qui me susurrait que c'était uniquement parce que l'idée de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un m'irritait particulièrement.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? Demanda-t-il soudain, en se repositionnant confortablement.

- Le couvre-feu ne concerne que les parties extérieures aux salles communes du château.

Il rit sous la réprimande peu subtile.

- Tu t'inquiétais ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Oui mais plus pour notre sablier que pour toi.

Il rit encore.

- Ne t'en fais pas nous faisons très attention à ne pas te mettre en colère.

- Pourquoi ? Fis-je, étonnée par son ton sérieux.

Mes amies m'avaient plusieurs fois réprimandé sur mon caractère impulsif, j'avais souvent tendance _selon _elles à prendre la mouche pour pas grand chose. Mais je ne me souvenais absolument pas d'avoir déjà eu affaire à Potter.

- Troisième année, grimaça-t-il.

Voyant mon air toujours aussi perplexe, il entreprit de m'éclairer.

- En troisième année les autres et moi on a fait une blague de mauvais goût aux serpentards. Pour la préparer on est sortis après le couvre feu mais Peter a trébuché sur la cape de Sirius et a atterri sur une armure. C'était une armure enchantée et elle s'est mise à nous courir après. On était tellement occupés à la semer qu'on n'a pas vu Mc Gonagall arriver dans l'autre sens et je lui suis rentré dedans. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de nous voir là à minuit passé. Elle nous a passé un énorme savon et enlevé 30 points à chacun. Malheureusement pour nous, c'était le jour ou tu avais fait gagner 60 points à Gryffondor pour ton excellente maîtrise de l'expelliarmus. Quand tu es passée devant les sabliers le lendemain tu es passée par toutes les couleurs mais tu as finalement opté pour le rouge quand tu as entendu la rumeur qui nous accusait. Je suis sûr que même le calamar t'a entendu hurler ce jour-là. Le sermon du professeur à coté de ça, c'était presque un éloge. A la fin tu étais tellement énervée que tu n'arrivais plus à parler alors tu nous as mis une belle paire de claques à tous les quatre. Je peux te jurer que depuis ce jour on a évité avec soin de te contrarier.

Je le considérais avec des yeux ronds. Cette journée m'était complètement sortie de la tête. Mais maintenant qu'il m'en parlait je me souvenais du sentiment de colère noire qui s'était emparé de moi à cet instant. Je me rappelais l'hébétude ressentie quand j'étais passée devant les sabliers. La veille nous étions largement en tête et voilà que nous nous retrouvions bon dernier. J'avoue que ma réaction avait peut-être été extrême mais je ne lui avouerais pas pour tous les galions du monde !

Inconsciemment il se massa la joue puis me lança un regard narquois, semblant deviner mes pensées.

- Vous le méritiez, grognais-je, légèrement penaude.

- Peut-être, n'empêche qu'on ne s'est plus jamais fait attraper depuis !

Je grognais à nouveau. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? C'était vrai. Du moins, à ma connaissance. Gryffondor gagnait la coupe des quatre maisons depuis maintenant quatre années consécutives. Cela mettait de meilleure humeur notre chère Mc Gonagall qui paradait légèrement devant les autres professeurs.

- Pas de mauvais coup donc cette fois ? Demandais-je soupçonneuse.

- Aucun, promis !

- Pas d'idées de drague farfelues non plus ? Exigeais-je.

Il rougit légèrement mais acquiesça.

- Alors, je peux dormir tranquille !

- Oui, rit-il, mais ne t'y habitue pas trop avec nous.

Je lui souris à mon tour et un silence paisible s'installa. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil. La tête rejetée en arrière sur le divan, les yeux fermés, il gardait un sourire légèrement amusé aux lèvres. Pourquoi n'était-_elle_ jamais là quand il le fallait ?! Il fallait trouver un moyen de lui montrer que James n'était pas le garçon arrogant et immature qu'elle pensait qu'il était. Enfin pas toujours. Mais c'était un garçon, il ne fallait pas trop en demander pensais-je avec humour. Le silence dura encore quelques minutes et quand je me tournais à nouveau vers lui je vis avec étonnement qu'il s'était endormi. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Par contre, bon point pour lui, il ne ronflait pas. J'hésitais à lui apporter une couverture mais je craignais qu'il dorme mal dans cette position. Finalement je m'approchais de lui et le secouais légèrement. Il n'eut aucune réaction. Je chuchotais son prénom mais il ne semblait pas disposé à sortir de son sommeil. Enfin après quelques minutes, il sembla se réveiller, grogna et puis me tourna le dos pour se rendormir ! Non mais ! Il ne me laissait pas le choix... Je lui tapotais la joue, de plus en plus fort. Il me fit l'affront de m'ignorer encore. Une énième claque partie légèrement plus fort. La réaction dépassa mes attentes, il se leva d'un bond et je dus coller ma main in extremis contre sa bouche pour éviter que son cri ne réveille les autres gryffondors.

- Tu es cinglée ?! Chuchota-il furieusement.

Il commençait légèrement à m'irriter avec cette question.

- Eh ce n'est pas moi qui plonge dans le coma quand je dors !

- C'est pas une raison pour me frapper !

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

- La manière douce tu connais ? Répliqua-t-il.

Alors ça, c'était trop fort ! On ne m'y reprendra plus à vouloir lui éviter un torticolis.

- Je voulais t'aider figure-toi !

- Eh bien abstiens toi la prochaine fois, espèce de brute !

Il avait sans faire exprès prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une façon si féminine que je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un gloussement.

Il fronça les sourcils, vexé que je rigole alors qu'il était sérieux.

- Je m'excuse, rigolais-je. Je voulais juste t'éviter les courbatures du lendemain.

Il soupira puis s'étira. Il contempla le feu mourant et dit d'une voix distraite :

- Tu as du être un tyran dans une autre vie.

Il souriait. Son sourire se transforma en bâillement.

- Allez, au lit Monsieur Potter, ou sinon vous n'aurez ni déjeuner, ni dessert demain !

- J'ai pas peur de tes menaces ! Clama-t-il d'un ton enfantin.

- Eh bien tu devrais parce que si ça ne te suffit pas je vais aller _lui_ parler et lui dire à quel point _elle_ a raison de te résister et pourquoi à mon avis _elle_ ne devrait pas sortir avec toi !

- Tu n'oserais pas…

- Qu'est-ce que je lui dirais en premier ? J'hésite entre "il est terriblement radin" ou "sortir avec lui c'est sortir avec ses trois amis en même temps". Qui veut d'un mec radin ou d'un mec qui passe tout son temps avec ses potes ? Bien sûr après, j'aborderais des questions encore plus importantes…

- Tu es une vraie peste ! S'indigna-t-il, moqueur.

- Erreur mon chère, je suis une fille. Une fille que tu as énervée qui plus est ! Ripostais-je avec humour. Allez bonne nuit.

C'est avec une extrême satisfaction que je le vis gravir les marches menant à son dortoir. Même sa litanie 'tyran, tyran, tyran' ne fana pas mon sourire.

Sacré James Potter.

Je le suivis quelques minutes plus tard, mon esprit déjà au lit. Á cet instant, je n'espérais plus qu'un joli rêve concernant moi, un prince charmant, et un baiser. Je me glissais dans mon lit en songeant que Potter avait un très beau sourire et que cette fille ne savait décidemment pas ce qu'elle perdait...

Quand je descendis le lendemain matin dans la salle commune, j'y trouvais un bon nombre de groupes chuchotant des messes basses en gloussant en jetant des regards furtifs à d'autres groupes. Il régnait une inhabituelle ambiance d'effervescence pour un lundi matin. Je restais quelques minutes perchée sur les marches, observant ce phénomène dont la raison m'échappait complètement.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre les gens de bonne humeur de si bon matin ?

Le fait le plus étrange était que si la plupart des gens semblaient excités, d'autres plus isolés semblaient bien parti pour passer une journée maussade. Le paradoxe était assez comique à observer. J'attrapais du coin de l'œil Sirius en train de descendre l'escalier menant à son dortoir. L'effet fut magique. Presque la moitié de la salle commune (principalement féminine) se mit à glousser ou à parler plus fort dans l'espoir sans doute d'attirer son attention. Cela devenait franchement suspect. D'accord Sirius avait du succès auprès des filles grâce à son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq , ses yeux aussi noirs et brillants que sa chevelure mais pas au point de créer une émeute tous les matins.

J'hésitais entre l'hilarité et la stupéfaction quand je vis une partie de la population féminine s'écarter sur son passage, lui faisant presque une haie d'honneur jusqu'au tableau. A ce moment là deux choses se passèrent. Sirius dont je voyais à son expression qu'il ne savait pas s'il fallait être gêné ou flatté de ses attentions, intercepta mon regard et changea son cap dans ma direction. Simultanément, à l'instant où elles comprirent que Sirius ce dirigeait vers une fille et que cette fille c'était moi je reçus plus de regard haineux que je ne pensais en avoir dans ma vie. Consciente que s'il me rejoignait sur les escaliers, celui-ci se transformerait en toboggan, je le rejoignis au bas des marches, prenant soin de regarder mes chaussures pour ne plus voir tous ces regards noirs qui épiaient chacun de mes mouvements.

- Salut, m'accueillit-il.

- Salut Sirius, soufflais-je doucement, consciente de toutes ces oreilles pointées dans notre direction.

- On peut savoir ce que tu as fait à James hier soir, il est revenu… énervé et amusé en même temps. Drôle de mélange.

J'entendis presque un grondement collectif et les regards se firent plus intenses. Non seulement je parlais à Sirius Black mais en plus ce dernier sous-entendais que j'avais passer du temps en tête à tête hier soir avec James Potter, spécimen aussi apprécié par la gente féminine.

- Oh comme d'habitude des menaces par-ci, par là... Dis, soufflais-je autant curieuse de la réponse que désireuse de changer de sujet, tu sais ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ?

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il perplexe essayant apparemment de se souvenir si ce jour était spécial.

- Eh bien est-ce que le monde ne te semble pas un peu…fou ?

- Plus que d'habitude tu veux dire ? répondit-il amusé.

- Beaucoup plus, ris-je. Tu ne vois pas tous ces gens qui nous matraquent du regard ? Tout le monde glousse sur ton passage !

- Tu trouves ça étonnant, dit-il faussement vexé en jetant un regard furtif autour de lui.

- J'ai l'impression que celles qui se contentaient en général de soupirer en te regardant de loin sont prêtes à se jeter sur toi aujourd'hui !

Mon regard qui jusque là balayait la salle du regard, constatant avec soulagement que la plupart des personnes ayant compris qu'il ne s'agissait de là qu'une simple conversation banale avaient repris leurs activités, se posa à nouveau sur Sirius et fut amusé de la lueur de fierté dans son regard.

- Bah elles ont les hormones en folie à cause de ce stupide évènement.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je suis préfète, je sais tous les évènements prévus dans ce château. Et je sais que le prochain est la sortie à Pré au lard ce week-end. Les gens ne peuvent pas être si excités à cause de ça !

Il me jeta un regard en biais, semblant se demander si je me moquais de lui. Une fois qu'il comprit que, non, je ne savais absolument pas de quoi il parlait ce fut à son tour d'afficher une mine de franche incrédulité.

- Dis moi, tu sais pourquoi il y a une sortie ce week-end ?

- Parce que nous avons droit à six sorties par an. Une peu après la rentrée, une à halloween, une à Noël, une à …Oh non !

- Oh si ! dit-il avant d'éclater de rire. Je crois bien que tu es la seule dans tout le château à ne pas être au courant !

Et il éclata à nouveau de rire. Oh pitié Merlin, pas ça ! Dites-moi qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas le plus funeste.

- Tu es sûr ? Demandais-je, désespérée.

- Et oui ma chère nous sommes bien le 14 février.

Que Merlin me protège. Je détestais le 14 février. Heureusement plus pour longtemps mais ça comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Je repoussais les idées déprimantes qui me vinrent immédiatement en tête. Sirius, voyant la décomposition de mon visage parut soucieux d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas mais je le rassurais d'un sourire.

- On va manger ? Proposais-je.

Il acquiesça, rassuré et sous la haie de regards admiratifs (pour lui) et haineux (pour moi) nous sortîmes de la salle commune de gryffondor.

A peine étions-nous rentrés dans la grande salle que je retins un haut les coeur. Nous avions réussis à éviter les cupidons et autres stupidités d'enchantements dans le dédale des couloirs mais j'aurais du me rappeler à quel point la salle était écoeurante en cette période. Des petits coeur en papier voletaient d'une table à l'autre, les bougies étaient roses, les serviettes de même et au summum de la répugnance l'énorme coeur rouge scintillant, immense au dessus des quatre tables. Décidemment Dumbledore avait décidé de faire les choses en grand cette année ! Pour mon plus grand bonheur...

J'étais sûre qu'à la fin de la journée, je ne pourrais plus voir de rose et de rouge de ma vie ! Essayant d'éviter de vomir, je m'installais à coté de Sirius qui, lui, n'avait prêté qu'une attention minimum à la décoration, se contentant de se jeter sur la nourriture. Heureusement pour moi, à part les pétales de roses qui jonchaient la table, la nourriture n'avait pas été touchée par la fête. Morose, j'attaquais mes toasts en me disant que c'était vraiment une sale journée qui commençait.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil Cléo arriver. Elle me fit un signe de la main avant de rejoindre directement son serpentard de petit ami, Alex. Je voyais bien que certains serpentards n'étaient pas content qu'une gryffondor, même une sang pur, vienne manger à leur table. Ma meilleure amie les ignora royalement et alla directement s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Alex qui l'accueillit avec un plaisir évident.

Je détestais la Saint-Valentin.

Après Cléo, ce fut James qui entra. Parfait ! Voilà qui allait me changer les idées. Il fallait qu'on trouve quelque chose à faire pour son futur couple. En venant vers moi, il jeta un regard hésitant vers _elle_, mais continua sa route sans rien tenter.

- Salut, me dit-il avec légèrement moins d'entrain que d'habitude.

Je n'étais peut-être pas la seule à pressentir que cette journée ne serait pas géniale.

- Salut, répondis-je en essayant de coller un sourire parfait sur ma bouche.

Il s'assit à coté de Sirius et je me penchais vers lui d'un air conspirateur qui amusa tout de suite les deux garçons.

- Alors mon pote Potter. Qu'as-tu préparé pour ce jour si propice aux joies amoureuses ?

Il lança un regard furtif à notre gauche et je suivis son regard. _Elle_ semblait elle aussi contempler son assiette d'une manière qui laissait supposer qu'elle non plus n'avait pas attendu cette journée avec impatience. Bizarre pensais-je. Elle était incroyablement jolie, les prétendants n'avaient pas du être rare. Je remarquais soudain deux, trois cartes posées devant elle. Attendait-elle une lettre qui ne venait toujours pas ?

- Tu lui as envoyé une carte ? Demandais-je brusquement à James en me retournant si vite vers lui que je lui envoyais mes cheveux dans la figure.

- Aïe ! Protesta-t-il. Non je ne lui ai rien envoyé ! Répondit-il légèrement agacé. Je pensais que ce serait une mauvaise idée.

Je me retins de l'applaudir, me contentant de lui sourire gentiment, un peu pour me faire pardonner pour le coup que je venais de lui envoyer.

- Très bien. Il faut trouver un plan, décrétais-je la plus sérieuse possible.

Au moment où je finis ma phrase, Hélicia vint s'asseoir lourdement à mes cotés. Soufflant d'énervement, elle nous gratifia d'un bonjour plus grogné que parlé et commença à engloutir son yaourt aux fruits. Je ne lui demandais pas ce qui se passait, sachant pertinemment que c'était sûrement du à son collant de prétendant : Owen Butler.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait cette fois-ci ? Me contentais-je de demander, mi-amusée, mi-blasée.

- Il a ensorcelé mon coussin pour le transformer en coeur chantant ! Explosa-t-elle en levant sa cuillère, ce qui eut pour conséquence deux gryffondors tachetés de yaourt légèrement effarés et mécontents. Je m'empêchais de rire sous leurs regards furibonds.

- Hélicia ! Cria Sirius dont un oeil était entièrement recouvert du déjeuner de mon amie.

- Désolée ! Répliqua-t-elle en rougissant furieusement. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour les nettoyer de ses bêtises.

- Parlons d'autre chose, grommela-t-elle. Tu parlais de plan ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, ignorant James et Sirius qui vérifiaient s'ils étaient débarrassés de toutes traces de yaourt.

- Oui, je n'en ai pas encore cependant. Il faudrait réfléchir à ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à cette fille décidemment bien difficile.

Je fus interrompus par le flot de hiboux portant le courrier qui affolèrent les coeurs en papier. À ma grande surprise, en plus de la gazette du sorcier que je me faisais livrer depuis cette année, je reçus une lettre d'un rouge criard. Je restais interdite et lança un regard furtif vers mes amis qui ouvraient déjà leurs lettres. James en avait reçus sept, et Sirius huit, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire de vainqueur sur sa bouche. Hélicia en avait reçu deux, dont l'une de Butler qu'elle ignora délibérément dès qu'elle vit la signature. J'attrapais prudemment la mienne, comme si elle allait m'exploser à la figure.

Qui pouvait bien m'avoir envoyé une carte... de Saint-Valentin ?! Je la fixais longuement, comme si elle allait disparaître et que quelqu'un surgirait en me criant ''poisson d'avril !''

_Moi, j'avais reçu une carte de Saint-Valentin ? _Je devais rêver. La curiosité prenant le dessus sur l'incrédulité, je la décachetais d'un coup vif et l'ouvrit précipitamment, manquant de peu de la déchirer. Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture mes joues prirent une couleur tomate. Je tentais de cacher mon émoi et dès la fin de la lecture avalais cul sec mon verre de lait. Malheureusement James remarqua ma gêne et m'arracha la lettre de mes mains tremblantes avec un rire moqueur.

- Alors, qui donc peut envoyer une lettre si criarde à notre chère amie ? Susurra-t-il joueur.

- James rend moi ça ! Chuchotais-je complètement hystérique.

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda-t-il goguenard en ouvrant la carte.

Sidérée, je le regardais faire sans m'évertuer à effectuer le moindre mouvement. Cela rendait tellement réel le fait que j'avais reçu une carte de Saint-Valentin que je fus coupé dans mon élan.

- C'est tellement mignon ! Dit-il en prenant une voix nasillarde.

Rouge de honte, je lui repris la carte des mains en marmonnant des jurons dans ma barbe inexistante. Je lui tirais la langue puérilement en lui demandant de se mêler de ses cartes ! Il rigola en levant les mains en l'air, comme un malfaiteur pris sur le fait puis repris sa lecture.

- Alors, c'est de qui ? Demanda Hélicia qui s'était apparemment retenue depuis le moment où le courrier avait été posé.

- Cody Patterson, dis-je d'un ton presque incrédule.

J'avais dit ça tellement bas que je fus forcée de le répéter, de plus en plus rouge si c'était possible. Cody était un garçon que je côtoyais depuis l'année passé et qui était dans mon cours de runes. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir d'autres sentiments qu'amicaux me concernant. Il n'avait jamais rien montré de tel. Il ne m'avait jamais attiré physiquement, je le trouvais mignon sous certains angles mais ça s'arrêtait là. Essayant d'être discrète, je tournais légèrement la tête vers la table des poufsouffles. Il était entrain de me regarder, observant ma réaction. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, mes joues qui étaient peu à peu revenues à une couleur normale, reprirent leur couleur rouge que décidemment ce matin elles adoraient ! Il me sourit doucement et je le trouvais craquant au possible. Je me retournais vers la table et inspirais un bon coup. D'accord... c'était la première fois qu'un garçon m'avouait que je lui plaisais... Il ne fallait absolument pas que je panique !

Je me levais rapidement, abandonnant mes camarades étonnés et marchait à pas lent et mesuré jusqu'à Cody.

- Bonjour, m'accueillit-il visiblement aussi gêné que moi maintenant.

- Bonjour.

J'étais complètement à coté de mes pompes !

- Je..euh, voulais te...ahem...remercier...p- pour la carte ! Bégayais-je.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je n'avais jamais été si ridicule de ma vie ! Les gens autours de nous ne semblaient pas faire attention et j'en fus légèrement soulagée. Un regard balayant la grande salle m'apprit que mes amis m'observaient toujours, certains un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, d'autres avec une incrédulité insultante.

- De rien ! S'empressa Cody. Je..tu..a-alors..tu ...? Bafouilla-t-il à son tour.

Comprenant où il venait en venir, je me traitais de tous les noms.

- Ahem...je n'avais encore jamais pensé à toi en ces termes. Désolée. Répondis je courageusement et sincèrement.

Il fut légèrement déçu.

- Ça te dirait de sortir ce week-end, me proposa-t-il néanmoins.

J'hésitais entre lui donner de faux espoirs et tenter le coup. Ce n'était pas très gentil de lui faire croire que c'était possible entre nous. Mais que savais-je des méandres inconnus du futur ? Serait-il possible qu'au bout d'une journée passé avec lui, je craquerais ? Je n'étais décidemment pas douée dans ce domaine et je commençais légèrement à comprendre James. Je devrais peut-être être moins dure à la prochaine de ses bêtises.

J'acceptais l'invitation et courus me rasseoir à ma place où Hélicia me bombarda de questions.

J'eus l'impression de rêver toute la journée. Cette journée était tellement bizarre ! Quand Cléo avait été mise au courant de l'invitation de Cody elle m'avait aussitôt bombardé des mêmes questions que sa sœur et plus encore. Je vous jure qu'à coté de ça l'inquisition espagnole c'était de la gnognotte. Elles m'avaient même demandé de leur retranscrire toutes les conversations que j'avais eu avec Cody pour qu'elles puissent pointer du doigt les signes évidents qui auraient du me mettre la puce à l'oreille. En soi cela n'aurait pas pris très longtemps car nous n'avions qu'eu de petites discussions de temps en temps mais encore fallait-il s'en rappeler. Je ne pouvais franchement pas me souvenir mot à mot de ce que Cody m'avait dit quand il m'avait abordé la première fois ! Chose inhabituelle, c'est avec réticence que je m'installais aux cotés de Cléo au cours d'enchantement. Il n'y avait pas de cours plus propice aux bavardages. Avec le brouhaha que faisaient les élèves en fond sonore une conversation passait quasiment inaperçue. A mes dépends cette fois-ci car Cléo put reprendre son rôle d'inspecteur- entremetteur qu'elle prenait très à cœur.

- Finalement j'adore joué les entremetteuses, s'exclama-t-elle.

Ce qui me refit penser au problème Potter. Je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter que j'y arriverais mais au fond je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont Potter devait s'y prendre. Je le voyais se faire engueuler une énième fois par sa douce. Je l'imaginais parfaitement avec elle main dans la main dans le parc. Mais je ne voyais aucune étape intermédiaire, ne savait comment construire un pont entre ces deux scènes. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner James maintenant que je lui avais fait une promesse mais par Merlin, je réfléchirais deux fois avant d'en faire une à présent ! Ce n'est pas que je rechignais à aider James mais j'avais tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse et de le décevoir. Hélicia avait pense à faire semblant de sortir avec lui mais Cléo s'était opposée à ce projet. Il était encore trop tôt disait-elle. En effet pourquoi serait-elle jalouse alors que James ne l'intéressait pas encore. Nous avions pensé alors à devenir son amie mais cela nous dérangeait quelque part. Était-ce vraiment honnête de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un par intérêt ? Nous aurions eu l'impression de la trahir avant même de la connaître. Mais peut-être était-ce la seule option envisageable. Après tout peut-être qu'elle nous en remercierait plus tard ? Si seulement la divination n'était pas qu'une connerie inventée pour les sorciers les plus crédules ! Ça aurait été drôlement pratique et ça m'aurait facilité grandement les choses ! Mais bon comme disait je ne sais plus trop qui "si les grenouilles avaient des ailes, elles ne s'emmerderaient pas à faire des bonds " et malheureusement c'était bien notre cas ! Il était grand temps d'organiser une réunion au sommet !

Je réunis tout le monde le soir même dans la salle commune, lorsque j'envoyais les derniers retardataires au lit grâce à mon insigne de préfet en chef. Pas très glorieux, mais très efficace.

- Bien, commençais-je, tout le monde sait pourquoi nous sommes là.

- Parce qu'un empoté ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les filles ?

Je lançais un regard d'avertissement à Sirius tandis que James le fusillait du regard. La seule raison pour laquelle Sirius, Remus et Peter avaient été conviés à cette réunion était qu'au moins nous les aurions à l'œil. Nous n'avions plus le temps pour leurs bêtises et plan foireux surtout ceux de Sirius. Il restait moins de cinq mois à James pour avoir la fille de ses rêves.

- Pour moi il faut recommencer depuis le début, s'exclama Cleo. Comme si tu faisais à peine sa connaissance mais que cette fois tu ne faisais pas l'abruti !

Le regard noir de James glissa de Sirius à Cléo et fit l'aller retour ne sachant pas contre lequel il était le plus irrité.

- Ça aurait pu être dit avec plus de tact mais en gros c'est l'idée ! Il faut trouver maintenant un moyen de l'aborder de façon naturelle pour éviter qu'elle ait des doutes sur la sincérité de cette approche.

- Vous croyez que ça marchera ?

- Je ne vois que deux réactions possibles, dit Héli. Soit elle t'aime plus qu'elle ne veuille l'avouer excepté un coté en toi qu'elle désapprouve. Dans ce cas en devenant son ami tu as l'occasion de rectifier le tir et de faire tomber toutes ses dernières réticences. Soit tu ne l'intéresses pas encore. Dans ce cas la balle est aussi dans ton camp. Nous on se débrouille pour te donner une deuxième chance auprès d'elle et toi après tu t'arranges pour être avec elle le garçon qu'on sait que tu peux être et qui la fera craquer à coup sûr. C'est gagnant sur tous les plans si personne ne fait de grosse bourde (son regard s'attarda anormalement longtemps sur Sirius).

Tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, les garçons la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, aussi impressionnés par la vitesse de son débit de parole que pour la simplicité brillante du plan auquel ils n'avaient jamais pensé. D'accord il nous avait fallut du temps à nous pour y penser mais on y était arrivé. Ce soir nous pourrions dormir l'esprit tranquille, le plan Potter était en marche pour le meilleur comme pour le pire…

Le lendemain, je m'aperçus que l'avancement dans le projet Potter avait détourné mon attention pour quelques heures du sujet Cody. Aussitôt un nœud se forma dans mon ventre et le rouge me monta aux joues quand je me souvins que j'avais accepté un rendez-vous avec lui prévu pour dans à peine cinq petits jours ! Oh mon dieu ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter, l'incrédulité et la joie m'avaient tourné le cerveau. Que pourrais-je bien lui raconter ? A coup sur j'allais m'humilier et ce dès les cinq premières minutes. Je ne pouvais pas annuler cela me semblait terriblement impoli et injuste. Peut-être pourrais-je prétexter un mal de ventre ou de tête ? Et puis qu'est-ce que j'allais porter ? Je n'avais rien que je pouvais qualifier de potable pour un rendez-vous. Ohlala finalement je me demandais si ce n'était pas plus simple quand j'étais invisible !

Je me rendis au cours de Potion, des questions plein la tête. Arrivé devant la classe, seul Severus Snape était déjà là et je lui fis un signe de tête sans chercher à ouvrir une discussion. Je vis qu'il avait l'intention de dire quelque chose mais je l'en empêchais d'un regard noir bien placé. Je faisais partie de ces gens que Snape et ses amis n'aimaient pas, les sang-de-bourbes. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir à faire avec ces gens là, ne serait-ce que pour les dépanner d'une plume, qu'aucun de toutes façons ne m'aurait jamais demandé. De loin, j'entendais Sirius arriver dans des grands éclats de rire. Je me demandais bien ce qui avait pu se passer, et je n'eus pas à attendre plus longtemps avant de le découvrir : Remus et James étaient affublés de perruques aussi moches que ridicules. Celle de James avait au moins le goût de paraître soyeuse tandis que celle de Remus était aussi grasse que si l'on venait de renverser une casserole d'huile dessus. Sirius et Peter étaient les deux seuls à ne pas être touchés et l'un comme l'autre se tenaient le ventre à force de rire.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je en forçant mon sourire à ne pas prendre deux centimètres de plus afin d'éviter la colère des deux gryffondors.

- Il se trouve que ce chien ici présent qui me servait de meilleur ami à jugé ''drôle'' d'échanger nos shampoings ! Répondit James, une colère mal contenue dans la voix.

Je ris sous cape et fit un clin d'oeil à Sirius. Je murmurais un contre sort et au plus grand plaisir des uns et déplaisir des autres les cheveux de mes camarades reprirent leurs coupes naturelles. Ils me remercièrent chaleureusement tandis que Sirius me faisait outrageusement la tête.

- De rien, je ne voulais pas perdre de points à cause de vous pour ''tenue vestimentaire inappropriée'' Dis-je d'une voix maintenant distraite, le problème Cody m'étant revenu en tête.

Les autres durent s'en apercevoir car James et Remus lancèrent un regard interrogateur à Sirius tandis que celui-ci haussait les épaules. Heureusement le professeur et l'élue de Potter arrivèrent bien assez tôt pour m'arracher de mes pensées qui à long terme allaient me rendre chèvre.

Le professeur Slughorn nous répartit par groupe de deux et je fus, à mon plus grand plaisir, placée avec James qui, s'il n'était pas un maître des potions, se débrouillait bien mieux que Sirius !

Alors que nous étions en pleine préparation de la potion du jour, les joues rougies à cause de la chaleur et les robes de sorciers posées sur les chaises pour la même raison, James se tourna vers moi et m'observa sans rien dire.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je agacée et gênée par cet examen.

- Je repensais à ta carte de Saint-Valentin.

Merlin, si les autres commençaient à y penser, je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge. Comment voulez-vous échapper à vos "problèmes" si même vos amis y pensent à votre place ! Je suspendis mon geste.

- Et pourquoi y repenses-tu ? Demandais-je franchement curieuse.

- Tu vas sortir avec Cody, samedi si j'ai bien compris ?

- Potter, dis-je d'une voix menaçante, je n'ai _pas_ besoin d'aide _moi_ ! Si tu as en tête d'inventer quoique ce soit pour mon rendez-vous, je t'assure que tu pourras encore rêver de ta belle dans dix ans !

- Non ! Non ! Rigola-t-il. Je ne pense pas être très doué en la matière, ajouta-t-il penaud. Je voulais juste une confirmation. J'espère que ça marchera ! Me dit-il avec un sourire qui aurait fait fondre un iceberg.

Il était tellement imprévisible parfois ! Je devins rouge de gêne et de stupeur et le gratifiai d'un merci sincère. Il passa l'heure du cours suivant à essayer de me dérider en inventant toutes sortes de scénarios plus abracadabrant les uns que les autres mettant en scène Cody, moi et le Grand Amour. Il parlait de ce dernier avec une telle vénération que je ne doutais pas un seul instant à quoi il pensait lorsqu'il en parlait et ses légers regards vers la table du fond confirmèrent mon hypothèse. Ce fut donc totalement rassurée que je sortis du cours et de bien meilleure humeur.

Malheureusement samedi arriva trop vite à mon goût. Le bilan de la semaine ; pas un cri ni une gifle pour James, des insomnies pour moi.

* * *

**À suivre...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Merci à tou(te)s d'avoir lu !**

**On espère que ça vous plaît !**

**Bisous à tou(te)s**

**Bézo' et Sémi**


	4. Chapter 4

**She's not her**

**Résumé : Deux choix s'imposaient à moi, soit j'aidais Potter à conquérir la belle de son coeur, soit je le laissais se débrouiller en sachant pertinemment que ça se solderait pas un échec et qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tranquille....**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic.**

**L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Chapitre corrigé par ALTHEA BLACK**

**Cadeau pour Ccilia **

**Bonne lecture !**

**OooOo**

**Chapitre 3 : Qui écrit des lettres d'amour doit avoir les mains moites. [Proverbe allemand]**

Je soupirais d'agacement en envoyant valdinguer ma robe bleue au pied du lit. Celle-là non plus ne convenait pas. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que je me tenais debout devant ma malle sans trouver une tenue dans laquelle je me trouverais jolie tout en me sentant à l'aise. Un amas de vêtement commençait à se former à mes pieds au fur et à mesure que je désespérais même d'arriver à l'heure. Peut-être serait-ce une bonne chose après tout ? Je lançais un énième coup d'œil à la fenêtre avant de me reconcentrer sur mon objectif. Il faisait toujours aussi beau, chose rare pour cette période de l'année.

Secouant la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées j'attrapais ma dernière robe d'été. Rouge. Simple. Parfaite. Pas trop décolletée, pas trop courte et pas longue. Ça ferait l'affaire avec une paire de collant léger. Un problème de résolu. Merlin devait être de mon coté pour que le temps me permette de porter ma plus belle robe. Je décidais de prendre ça comme un signe que cette journée ne serait pas une des plus humiliante de ma vie. Une fois habillée, je décidais de laisser mes cheveux lâchés et me permis un quasi imperceptible maquillage. Je souris à mon reflet qui, je l'avoue, me plaisait plus que d'habitude puis rejoignis Cléo et Hélicia qui m'attendaient en bas. C'est un sifflement admiratif qui m'accueillit et je relevais vivement la tête pour voir celle de l'envoyeur.

Sirius apparemment avait décidé d'attendre avec les filles et me fit compliment de ma tenue à mon plus grand plaisir. Malheureusement, quand nous passâmes le portrait, le peu de confiance en moi vola en éclat. Et si je ne trouvais rien à lui dire ? Ou pire, si je me mettais à jacasser comme une pie ? Ou qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à ce que je raconte ? S'il me prenait pour une débile dépourvue de conversation ? Je me mis à triturer nerveusement mes mèches de cheveux tandis que mes angoisses de toute la semaine ressurgissaient une à une. Et s'il se rendait compte que j'étais assez banale comme fille ? Et puis comment savoir que ma tenue allait lui plaire ? Si ça se trouve ce n'était pas son genre !

J'aurais pu continuer ainsi pendant encore longtemps si les couloirs de cette école n'étaient pas aussi petits. J'avais l'impression que nous avions parcouru le château en quelques secondes à peine. Il était déjà là. Il m'attendait, moi. Et aucune autre. Cette assertion me fit l'effet d'une gifle assez bénéfique. Oui c'est moi qu'il attendait. Pour la première fois quelqu'un me laissait une chance de montrer qui j'étais. Je ne devais pas laisser passer cette opportunité de montrer aux autres que moi aussi je pouvais être une de ces filles drôle, intelligente et jolie tant convoitées.

Je fis signe à mes trois amis qui s'éloignaient déjà puis rejoignis Cody à pas lents. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur je souris. Il sentait drôlement bon ! Après les échanges de courtoisie minimum exigés, la conversation s'orienta d'abord naturellement sur un sujet inoffensif qui nous concernait tout deux; l'école. Puis au fur et à mesure que l'ambiance se détendait et moi aussi par la même occasion nous abordâmes des sujets plus personnels et plus intéressants. Il avait une fois sa timidité dépassée un parler franc et direct qui me plut directement. Il savait écouter mais ne me laissait pas monopoliser la conversation ce qui m'aurait embarrassé. Il venait d'une famille mixte. Sa mère était sorcière et son père un moldu. Il avait aussi un grand frère qui apparemment n'avait pas révélé de capacités magiques, une sœur qui se trouvait en troisième année à Gryffondor et une autre petite sœur de six ans qui semblait être une sorcière elle aussi. Quand je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre je fus surprise de voir que trois heures étaient déjà passées depuis notre départ de l'école. Je n'en revenais pas ! Non seulement je ne m'étais pas humiliée mais en plus cela avait été très agréable. Nous nous installâmes au trois balais et je remarquais mes amis situés trois tables plus loin. Cody surpris mon regard, et sa timidité reprenant le dessus un instant, il me demanda si je voulais qu'on s'assoit avec eux. Je sentais bien qu'il ne faisait cette proposition qu'à contrecœur. Je lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui assurais que je préférais m'asseoir à une table vide. Si j'avais eu une once de regret (ce n'était pas le cas) j'aurais immédiatement été consolée par le sourire qu'il me rendit. Cet instant passé, la conversation reprit là où nous l'avions arrêté et le temps fila encore plus vite. Bientôt il fut l'heure de rentrer au château. Les distances qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à se raccourcir aujourd'hui n'épargna pas celle du village au château et il fut très vite l'heure de nous quitter. La timidité semblait n'avoir d'effet que lorsque nous nous arrêtions de parler aussi les au revoir furent-ils bref.

- J'ai passé une excellente journée, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Moi aussi, m'exclamais-je. Il faudra qu'on recommence, lâchais-je précipitamment.

Il écarquilla les yeux deux secondes avant qu'un sourire éblouissant fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

- Avec plaisir, dit-il doucement.

Ensuite il s'approcha doucement de moi et mon cœur eut un raté. Plus que quelques centimètres à parcourir et nos nez se toucheraient. A cette pensée mon cœur s'emballa aussitôt et je priais Merlin pour qu'il ne l'entende pas à cette distance. Il effleura ma joue du bout des lèvres puis s'écarta. Je faillis hurler de frustration mais me retins... je n'avais pas envie qu'il me prenne pour une folle. Il me décocha un sourire malicieux, semblant deviner mes pensées. Puis passa enfin les portes du château. Moi j'étais incapable de bouger. Cette journée restait toujours aussi incroyable qu'au début, les appréhensions en moins. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Cody puisse être un tel jeune homme. Perdue dans mes réflexions je visais mal mon entrée dans le château par la porte, me pris l'encadrement en pleine figure et atterrit rudement sur les fesses. Honteuse, je me relevais vivement, époussetant mes vêtements. Heureusement personne n'avait vu cet accident et encore moins Cody. Mais un éclat de rire réduit mes espoirs en poussière.

- On dit que l'amour rend aveugle mais j'ai toujours cru que ce n'était qu'une métaphore !

- Tu devrais être le premier à le savoir, tu es un des seuls à ne pas percevoir à quel point tu es ridicule quand _Elle_ est toute près !

- Oui mais ça c'était avant ton initiative de collaboration.

- C'est sûr que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour être risible, le raillais-je pour masquer la gêne qu'il ait été témoin de mon accident.

- Ouch ! s'exclama-t-il faussement vexé. Tu sais tirer là où ça fait mal.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois clémente aujourd'hui et que je te pardonne ton insolence aussi facilement.

- Ta soudaine tolérance viendrait-elle du fait que tu aies passé une bonne journée ?

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir, James ?

- Outre le fait que tu nous aies ignoré aux trois balais – d'ailleurs Héli et Sirius sont assez remontés contre toi - avant de te prendre la porte tu avais un sourire qui a bien faillit chasser tes yeux et ton nez de ton visage pour avoir plus de place !

Au souvenir de cette journée un sourire fleurit en effet à nouveau sur mon visage que je tentais de modérer quand j'aperçus le sourire narquois de James. Je lui tirais puérilement la langue avant d'aborder un autre sujet.

- Et toi, bilan de la journée ?

- Nous l'avons croisé en sortant de la librairie et…

- Attend… rembobine un peu … tu ne viens quand même pas de dire que quatre énergumènes comme vous sont entrés dans une librairie ?!

- Hélicia peut-être très persuasive quand elle le veut, grimaça-t-il. Elle a vu un livre dans la vitrine et devait absolument se le procurer. Je ne sais toujours pas comment elle s'y est prise mais cinq minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvions à arpenter les allées de la librairie pendant qu'elle réglait son achat. Inutile de dire que Remus était aux anges.

- Et…?

- Au moment où on a franchi la porte Peter l'a percutée parce qu'elle y entrait.

- Et…?

-Elle a parut surprise de nous voir là. Puis elle nous a dit bonjour à tous et est rentrée dans la librairie.

- Tu ne l'as pas fixée pendant toute la brève entrevue ?

- Non !

- Tu ne t'es pas passé la main dans les cheveux ?

- Non.

- Aucune allusion au fait de sortir avec toi ?

- Aucune !

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Juste pour lui dire bonjour.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout !

- Viens dans mes bras, je suis fière de toi !

Sur ce je le pris dans mes bras et le serrait du plus fort que je pus. Premièrement parce que j'étais réellement fière de lui et deuxièmement parce que j'espérais lui faire un peu mal pour me venger de ses moqueries mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Foutu quidditch ! Les derniers élèves qui passèrent par là, deux filles de poufsouffle, nous regardèrent avec amusement avant de franchir la porte à leur tour.

- Merci ! Bon maintenant tu crois que je peux aller lui demander si…

Je lui agrippais vivement son oreille et approchais son visage du mien.

- Aie !

- Potter, tu n'es pas sérieux, menaçais-je.

- J'allais te demander si je pouvais passer aux innocentes demande de bics, parchemins en cours pour entamer la conversation ?

- Oh ! Eh bien je suppose que maintenant cela fait suffisamment longtemps que tu ne la harcèles plus pour qu'elle ne soit pas méfiante d'une de tes approches. Oui je crois que c'est le bon moment !

- Bien, se réjouit-il. Et euh…

- Je crois qu'on peut s'en tenir là pour le moment.

- Ça me va. Mais je voulais surtout savoir si tu pouvais lâcher mon oreille maintenant.

Je sursautais vivement et le libérais de ma poigne. Il me considéra lentement.

- Je crois que cette journée t'a chamboulé ta petite cervelle, tu devrais aller te coucher, dit-il d'un ton professionnel.

Voilà qui était gracieux ! Si j'étais effectivement un peu tête en l'air depuis ce matin, sa remarque me ramena brutalement sur terre. Sans un regard pour lui, je rentrais dans le château, en prenant soin d'éviter l'encadrement de la porte. Quand je me couchais ce soir là je me mis à penser à la journée extraordinaire que j'avais passée, espérant que cela m'en ferait rêver. Je m'endormis à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

Je me promenais main dans la main avec Cody dans le parc du château, le temps était ensoleillé et il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon. Le temps était définitivement mon plus grand allié depuis le début de cette histoire. Je lui racontais une anecdote sur la façon dont j'avais rencontré Hélicia et Cléo. Je ne les avais pas croisées au même instant et avait mis longtemps à comprendre qu'il y avait des jumelles à bord du train. J'en étais à l'instant où ne comprenant plus rien à la situation je m'étais mise à exiger de Cléo qu'elle me dise comment elle faisait pour apparaître à tout bout de champ quand je la croyais ailleurs quand Cody s'arrêta soudainement. Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous avions parcouru une si grande distance et que nous nous retrouvions à un endroit au bord du lac que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Il s'assit et me tira par la main pour que j'en fasse de même. Il se mit lui aussi à parler de sa vie, de ses amis et de ses rencontres. Je crois que je décrochais au bout de cinq minutes. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que ses lèvres. Il faut dire pour ma défense qu'elles avaient l'air si douces. Je voyais sa mâchoire puissante s'animer mais n'arrivais pas à saisir le sens de ce qu'elles émettaient. Quelle idée d'avoir cette couleur si appétissante aussi ! Inconsciemment j'approchais mon visage du sien. Je n'étais plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres tandis que mon ami, ne s'apercevant de rien, continuait son monologue. Quand je fus à 10 centimètre j'enregistrais vaguement que le bruit de fond de sa conversation avait cessé. Son visage était incliné vers le mien tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à combler le reste de la distance entre nous. Dans une demie seconde ses lèvres m'ouvriraient, je l'espère, les portes du paradis. Deux centimètres, un…

- DEBOUT FAINEANTE!!!

Je sursautais et me levais d'un seul coup. Mon ex-meilleure amie se tenait sur mon lit, le visage rayonnant. Les gens n'avaient pas le droit d'être aussi heureux le matin ! Surtout ceux qui me mettaient de mauvaise humeur ! Je lui décochais un regard noir et descendis de mon lit.

- Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ?!

Ne se laissant pas démonter par mon évidente mauvaise humeur peu inhabituelle pour un matin de semaine, elle descendit tranquillement et me répondit sans se départir de son calme.

-Eh bien parce que nous sommes lundi matin et qu'il est temps de te lever si tu veux déjeuner.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait cinq secondes plus tard, me désespérais-je.

J'avais aussi passé le dimanche en compagnie de Cody. Cette fois il m'avait parlé de son attirance pour moi qui avait commencée au début de cette année. J'avais passé encore une très bonne après-midi qui s'était soldée à ma plus grande frustration, de la même façon que la journée à Pré-au-lard. Il semblait maintenant que même dans mes rêves je n'arrivais pas à atteindre mon but.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose …d'intéressant. Dit Cléo en se grattant le menton.

- Plutôt oui, maugréais-je.

- Je pense que tu devrais me remercier alors. Parce qu'en t'obligeant à te lever je réduis le temps qui te sépare de l'objet de tes rêves, n'ai-je pas raison ? Comme d'habitude ?

Oui, s'il daignait enfin poser ses satanées lèvres sur les miennes ! Il se conduisait comme un parfait ami dont je faisais la connaissance, ce que je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher car nous ne nous connaissions pas encore assez pour sortir ensemble mais était-il obligé d'avoir de telles lèvres, d'avoir un tel charme ? Grognant encore sur Cléo pour la forme – pour dire vrai j'avais hâte de voir Cody et les autres. Je m'habillais avec plus de soin que d'habitude. Et moi qui avais raillé Cléo quand elle s'était mise à prendre soin de son apparence quand elle avait craqué sur Alex ! Une fois prêtes toutes les deux, nous descendîmes rejoindre nos amis dans la Grande Salle.

Quand je fus confortablement assise (ou du moins autant qu'on peut l'être sur un banc en bois) entre James et Remus, je me mis à scruter la salle du regard. Il me fit signe quand il m'aperçut et je lui répondis par un sourire. Je croisais aussi le regard de Héli à la table des serdaigles qui répondit à mon salut par un vague haussement d'épaule. Elle et Sirius avaient passablement mal prit le fait que je les ignore il y a deux jours au trois balais. Quand je leur avais expliqué que Cody et moi faisions à peine connaissance, ils me rétorquèrent que nous aurions tout aussi bien pu faire connaissance en leur compagnie. C'était alors à moi de rétorquer que j'avais eu envie de passer du temps juste avec lui ce qui les avait vexé encore plus ! Les amis je vous jure, ça vous tanne de trouver un gars tant que vous êtes célibataire et quand vous êtes en passe d'exaucer leur vœux ils râlent parce qu'alors ils se rendent compte que vous aurez un peu moins de temps pour eux. Un peu égoïste assurément mais j'aurais eu du mal à juger car j'avais eu à peu près la même réaction pour Cléo. Heureusement ça n'avait pas duré quand j'avais (enfin) compris qu'Alex n'allait pas me voler mon amie. Je haussais les épaules à mon tour quand Sirius dédaigna répondre poliment à mon bonjour. Ça leur passerait. En attendant j'avais des amis plus matures avec lesquels discuter.

Je me mis à discuter du devoir de botanique que l'on devait rendre aujourd'hui avec mon voisin (pas Potter assurément !) puis quand se fut enfin l'heure me dirigeais vers ma classe d'enchantement. Je m'assis pour une fois à coté de James. Maintenant qu'on avait fait table rase de tous les mauvais procédés nous allions pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que James ne _lui_ avait pas adressé la parole et bien que surprise _Elle_ ne semblait plus prête à l'étrangler chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Nous nous étions installés à peine un rang derrière elle de sorte que nous pouvions l'observer sans qu'elle le sache. Bien il était temps de prendre les choses en mains…

Le principal défaut de notre plan est que nous négligions sans cesse un facteur de taille lorsqu'il s'agissait de mettre nos idées en place. Nous oubliions sans cesse que c'est avec James Potter que nous collaborions. Et ce fait, plus qu'aucun autre, nous obligeait à chercher des idées plus en profondeur que pour un autre. La preuve en temps normal (entendez par là : si nous aidions un gars normal) la tactique de l'emprunt de matériel était infaillible pour engager la conversation ou ne serait-ce que signaler notre existence à l'être désiré (dans notre cas qu'elle ignore encore l'existence de James aurait été un avantage considérable). Mais pour James Potter évidemment la tache se trouvait plus ardue. Il n'avait aucun problème pour faire des déclarations farfelues devant un public plus ou moins nombreux, ne se gênait pas pour s'humilier lui-même pourvu que ça plaise et ne rechignait jamais à parler le plus fort pour être le plus entendu. Pour sa défense je dois avouer que des milliers d'homme se mettent à paniquer quand vient leur tour de prendre les devants en étant sérieux. Plus d'un ne trouvait pas ses mots ou se mettait à bafouiller. Oui j'en avais vu des cas de ce genre… mais lors de demande en mariage, de grande déclaration d'amour, d'évènement tragique… Je dois avouer que la situation de James avait été une première que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier…

Le cours avait commencé depuis seulement dix minutes que James trépignait déjà d'impatience. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine se plaignait-il qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il fixait ses cheveux mi-longs avec une telle intensité que j'eus peur de les voir s'enflammer d'un instant à l'autre (ce qui était malheureusement possible dans notre monde) et qu'elle atteignit alors un point de non retour dans son empathie envers James. Je lui lançais un coup de pied sous la table mais il n'y fit guère attention. Je supportais ses grimaces et supplications pendant un quart d'heure avant de craquer et de l'autoriser à demander un bout de parchemin à notre charmante voisine de devant. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

- Attend, chuchotais-je furieusement avant de bloquer son bras.

- Quoi encore ? S'irrita-t-il.

- Tu crois pas qu'il y a un léger problème avant ? Fis-je ironique.

- Oui tu bloques mon bras !

- Mis à part ça ton plan te semble parfait ? Continuais-je sans me départir de mon sarcasme.

- Impeccable !

Souriant imperceptiblement je libérais son bras qui se rapprocha du dos de notre voisine dans le but évident de l'interpeller.

- Une dernière chose, dis-je quand sa main fut à deux centimètres. Tu devrais peut-être te débarrasser de tous les parchemins sur ton banc ce serait plus crédible.

- L... L'appella-t-il mais le reste resta coincé dans sa gorge.

Il me fixa les yeux ronds, se rendant compte de sa bévue mais trop tard, elle se retournait déjà.

- Oui ?

Quand elle aperçut le visage de son interlocuteur elle fronça les sourcils mais ne se retourna pas. Bon début. Je commençais déjà à me féliciter d'avoir mis ce plan à exécution quand je me rendis compte que la réponse sensée sortir de la bouche de James ne venait pas. Je tournais la tête pour l'apercevoir et je fus partagée entre l'éclat de rire et le désespoir. Notre prince charmant fixait sa princesse les yeux exorbités la bouche grande ouverte. Cette grimace ne l'avantageait pas spécialement. _Son _froncement de sourcil s'accentua et elle du apparemment faire un effort pour prendre sur elle-même.

- Tu veux quelque chose Potter ?

La bouche se mit en mouvement mais aucun son ne sortit. Il se contentait d'ouvrir et de fermer sa bouche sans être apparemment capable de se souvenir du mode d'emploi pour une conversation. Dans l'espoir de la faire réagir, je lui lançais un nouveau coup de pied du plus fort que je pus et il sursauta.

- Je…Je…Je-Je…

Oh Merlin ! De mieux en mieux. Il bégayait maintenant. Il aurait mieux fait de continuer à faire le poisson s'il n'était pas capable d'aligner deux mots !

- Tu…?

- Parchemin…un parchemin…Je veux…voudrais un parchemin.

Je lui lançais un énième coup de pied.

- S'il te plait !

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe non dépourvu, à ma consternation, d'un soupçon de mépris et lui tendit une feuille de parchemin puis se concentra à nouveau sur le cours. Il prit délicatement le bout de papier et le déposa sur son bureau. Il avait l'air abattu. Sans un mot je lui glissais ses parchemins à lui que j'avais réussi in extremis à cacher sur mes genoux en lui tapotant gentiment le dos en signe de réconfort. Quand le cours fut enfin fini James ne s'était toujours pas départi de sa mine triste et sortit de la classe sans un mot ni regard pour personne. J'avais maintenant une heure de libre et comptait bien retrouver James pour mettre les choses au clair. Je rejoignis Cléo et nous sortîmes ensemble de la classe. Devant la porte se trouvaient les élèves de Serdaigle parmi lesquels se trouvait Hélicia. Une fois toute les trois réunies, je leur expliquait la scène qui venait de se passer. Nous décidâmes que Cléo et moi iraient s'expliquer avec Potter tandis que Hélicia se chargeait de trouver une idée qui amenderait James auprès de sa futur- du moins l'espérais-je maintenant. Comme je l'avais deviné James se trouvait sous notre chêne dans le Parc

- Je suis nul ! Nous accueilli-t-il.

- C'est de ma faute j'aurais du me souvenir qu'un sourire te mettait la tête à l'envers alors une conversation…

Il eut un sourire amer ce qui n'était pas vraiment l'effet escompté.

- Regarde le bon coté des choses ...commença Cléo...

Mais elle ne pu aller plus loin cette fois il n'y avait pas de bon coté à la situation et il le savait. Merlin semblait s'acharner sur ce pauvre James. Nous restâmes une dizaine de minutes sans rien dire, tous perdus dans nos réflexions, cherchant une suite au plan. Je levais les yeux en quête d'un sourire triomphant ou d'une lueur d'espoir mais rien ne vint. Je me rendis compte que j'étais encore à un carrefour : soit nous restions là à creuser nos petites cervelles de gryffondor, ce qui ne nous avais pas franchement réussi ces dernier temps, soit il était temps de laisser un peu faire la nature ou le destin. Garder une position de spectateur pendant quelques temps histoire de voir plus clair et de repartir sur des idées plus sensées. Cela me semblait être la meilleure solution.

- Peut-être devrions nous juste laisser tomber.

- Quoi ?!

James me fixait les yeux ronds, le visage déformé par la stupeur et déjà la tristesse de me voir aussi peu loyale à mes promesses.

- Temporairement je veux dire. A notre point, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus pour l'instant alors peut-être est-il plus… sage pendant quelques temps de s'abstenir de toutes combines.

- Mais …dit-il ahuri.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça James ! Je n'ai pas dis qu'il fallait t'abandonner et te laisser tout seul. Je dis juste qu'on peut faire un break et… advienne que pourra !

Ils se replongèrent à nouveau dans leurs pensées semblant peser le pour et le contre. Si Cléo paraissait accepter mon raisonnement comme le plus raisonnable, elle ne semblait pas y adhérer totalement et je sentais qu'elle avait quelques objections à formuler. James, lui, avait plus de mal à trouver des 'pour' à un projet auquel il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt.

- Cela veut dire que je n'aurais plus le droit de la regarder, ni de lui parler ? Je ne dois plus rien tenter ? demanda-t-il très réticent à cette idée.

- Non ! Bien sur que non. Je t'explique.

Je n'étais pas vraiment douée pour mettre mes pensées en mots. Peu importe le nombre de fois que j'essayais, les mots que j'utilisais pour exprimer ma pensée n'avait ni le même sens ou même intensité que ceux formulés dans ma tête.

- En version courte, tu dois la considérer comme la fille que tu as croisée ce matin.

- Quelle fille ?

- Exactement ! Fais comme si elle n'était pas plus importante qu'une autre fille. Tu peux lui parler mais pas si c'est une conversation que tu as programmée. Si l'occasion se présente tant mieux. Si pendant ce temps de retrait elle ne t'adresse pas la parole, apprend à faire avec.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ça ressemble plutôt à une renonciation. J'ai l'impression que tu me dis juste 'Oublie-la !'.

Merlin ! Il avait raison pourtant cela ne me semblait pas si farfelu comme idée. Note à moi-même trouver un job où la parole n'est pas nécessaire. Ne m'étonne pas que je bataillais autant pour les exposés. La plupart du temps je finissais toujours soit par tomber sur un sujet diamétralement opposé, soit je ne me rappelais même plus mon sujet initial.

- D'accord, soupirais-je. Imagine que tu es un chasseur et qu'elle est une biche. Jusque là tu me suis ? Génial. Imagine maintenant que la biche soit près de toi mais pas assez pour que tu l'ais du premier coup. Tu devras faire très attention à tes gestes. La moindre erreur peut la mener hors de ta portée. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Je pense que oui, hésita-t-il.

Je me tournais vers Cléo qui se retenait de rire de ma comparaison. J'ignorais son sourire moqueur. James suivait plus ou moins mon idée et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

- Admettons que tu décides d'être un chasseur prudent et que plutôt de prendre le risque de faire le premier pas qui gâchera peut-être toutes tes chances de l'attraper, tu te tapis dans les buissons attendant qu'elle se rapproche d'elle-même.

- Oui, mais si la biche ne bouge pas ou s'éloigne même ?

- C'est une des possibilités que j'ai énoncées. Alors le chasseur reprend sa traque. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau près de la biche.

Entendre sa dulcinée comparée à une biche, lui arracha un sourire mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'interroger sur la raison.

- Quel est l'autre résultat possible pour un chasseur prudent ?

- Il attend patiemment encore et encore et tout un coup un évènement, qui n'aurait pas pu se produire si le chasseur ne s'était pas arrêté, intervient et jette tout droit la biche dans la direction du chasseur. Ce que je veux dire c'est que dans les deux cas, il y a une solution avec ses avantages et inconvénients. L'une sera plus radicale mais demandera plus de patience l'autre sera plus directe mais incertaine. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

Si jamais il ne comprenait j'étais bonne pour coudre ma bouche. Certains aurait pensé que cette façon de voir et dire les choses était encore plus insensée mais cela me semblait tellement plus limpide dit ainsi ! Heureusement c'était le cas de James lui aussi. Cléo, elle avait stoppé son rire et me scrutais profondément.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends énoncer une de tes idées aussi clairement et pourtant d'un coté ça n'a aucun sens !

Je souris, un peu fière de moi et James nous fit remarquer que notre prochain cours allait bientôt commencer.

Lors du dîner, alors que Cléo reprenait mon étonnante métaphore pour expliquer notre idée à Sirius je me tournais vers _elle_ qui était assise à quelques mètres, entourée de ses trois plus proches amies. Elle du sentir mon regard sur elle car elle ne mit pas plus de vingt seconde à poser à son tour son regard sur moi. Mais alors que le mien n'exprimait que curiosité le sien était clairement hostile. Je vérifiais que James n'était pas à coté de moi et que je ne me méprenais pas sur le destinataire de ce regard noir mais James était devant moi et elle aurait du se pencher pour l'apercevoir. Par pur réflexe je me tournais pour voir si quelqu'un se tenait derrière moi mais il n'y avait qu'un des quatre murs de la Grande Salle. Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'elle détournait ses yeux de ma direction et se replongeait dans une conversation avec sa voisine d'en face.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Me demanda Sirius.

Je frappais la main de Sirius qui s'emparait déjà de mon assiette et me mis à manger lentement ma part de gâteau au chocolat et à la citrouille. D'une part parce que son regard occupait encore mes pensées mais surtout pour mettre Sirius au supplice puisqu'il avait déjà englouti son morceau. Je m'apprêtais à regarder à nouveau dans sa direction quand j'interceptais Cody du regard. Il me salua de la main puis pointa les portes de la Grande Salle. J'acquiesçai et donnais, à son plus grand bonheur, le reste de mon dessert à Sirius.

- Comment ça va ? Me demanda-t-il une fois que nous fûmes sous l'arcade qui dessinait la large porte.

- Plutôt bien, répondis-je.

- Génial.

- Et toi ?

- Moi aussi. Il semblait gêné, pendant un instant il redevint le Cody timide qui m'avait offert sa carte.

- Je voulais savoir si on pouvait se voir ce week-end. Aller se promener dans le parc ou ce que tu veux ?

Il semblait hésitant, semblant s'attendre à tout moment que je l'envoi bouler lui et ses rencards. Je lui fis un large sourire

- J'adorerais.

- Génial ! s'exclama-t-il, l'air soulagé. Alors on se voit samedi à deux heures près du Saule cogneur ?

- Parfait.

Intérieurement j'effectuais la danse de la victoire. J'avais un troisième rendez-vous avec un garçon qui me plaisait de plus en plus. Merlin avait décidé que c'était à mon tour d'être heureuse et je ne pouvais que l'approuver. Trop occupée à jubiler intérieurement, je ne vis pas Cody s'approcher et poser ses lèvres à la commissure des miennes.

- J'ai hâte d'être samedi, me murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Il sortit de la Grande Salle tandis que la connexion entre mes neurones se rétablissait lentement. Comme un automate je me dirigeais vers la table des gryffondors et me rassit à coté de Sirius et Cléo.

-E h bien, eh bien ! Susurra Sirius, la marieuse deviendrait-elle la mariée ?

- Tais-toi !

- Oh mais notre petite princesse rougit !

Je tirais puérilement la langue à Sirius, encore trop en mode guimauve pour lui donner la correction qu'il méritait.

- Alors il a dit quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? Vous avez parlé de quoi ? Il a dit…

- Cléo !

On ne la changerait jamais ! Mais je décidais de couper court à l'inquisition et lui donnait tous les détails de notre conversation. Ce qui malheureusement ne la calma pas.

- Mais c'est génial ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Je m'occuperais de tes cheveux ! Et tu devrais mettre ce joli sweat que Hélicia t'a offert pour ton précédent anniversaire ! Oh non j'ai une meilleure idée !

Je la laissais jacasser toute seule sachant que à part la fatigue et une crampe de la mâchoire rien ne la ferait taire. Pour samedi je ne m'inquiétais pas trop j'avais réussi à la chasser du dortoir pour les deux premier rendez-vous, pourquoi pas le troisième ?

Je remarquais alors que Remus, James et Peter n'écoutaient absolument pas notre conversation et semblaient se disputer à voix basse.

- Il y a un problème ? S'incrusta Sirius.

Les trois garçons nous regardèrent comme s'ils venaient à peine de se rendre compte de notre présence. Remus reprit plus vite ses esprits.

- C'est juste James qui fait des siennes.

- Je ne fais rien de tout cela ! Je dis juste que si moi je ne dois plus lui adresser la parole, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en auriez le droit ! Dis lui toi ! dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Dis lui qu'il ne doit pas la faire fuir sinon je ne l'attraperais jamais.

S'ensuivit un long silence où Remus et Peter dévisagèrent James comme s'ils voyaient une créature inconnue que leur meilleur ami assis entre eux deux.

- De quoi tu parles James ? Demanda finalement Peter.

- De la biche ! S'exclama-t-il excéder.

Les quelques personnes autour le dévisagèrent curieusement avant de retourner à leur conversation.

- La biche ?! Répéta Remus apparemment préoccupé par l'état mental de son ami.

- Dis lui toi !

Je ne pris pas le temps de lui dire que la façon dont il m'adressait la parole était très impolie et que si mes parents m'avaient donné un prénom ce n'était pas pour qu'on m'appelle 'Toi !'. Vu l'état dans lequel il était il ne m'aurait même pas écouté. Je m'évertuais donc à reprendre la théorie de la biche et du chasseur à l'adresse de Remus et de Peter. Ils eurent le même sourire que j'avais remarqué chez James mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas plus que la première fois. Cela devait juste leur rappeler un souvenir particulièrement amusant.

- Mais par rapport à votre divergence, je suis désolée James mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cette théorie devrait s'appliquer à Remus, Sirius et Peter.

- Mais…mais …c'est injuste !

- Fallait pas être celui qui est amoureux d'elle, le nargua Sirius, tu pourrais aller lui parler.

- Insensé ! Rétorqua James Si je ne l'aimais pas je ne verrais pas l'utilité d'aller lui parler.

Je mis fin à cette conversation inutile en leur rappelant qu'il était temps de remonter dans notre salle commune.

* * *

**À suivre ....**

**

* * *

  
**

**Voilà le chapitre 3 ! **

**Bon par contre nous sommes désolées, le chapitre suivant n'est toujours pas prêt pour cause de panne d'inspiration et pour tous vous dire de panne de motivation !**

**On essaie de l'écrire le plus rapidement possible et on vous dit à dans peut être une semaine ou deux !**

**Un GRAND MERCI à toutes celles qui laissent un petit mot !**

**Bisous à tou(te)s**

**Bézo' et Sémi**


	5. Chapter 5

**She's not her**

**Résumé : Deux choix s'imposaient à moi, soit j'aidais Potter à conquérir la belle de son coeur, soit je le laissais se débrouiller en sachant pertinemment que ça se solderait pas un échec et qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tranquille....**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic. Bézo et Sémi.**

**Ce chapitre est corrigé par ALTHEA BLACK**

**Bonne lecture. Bézo et Sémiramis !**

**OooOo**

**Chapitre 4 : L'espérance ne mène à rien, mais la persévérance mène au droit chemin.** **[Jean-François Morin]**

Je passais tout mon temps libre avec Cody, ce qui se résumait à une demi-heure par jour après le dîner. Ce n'était pas énorme et cette situation me frustrait au plus haut point. Nous n'en étions toujours pas à notre premier baiser et je me découvrais des envies tout à fait nouvelles. Avoir envie d'être près d'un garçon, d'être dans ses bras, de l'embrasser était complètement inédit. Des sortes de fourmillements dans le ventre me prenaient lorsque je pensais à lui ou dès que je l'apercevais. Naïve, j'avais demandé à Cléo si tout cela était normal et c'est en rigolant qu'elle m'avait affirmé que oui. Je m'étais sentie complètement stupide et avait balbutié en rougissant que j'étais une débutante dans le domaine des petits copains et tout ce qui allait avec. Ce soir, elles avaient prévus de passer une soirée rien que toutes les trois et que, selon les termes d'Hélicia, elles m'apprendraient « comment réussir son premier baiser en dix leçons ». Autant dire que je n'attendais pas cette soirée avec impatience, un peu vexée qu'elles puissent penser que je ne sache pas embrasser.

- Tu ne pourrais pas te concentrer deux minutes ?

Je refis surface et vit James me darder d'un regard agacé. Je m'étais enfin décidée à lui demander de l'aide pour mon devoir d'enchantement qui était à rendre pour le lendemain. Avec toutes ces histoires, je l'avais complètement oublié et c'est totalement paniquée que j'avais imploré son aide.

- Désolée, on ne pourrait pas faire une pause ? Demandais-je légèrement épuisée.

Il m'entraînait depuis une heure et j'avais plutôt de bon résultat. J'arrivais à réduire ma valise à la taille d'une souris, malheureusement elle était toujours aussi lourde à porter. Nous travaillions dans sa chambre pour plus de tranquillité et parce que l'accès au dortoir des filles était interdit aux garçons. C'est avec réticence que James m'avait prêté sa valise mais mes compliments sur son habileté à pouvoir tout remettre en ordre si je n'y arrivais pas avaient fait mouche.

Je m'affalais dans le lit de Sirius. J'avais été étonnée de voir le lit des quatre garçons rangé et les couvertures à leur place quand je me souvins que les elfes de maison faisaient tous les lits de tous les Poudlariens. Malgré mon ignorance pour le monde de la magie, la première fois que j'avais rencontré une de ces créatures, leur servitude et leur manie de vouloir se punir pour quelque chose dont ils n'étaient pas coupables (j'avais bousculé l'elfe alors qu'il arrivait avec un plateau rempli de boissons fraîches) m'avaient révoltée. De l'esclavage. Voilà ce que les sorciers imposaient à ce peuple depuis bien longtemps.

- À quoi pense la belle au bois dormant ? Demanda James en s'asseyant en face de moi, sur son propre lit.

- Aux elfes de maison.

Je le vis grimacer. Nous avions déjà eu une discussion, et ce sujet était épineux. James étant un sang pur, il n'avait jamais connu un monde sans la magie, et de ce fait jamais un monde sans les elfes de maison. Pour lui, les elfes aimaient ce qu'ils faisaient, pour moi c'était un lavage de cerveau.

- On reprend ? Dit-il sûrement dans l'espoir de changer de sujet et je souris malicieusement.

- Puisqu'il le faut.

Mon air fataliste le fit ricaner et je me remis au travail. Il me fallut trois-quarts d'heure de plus pour y arriver parfaitement.

Lorsque mon professeur me lâcha, je redescendis avec plaisir dans la salle commune. Avant que j'eus pu faire un pas de plus dans la salle, Hélicia ( qui squattait) et Cléo m'attrapaient et m'emmenaient dans le dortoir. Je ne sais par quel miracle elles avaient réussi à mettre nos autres colocataires de dortoir dehors mais le fait était là, nous n'étions que trois dans la chambre, ce qui à cet instant même ne me rassurait pas trop. D'un signe de la main, Hélicia me fit signe de m'installer sur mon lit et elles s'installèrent à mes cotés. Je m'installais confortablement (cette soirée allait être longue !) et me tournais vers mes deux meilleures amies légèrement honteuse mais définitivement curieuse.

- Cléo à toi l'honneur ma chère, dit pompeusement Helicia.

- Merci ma chère ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Bien, ma chère sœur, nous sommes tous réunit en ce jour pour évoquer la future union de Cody et L…

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! On n'est pas un couple marié que je sache !

- Pas encore, mais qui sait…

- Viens en au fait Cléo ! Grognais-je en rougissant, chassant l'image furtive de moi dans une robe blanche.

- Bon avant tout, il faut que nous te posions une question essentielle…

Elles me scrutaient profondément ne semblant pas se décider à me poser la question. Réalisant qu'elles attendaient un signe de ma part je soufflais d'ennui devant toute cette cérémonie.

- Laquelle Hélicia ?

Elles me sourirent fièrement comme à un enfant qui venait de répondre correctement à une question difficile pour son âge.

- Est-ce que Cody te plait ?

- C'est ça ta question essentielle ?!

Comme si elles ne savaient pas que je guettais le moindre mouvement de Cody dans ma direction. Et que quand mes pensées n'étaient pas accaparées par Potter, par Elle, par les cours ou par mes amies quand elles recevaient une lettre de leurs parents, je ne pensais qu'à Cody ou à un moyen de passer du temps avec lui. A voir leurs airs franchement curieux et impatients, elles ne semblaient pas se douter que oui, nom de Merlin, Cody me plaisait beaucoup !

- Allez ! Me pressa Cléo

- Eh bien je ne sais pas, hésitais-je malicieusement.

- Quoi ?! Mais enfin ! Ça fait deux semaines que tu passes tout ton temps libres avec lui ! Et quand on est dans la Grande Salle j'ai presque l'impression que tu vas manquer ta bouche à force de fixer la table des Poufsouffles au lieu de regarder ce que tu fais avec ta fourchette ! Et n'oublions pas ces quelques hiboux qui sont arrivés presque un soir sur deux pour te souhaiter bonne nuit. J'étais sure qu'il te plaisait énormément ! Et…

- Cléo !

Cette fois c'est Hélicia qui avait mis fin au flot de paroles incontrôlable de sa sœur. Si je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je fixais autant la table de Cody je me rappelais parfaitement les messages qu'il m'envoyait le soir. C'était simplement un mot de remerciement pour l'après-midi passé ensemble suivi d'un souhait de bonne nuit mais ses messages avaient un effet magique sur mon moral qui éloignait loin de mon esprit le moindre cauchemar. Remarquant que les deux sœurs débattaient à mon sujet je me forçais à revenir sur terre et à prêter une oreille à la conversation.

- Aaahhh !

Apparemment sous les éclairements de Hélicia, Cléo venait de comprendre que ma réponse avait été quelque peu moqueuse.

- Ça crève les yeux qu'elle est folle de lui ! Enfin pour des yeux attentifs comme les nôtres !

- Bon maintenant que la question essentielle de la soirée a enfin été élucidée je crois que je vais aller à la bibliothè-…

- Pas si vite ! La soirée ne fait que commencer …

Oh mon dieu pourquoi je n'étais pas rester terrée dans le dortoir des garçons ?

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Que veux-tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien avec Cody ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Sa question me pris au dépourvue. Que voulaient-elles que je fasse ? Je me tournais vers Cléo dans l'espoir de la voir elle aussi regarder curieusement sa sœur mais elle me fixait moi semblant attendre une réponse.

- Je…Je ne sais pas.

- Tu comptes quand même sortir avec lui ?

- Eh bien s'il le veut je…

- Allô ! On parle du mec qui t'a envoyé une carte à la Saint-Valentin ! Il te faut quoi ? Une enseigne clignotante sur sa tête disant 'sors avec moi' ?

Oui.

- Oh mais on en est pas encore là ! Balbutiais-je sentant à ma plus grande honte mes joues s'empourprer.

- Mais tu le voudrais bien !

Je n'avais pas à répondre, ce n'était pas une question. Bien sur que je voulais sortir avec Cody et je savais que je lui plaisais un minimum sinon il ne m'aurait pas envoyé une carte de Saint-Valentin mais j'avais l'impression que depuis cette preuve d'affection, il se comportait plus comme un simple ami que comme un petit ami potentiel. Nous parlions tous les jours, rions mais je pouvais en dire de même pour James et moi. Évidemment je ne ressentais pas pour James ce que je ressentais pour Cody mais d'un point de vue extérieur ces deux relations devaient paraître très similaires.

- C'est juste que j'attends. Il ne me l'a toujours pas demandé, dis-je en rougissant à nouveau.

- Mais c'est tellement démodé de laisser les mecs faire le premier pas. Prend les commandes ! Tu es belle, intelligente et indépendante, il n'a aucune chance contre toi.

On ne changerait jamais Cléo. Et c'était une bonne chose.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr !

Je me mis à sourire. Elle avait raison évidemment ! Pourquoi serait-ce à Cody de faire le premier pas ? Si j'attendais que les choses me tombent dans la main, je risquais fort de finir vieille fille entourée de ses chats et hiboux pour seule compagnie. Mais comment faire ? Je me voyais mal lui sauter dessus alors qu'il me parlait des derniers actes magiques de sa sœur cadette ! En fait je me voyais mal lui sauter dessus tout court. Que penserait-il ? Il me prendrait pour une folle à lier à coup sur. Ou pire si mon baiser s'avouait si désastreux qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir ? Je m'aperçus alors que Hélicia s'amusait à me faire des grimaces pour attirer mon attention.

- T'es toute blanche ! S'exclama-t-elle.

J'essayais vaguement de leur confier mes craintes mais je ne dus pas articuler correctement.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dis : et si je l'embrasse mal ?

Mes amies éclatèrent de rire. Enfin ex-amies. Vexée qu'elles se moquent de moi si ouvertement, je leur tournais le dos.

- Excuse-nous, hoqueta Hélicia, mais tu as dis ça d'une façon tellement dramatique ! Pour quelle raison ne saurais-tu pas embrasser correctement ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne moi ! Jamais ! Oh mon dieu ! Vous vous rendez compte ! M'écriais-je. Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne ! Et j'ai dix-sept ans ! Dix-sept ! Je ne suis pas normale. Je suis sûre que bientôt on va m'inviter dans une de ces émissions ou l'on vient témoigner parce qu'on a une anomalie ! Me lamentais-je. Imaginez Mlle X (qui préfère garder l'anonymat pour des raisons évidentes) se confie; à 60 ans elle n'a jamais embrassé quelqu'un ou pire depuis son désastreux premier baiser lors de ses dix-sept ans elle n'a plus jamais oser réitérer l'expérience. Je vivrais encore dans ma chambre d'ado et vous vous serez mariées vous aurez des enfants et des arrières petits-enfants et vous leur direz, « J'ai connu une fille dont le premier baiser a été tellement désastreux qu'elle a quitté l'Angleterre et n'est plus jamais revenu. Je suis sûre qu'elle est toujours seule ». Ce serait atroce ! Oh mon Dieu j'espère que Cody ne me demandera jamais de sortir avec lui ! Ce serait horrible et je serais obligée de …

Je restais figée pendant quelques secondes. La situation était des plus irréaliste. Est-ce que je venais vraiment de me transformer en hystérique paranoïaque ? Est-ce que je venais vraiment de hurler que j'espérais que Cody ne m'inviterait jamais à sortir ? Mais plus que tout est-ce que Helicia, ma meilleure amie, venait vraiment de m'embrasser ?

- Alors c'était si compliqué que ça ?

- Je…je…

- Je viens de t'éviter une vie désastreuse et tu ne me remercies même pas ?! Me taquina-t-elle.

- Si tu lui as évité une vie de vieille fille, je crois qu'elle est partie pour vingt ans de rendez-vous avec un psychomage à la fin de chaque semaine, rie à son tour Cléo.

Alors j'éclatais de rire. Parce que je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre ! Moi qui venait il n'y a pas une minute de cela me monter le bourrichon parce que j'avais eu peur de n'être jamais embrassée pourrait maintenant raconter que mon premier baiser avait été celui de ma meilleure amie. J'avais l'impression de vivre dans une de ces séries où les héros ne font que vivre aventures burlesques sur accidents hilarants. Et au moment où je pensais que la soirée pouvait maintenant reprendre une tournure plus calme Cléo se planta devant moi et déclara le plus simplement du monde :

- Aller ! On s'exerce !

Et sans rien ajouter, elle me tendit Nounou, mon ours en peluche que j'avais depuis mes trois ans.

Je me levais le lendemain d'humeur massacrante. Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas attendu le week-end pour organiser cette soirée. Parler jusqu'aux petites heures du matin quand on a cours le lendemain n'est pas ce que j'appellerais l'idée du siècle, loin de là.

- Bonjour toi !

Je grognais un vague bonjour à Cléo. Comment faisait-elle pour être debout et depuis longtemps à en juger par ses cheveux humides et son uniforme impeccable sur ses épaules et être de bonne humeur ? C'était une combinaison que je n'arrivais guère à comprendre. Sans grand enthousiasme je me levais et me dirigeais à pas lents vers la salle de bain.

Une fois correctement habillée, je sortis ou plutôt me fit tirer hors du dortoir par une Cléo non seulement de bonne humeur mais dans une forme incroyable. A croire que moins elle dormait mieux elle se portait.

- Allez arrête de faire la tête ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

J'avais horreur qu'on m'accuse de bouder quand j'étais juste fatiguée. Cela me mettait de mauvaise humeur et je finissais souvent par réellement bouder. Mais elle n'attendit même pas ma réponse et sournoisement se faufila dans la salle commune, se posta derrière un Sirius inconscient des plans machiavéliques de mon amie. Elle ne mis pas longtemps à les mettre à exécution et lui hurla dans les oreilles.

Il fit un bond magistral et se cogna la tête conte celle de James qui en face de lui n'avait pas eu le réflexe de s'écarter.

- Mais tu es malade ! S'égosillèrent-ils.

Peine perdue, Cléo ainsi que moi-même étions pliées en deux ainsi que la plupart des spectateurs.

- T'es vraiment nulle Hélicia ! Se plaignit Sirius.

Nos rires se coupèrent nets et nous nous lançâmes un regard d'incompréhension.

- Mais enfin Sirius c'est moi !

- Non sans blague, railla-t-il

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que moi c'est Cléo pas Héli, pouffa-t-elle.

- Cléo ??

Ils ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

- D'accord, dis-je, là ça devient bizarre. Vous vous souvenez quand même bien que Héli à une jumelle à Gryffondor, votre camarade de classe depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Ils me lancèrent un regard interdit avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Pour qui tu nous prends, se moqua James. C'est juste que ce n'est pas le genre de Cléo d'être … il s'interrompit et lança un regard incertain vers Cléo qui plissait déjà les yeux de mécontentement.

- Oui tu vois, dis Sirius en prenant courageusement la relève, tu n'es pas si … joyeuse normalement.

Effectivement Cléo n'avait plus aucune expression pouvant être qualifiée de joyeuse en cet instant et fusillait à intervalles réguliers les deux garçons devant nous.

- Insinueriez-vous, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant, que je suis une rabat-joie ? Que je suis incapable d'être aussi pétillante de vitalité que Héli ?

Les garçons se lancèrent un regard paniqué. L'absence de réponse fut assez éloquent et l'instant suivant Cléo poursuivait les deux énergumènes à travers la salle commune.

Au bout d'un moment, James lança un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir si Cléo le poursuivait toujours ou si elle l'avait abandonné au profit de Sirius. Soulagé, il s'aperçut qu'effectivement ma meilleure amie ne s'occupait plus de son cas. Tout occupé à soupirer il ne vit pas le groupe de filles arrivant vers lui et tel une boule de bowling il fonça droit dans le tas.

Strike !

A ma plus grande horreur je m'aperçus qu'il avait foncé dans le seul groupe de filles que nous nous étions résolus à éviter pour un petit moment. Et comme si Merlin était contre nous, il avait atterris sur la quille la plus importante.

Je fermais les yeux et me retins de justesse de me boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre le chapelet d'insultes qui ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir sur mon ami. Mais le silence perdura une minute, puis deux et je rouvris les yeux. Cléo avait du me laisser me recoucher car la scène devant moi avait plus de chance de faire partie d'un rêve que de la réalité. James l'aidait à se relever avec une douceur infinie que je trouvais attendrissante et loin de refuser la main tendue elle la prit délicatement et se releva sans un mot ou presque.

- Merci James, murmura-t-elle timidement.

A bien y réfléchir on avait du m'assommer ou me droguer, car cela ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination. Elle ne lui avait quand même pas adressé la parole sans élever la voix ? Pire c'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi timide. La scène heureusement pour ma raison ne dura pas longtemps et bientôt elle quitta la salle commune suivie par toutes ses amies qui gloussaient en lançant des regards amusés vers James. Moi-même ne pus retenir un sourire. Il devait avoir le sourire le plus béat de la terre. Je le rejoignis en deux enjambées et lui pinçait la joue. Mais il ne réagit pas, bah voyons ! Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer un coup de pied dans le tibia quand il se tourna d'un bloc vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

- Merci !

- De rien, fis-je indécise. Merci pour quoi ?

- J'avais des doutes sur ta tactique mais je ne m'en fais plus ! Peu importe l'évènement qui a poussé la biche dans ma direction mais ça a été drôlement rapide. Si j'avais su !

Oui, rapide était le mot, bien trop rapide ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Et à voir l'expression de Sirius et de Cléo je n'étais pas la seule à partager cette opinion…

Lors du déjeuner je ne pus m'empêcher de la scruter de temps en temps, cherchant un indice, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait expliquer ce revirement de situation. Même Cody assis à coté de moi semblait remarquer mon petit manège et il finit par me demander qui était donc la personne qui accaparait mon attention. Rougissante sous le reproche dissimulé, je lui montrais d'un signe de tête la jeune fille qui buvait son verre de lait. Celle-ci nous aperçus et piqua un fard à son tour avant de reposer son verre et de détourner vivement le regard vers une de ses amies.

Étrange. Très étrange.

Cody haussa les sourcils.

- Que lui veux-tu ? Elle suit les cours de runes avec nous, non ?

- J'ai aussi histoire de la magie, sortilèges et potion avec elle.

- Et pourquoi la fixes-tu sans arrêt ? Insista-t-il.

J'hésitais à répondre. Tout le monde savait que James Potter aimait cette fille mais nous étions seulement quatre à savoir maintenant qu'il était « soutenu ». Et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait apprécié que je le crie sur les toits même si Cody n'était pas n'importe qui.

- Oh je me demandais simplement où elle a trouvé ce pull ravissant. Dis-je en contemplant mon assiette, honteuse de lui mentir.

- Tu parles du pull que toutes les étudiantes portent en ce moment même, toi y compris ? Demanda Cody mi-perplexe, mi-amusé, se demandant sûrement si j'étais bien réveillée ce matin.

Je rougis de plus belle en m'invectivant de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Elle avait une coiffure différente, des boucles d'oreilles différentes et un bracelet différent du mien. Et il avait fallu que parmi tous ces petits détails visibles par-dessus la table je choisisse une des seules choses que nous avions en commun.

Stupide, stupide, stupide !

Heureusement Cody ne semblait même plus y faire attention et parlait avec enthousiasme avec un camarade de classe. Quidditch, évidemment. Je me tournais alors vers ma gauche en quête d'une conversation intéressante et tombait littéralement nez à nez avec personne d'autre que James Potter. Il était si près que j'aurais pu compter ses cils si cela m'avait intéressé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Je pris soudain conscience que cette possibilité de compter ses cils signifiait que nous étions très très proches et je me mis à rougir. Je pensais alors à me reculer de quelques bons 20 centimètres afin de voir son visage dans son entièreté quand je me fis violement tirer vers l'arrière et me trouvais directement plongée dans les bras d'un Cody qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux à cet instant. J'aurais bien voulu protester d'une telle barbarie mais le fait est que j'appréciais me trouver dans ses bras peu importe la raison qui m'y avait poussé.

- Potter… cette voix menaçante ressemblait tellement peu à celle de Cody que je fus désarçonnée pendant quelques secondes.

- Patterson, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois que j'eus envie de lui faire ravaler dès les premières secondes.

Non pas que je comprenais ou cautionnais le comportement de Cody mais vu que c'est avec lui que j'espérais sortir très bientôt, l'idée saugrenue de me mettre du coté de cet hérisson de Potter ne m'avait même pas effleuré. Cody le fusilla du regard et se leva prestement sans lâcher mon bras une seule seconde. Le temps que mon cerveau assimile et analyse la scène qui venait de se dérouler, nous nous trouvions déjà hors de la Grande Salle. Enfin il s'arrêta mais il continuait à me tourner le dos et un silence pesant s'installa.

- Cody ? Appelais-je doucement.

Il se retourna enfin et ancra ses yeux profondément dans les miens.

- Est-ce que…tu as des…enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que…

Apparemment, une chose le taraudait à tel point qu'il ne savait pas le formuler ou peut-être était-ce quelque chose que dit sans tact je risquais de mal prendre.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Potter ?

Il rougit furieusement mais ne détourna pas le regard, au contraire. Quant à moi la question m'avait tellement choquée que j'en oubliais qu'une question devait généralement être suivie d'une réponse et restais là à le regarder bêtement dans les yeux. Ce n'est qu'au moment où je vis ses yeux se fermer et son corps esquisser un mouvement de recul que je compris mon erreur.

-NON ! Criais-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux devant la violence de ma réponse mais au moins il ne pouvait pas douter de ma sincérité et se mit à sourire.

- Alors je crois que je peux le faire, sourit-il.

- De quoi ? Murmurais-je, perdue dans mes pensées.

Moi ? Amoureuse de James ? Il fallait que je la lui ressorte celle là. Je passais mon temps à essayer de le caser avec une autre fille et on me soupçonnait d'en être amoureuse ? C'était totalement absurde ! Je me demandais bien qui avait pu lui mettre une idée pareille dans la tête.

- Ça.

Et il se pencha délicatement pour m'embrasser.

- Définitivement, murmurais-je avant de capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Ca y était. Toutes les heures durant lesquelles j'avais pu disserter sur la façon dont mon premier baiser se passerait ne laisserait place qu'a un seul nom : Cody. J'avais imaginé ça de toutes les façons possible et imaginable et ce qui se passait était indescriptiblement mieux.

Ses lèvres étaient douces, tentantes, les miennes ne les lâchaient plus. J'étais comme une alcoolique sevré d'alcool pendant trop longtemps alors que je n'avais jamais connu ça. Et je redécouvrais ma drogue avec plaisir.

Cody plaça ses mains sur mes hanches et je frissonnais. C'était tellement bon, tellement nouveau, grisant. Mon ventre fit un triple salto arrière quand il se recula et me regarda dans les yeux. Mes joues devinrent cramoisie et il rit avant de reprendre l'assaut de mes lèvres.

C'était mille fois mieux qu'embrasser Nounou.

Quand nous retournâmes dans la Grande Salle pour terminer notre petit déjeuner j'irradiais tellement de bonheur que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire bêtement à toutes les personnes dont je croisais le regard. La raison ? Ma main ne pendait pas le long de mon corps comme tout les matins depuis bien longtemps. Non aujourd'hui ma main était enlacée par celle du garçon qui me plaisait le plus dans cette école et rien qu'y penser me rendait euphorique. Mais amies nous accueillirent de 'Enfin !' qui me firent rougir mais ne diminua en rien le plaisir indicible du moment que je passais. Quand le déjeuner fut terminé Cody m'embrassa une dernière fois puis partit en direction de son cours de Potion qu'il avait en commun avec les Poufsouffle tandis que je me dirigeais avec mes amies vers notre cours de Botanique. Nous étions bientôt arrivées aux serres quand je me fis tirer en arrière pour la seconde fois de la journée.

- Tu pourrais me dire merci !

Je poussais un soupir d'agacement. Les gens n'avaient-ils aucune manière ? Était-il si difficile de juste m'interpeller ?

- Te remercier de quoi, demandais-je.

- Si tu sors enfin avec Cody c'est entièrement grâce à moi.

J'avalais ma salive de travers avant d'éclater de rire. Il me jeta un regard vexé puis entreprit de s'expliquer

- Il faut croire que finalement je suis peut être plus doué que toi pour réunir les gens, dit-il en souriant.

- Dommage que ça ne marche pas pour toi, le taquinais-je.

- Ouch ! Touché ! Dit-il en posant dramatiquement sa main sur son cœur.

- Non sérieusement Mme Patterson, je suis heureux pour vous, me dit-il sincèrement.

- Merci.

Et il me serra brièvement dans ses bras en guise de félicitation. Quand je ressortis de son étreinte, je plongeais par accident dans son regard haineux. Elle était là à quelques mètres et Elle me fixait comme si la chose qu'elle désirait le plus au monde était de combler la distance entre nous et de me tuer d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

**À Suivre ...**

**Nous revoilà enfin ! ...ou pas.**

**Le prochain chapitre n'est toujours pas finis !**

**Beaucoup de boulot, beaucoup de fainéantise et beaucoup de "non-motivation" ça n'aide pas.**

**NOTE : Bezo participe à un concours ! Allez voir sur notre profil pour l'aider ! Les petites curieuses pourront voir à quoi elle ressemble (Son surnom est Tess ) ;)**

**Bisous à tou(te)s !**

**Bézo' et Sémi**


	6. Chapter 6

**She's not her**

**Résumé : Deux choix s'imposaient à moi, soit j'aidais Potter à conquérir la belle de son coeur, soit je le laissais se débrouiller en sachant pertinemment que ça se solderait pas un échec et qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tranquille....**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic.  
**

**Cadeau pour Ccilia**

**Chapitre corrigé par ALTHEA BLACK**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Bézo' et Sémi  
**

**OoooO**

**Chapitre 5 : Ce que la voix peut cacher, le regard le livre. [Georges Bernanos] **

Cela faisait deux semaines que je sortais avec Cody et jamais semaines scolaires ne m'avaient parues plus belles. Malgré tous les sourires moqueurs et regards narquois je n'arrivais pas à quitter ce sentiment de bien-être qui me faisait sourire constamment ; j'avais l'air bête, certes, mais j'étais heureuse et au fond c'est tout ce qui importait. De plus, la stabilité de ma vie amoureuse n'était pas ma seule source de joie. Si j'avais croisé James Potter à ce moment dans le couloir je suis certaine que j'aurais aperçu un visage au sourire large et presque douloureux, identique au mien. Depuis ce jour où elle lui avait enfin adressé la parole sur un ton sinon amical, du moins n'était-il ni dur, ni cassant, il volait sur son propre nuage qui ne cessait de s'élever au fil des jours. Oh, pas qu'elle lui adressait régulièrement la parole ! – nous n'en n'étions pas encore là- mais c'était un futur qui n'était plus inenvisageable ou proche de l'utopie.

Le lendemain même de cette journée que nous avions marqué d'une pierre blanche, elle avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir à chaque repas à une distance nettement inférieure à laquelle elle nous avait habituée. De plus quand les deux groupes se rencontraient dans le couloir le schéma habituel –regard langoureux d'un de nos membres complètement ignoré par la destinataire de ce regard avec parfois en bonus les regards méprisants et moqueurs de ses amies- avait été brisé et remplacé par une scène qui mettait du baume au cœur dudit membre qui avait droit maintenant à un regard en billet de la bien-aimée destinataire avec la cacophonie de gloussement de ses amies en fond sonore. Mais l'euphorie de mon ami tenait à la victoire qu'il avait décrochée ce matin même juste avant le petit-déjeuner.

James, Sirius et moi patientions dans le Hall qu'Hélicia nous rejoigne pour aller déjeuner quand la bande qui était ces derniers temps au centre de toutes nos conversations parut soudainement au bout du couloir. Je pinçais vivement les cotes de James qui regardait dans l'autre direction et avant qu'il puisse émettre le moindre son de protestation lui signalait discrètement la présence de l'objet de ses désirs à quelques mètres de là. Comme je restais concentrée sur son visage, je devinais avec exactitude le moment où il l'aperçut. Son menton se releva de quelques centimètres, son froncement de sourcil disparut, sa bouche se tordit dans un sourire à la fois timide et heureux et ses yeux s'emplirent d'une douceur infinie.

J'avoue avoir été jalouse pendant quelques secondes, non pas d'Elle pour avoir réussi à se faire aimer de James mais de James lui-même. Il avait une telle certitude et une telle confiance dans son amour pour cette fille et son amour, tel que je pouvais le juger à l'instant, n'était pas mince. Je me demandais si moi aussi je serais capable un jour d'aimer avec une telle intensité. Je me focalisais ensuite sur son visage à Elle afin de voir si nous avions fait encore quelques progrès durant la nuit -N'entendez pas par là ce que je n'ai pas dit, mais c'est bien connu que la nuit porte conseil et que nos rêves en disent long sur notre état d'esprit même quand nous tentons de nous berner nous mêmes. Quand elle fut à notre hauteur je vis son regard glisser sur moi, sauter sur Sirius avant de venir finalement se poser sur James. Je pensais à retenir mon souffle quand je m'aperçus que je le faisais depuis que son regard s'était posé sur moi. A peine eut-elle posé ses yeux sur James que son regard changea imperceptiblement et un sourire, petit mais amusé apparut sur ses lèvres. Je manquais d'ouvrir la bouche en grand et attendis qu'elles passent les portes de la Grande Salle pour me tourner d'un bloc vers mon ami. Cette fois, je ne retins pas ma réaction et éclatai d'un rire franc qui résonna dans tout le hall. Je comprenais mieux la raison de ce sourire à présent. James avait les yeux fixés sur les portes de la Grande Salle à l'endroit même où elle venait de disparaître mais son air d'ahurissement total m'étais parfaitement visible de ma place et mes rires redoublèrent d'intensité. Il du finir par nous entendre quand Sirius mêla ses rires aux miens et secoua la tête comme si un enchantement avait été rompu. Nous riions encore quand Héli fit son apparition moins d'une minute plus tard. Aussitôt qu'elle vit nos mines amusées et l'air un peu perdu de notre troisième camarade, elle perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur matinale.

- Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que j'ai raté la scène d'amour du jour.

A nos acquiescements, elle redoubla ses plaintes mais elle était trop curieuse et bientôt ses jérémiades se transformèrent en demande d'un compte rendu détaillé du spectacle de la matinée. Nous décidâmes de d'abord rejoindre Cléo, Remus et Peter qui, affamés, n'avaient pu attendre Hélicia, afin de nous épargner d'avoir à raconter deux fois la scène.

Le déjeuner fut relativement calme compte tenu de notre aventure de ce matin. La seule distraction ayant consisté à rattraper Peter et Hélicia chaque fois que leurs yeux se baladaient avec un peu trop d'insistance sur son groupe à Elle au point que ça en devenait même gênant pour nous. Il faudrait sérieusement penser à leur faire revoir la définition du mot 'discrètement'. Quand il fut l'heure d'abandonner la Grande Salle pour la salle de Botanique nous saluâmes rapidement Héli qui partait en direction de son cours d'études des créatures magiques. Je n'avais pas eu ma dose de Cody ce matin – je sais je suis affreusement pathétique- et cela se faisait ressentir sur mon humeur. Mais ça allait éventuellement s'estomper avec le temps alors autant en profiter que regretter plus tard de ne pas avoir su être heureuse au maximum. Cependant une surprise de taille m'attendait en botanique. La prof avait décidé de nous faire travailler en binôme pendant les trois heures sur les plantes que nous étudiions théoriquement depuis huit jours maintenant. Mais n'étant pas satisfaite des groupes que nous avions l'habitude de former (amitié oblige) elle avait prit soin d'établir au préalable une liste de partenaire qu'elle lut à voix haute afin que nous rejoignîmes directement notre nouveau collègue dès l'appel de notre nom. La serre dans laquelle nous nous trouvions donnait pleine vue sur la partie du parc la plus fréquentée c'est-à-dire aux alentours de la Grande Porte et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que je reconnus une tête blonde de ma connaissance se diriger vers le lac en compagnie de sa classe. Il parlait tranquillement avec Hélicia et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être jalouse d'elle. Chose très stupide puisque, il n'y avait qu'une simple amitié entre eux mais je la jalousais de passer plus de temps que moi avec lui en semaine. Stupide choipeaux et ses maisons ! Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par un coup de coude de Cléo.

- Quoi ?

- La prof a dit ton nom.

Que le professeur dise mon nom c'était normal et attendu, que Cléo me le fasse remarquer en voyant que je ne l'avais pas fait c'était gentil et toujours aussi normal mais que cela la fasse autant sourire ne collait pas. A moins que…

- Elle nous a placé ensemble, m'écriais-je aussi discrètement que possible.

Etant donné que les bînomes étaient valables pour l'année entière rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que d'être placée avec Cléo.

- Non, je crois que tu es avec moi, nous interrompit une voix.

Je me raidis et inspirais un grand coup avant de lui faire face. Pourquoi au nom de Merlin, sur les 24 élèves de cette classe avait-elle été choisie pour être mon binôme ?! Depuis ce jour d'il y a deux semaines où elle m'avait dardée de son regard glacial son attitude à mon égard avait toujours été si polie, timide et tellement indifférente qu'il m'arrivait parfois de douter de mes propres souvenirs. N'empêche qui si ma nouvelle position pouvait grandement servir mes intérêts, j'avouais ne pas savoir comment l'aborder.

- Ah.

Ce fut tout ce que j'arrivais à sortir tandis que Cléo, cette veinarde, allait s'asseoir aux cotés de Sirius.

- On s'y met ? Proposais-je.

Elle acquiesça doucement et tandis qu'elle se penchait pour attraper le matériel situé au pied de la table je croisais le regard de James. Il me fit un sourire éblouissant et leva discrètement en l'air son pouce. Merlin, comme si c'est moi qui avait choisi les binômes ! Si ça avait été le cas je ne me serais jamais fait endurer la présence d'une telle emmerdeuse –c'est vrai quoi, ne pouvait-elle pas simplement tomber amoureuse de James au premier regard comme le faisait la plupart des filles de cette école ? Non, bien sur que non c'était beaucoup plus drôle si une bande de copains devait se triturer les méninges pour la faire craquer ! Une chose est certaine si j'avais eu le choix des binômes c'est à James que j'aurais refilé cette migraine ambulante et je me serais collée à Cléo ! Mais justement je n'avais pas eu le choix et je me résignais donc à passer tous mes cours de botanique en sa charmante compagnie. Heureusement ce cours ne requerrait pas un énorme échange entre les deux partenaires et il s'écoula une bonne heure avant qu'elle m'adresse à nouveau la parole.

- Alors tu sors avec Cody Patterson.

- Oui, dis-je sans même tourner la tête.

Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi elle abordait le sujet ; enfin elle me facilitait la tache quelque part.

- On sort ensemble depuis deux semaines, soupirais-je sous le ton de la confidence.

- Et tout se passe bien ?

En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Très bien même. C'est un garçon génial.

- Il en à l'air. Nous étions partenaires pour un devoir en runes l'année dernière.

Ne sachant que répondre je me contentais d'acquiescer tandis qu'elle souriait. Je laissais passer deux minutes avant de tourner la conversation à mon avantage.

- Oui c'est vraiment un garçon adorable. Et toi, personne qui te plait dans cette école ?

Un instant son visage se ferma complètement et je me maudis pour avoir été aussi directe. Mais au moment même où je pensais orienter la conversation sur un sujet moins fâcheux elle lâcha un petit soupir et sa tête se tourna imperceptiblement vers la table à notre gauche, autrement dit celle de James. Je retins de justesse le sourire victorieux qui menaçait de s'épanouir sur mes lèvres et fit mine de n'avoir rien vu.

- Personne ? Feignis-je de m'étonner.

- Personne, répéta-t-elle sur le ton de l'auto-conviction.

Mouais. Têtue la fille quand même !

- Pourquoi ?

Par curiosité banane ! Pff comme si elle n'avait pas elle-même lancé le sujet, non mais !

- Je ne sais pas. T'es pas… une mocheté et tu es plutôt intelligente, dis-je doucement.

Ça personne ne pouvait le contredire, le seul truc stupide chez elle c'était ses amies. Mais les amis, parfois, c'est comme la famille, on ne choisit pas… Mais non je ne vise personne, voyons !

- Merci, dit-elle.

Et ce fut les derniers mots que nous échangeâmes de tout le cours. Pas franchement une réussite la mission. Et évidemment, quand je rejoignis mes amis à la porte, James trépignait d'impatience souhaitant ardemment que je lui répète exactement ce que nous nous étions dit lors des deux dernières heures. L'échec de la mission avait au moins de bon que le rapport ne serait pas trop long et que je pourrais passer la pause du midi avec Cody.

Ou du moins je l'avais espéré.

…

- Mais quand tu dis qu'elle m'a regardé au moment où elle a prononcé cette phrase, tu veux dire qu'elle a légèrement tourné la tête dans ma direction ou bien qu'elle m'a clairement fixé du regard ?

James me fixait comme si ma réponse était une question de vie ou de mort, ou bien qu'elle allait avoir un impact sur sa vie qu'à l'évidence je ne pouvais même pas concevoir. Je regardais pensivement ma fourchette, me demandant à quel endroit je devais la lui planter pour que ça fasse le plus mal possible. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Cody posa affectueusement sa main sur la mienne tout en subtilisant subtilement ma fourchette. Le fait que mon assiette soit vide avait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. James, quant à lui, complètement inconscient du danger auquel il venait d'échapper, continuait de fixer ma bouche dans l'attente d'une réponse qui lui semblait capitale. Je poussais un énième long soupir avant de me tourner légèrement sur le banc afin de faire face à mon si irritant voisin.

- Écoute Potter, c'est pas compliqué elle a fait exactement ce que tu fais tous les matins quand tu crois que personne ne te regarde : tu veux la regarder et donc tu amorces un mouvement de tête dans sa direction, puis tu te raisonnes et avant d'avoir pu atteindre ta cible des yeux, tu détournes le regard. Un geste qui t'est si familier ne devrait pas être si difficile à comprendre pour toi nom d'un dragon !

Il rougit légèrement et se consacra entièrement à son assiette tandis que tous nos amis étaient secoués d'un rire silencieux.

- Écoute, dis-je légèrement attendrie malgré tout, je pense que ton manque…d'assiduité à être son pire cauchemar ces derniers temps l'intrigue et elle commence à s'apercevoir que tu peux être quelqu'un de bien quand tu ne joues pas les paons.

Bon d'accord je m'avançais un peu mais je croyais fermement que mon hypothèse avait de grande chance de ne pas en être une. Elle avait forcément remarqué le changement de comportement de James à son égard et il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa curiosité par rapport à cela. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il fallait faire c'était la laisser un peu cogiter par rapport à tout cela puis le plan pourrait reprendre un aspect plus actif. Ce que Héli et Sirius attendaient avec grande impatience. Il faut dire que si ils avaient agréés à ce que le plan choisit était le meilleur, les parades d'amour de James plus farfelues les unes que les autres leur manquaient terriblement et ils avaient hâte que le feu vert soit donné pour qu'il puisse reprendre contact avec elle. A vrai dire à moi aussi ces scènes me manquaient mais à la différence de mes deux amis j'avais un lot de consolation. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point leurs joutes verbales étaient aussi hilarantes que les piètres tentatives de James d'impressionner sa future tendre moitié. D'ailleurs Cody me tira juste à temps de ma rêverie pour ne pas louper un de leur énièmes débat.

- Ppppfff N'importe quoi Black ! Il est temps que tu remettes tes bicycles ! Même un borgne avec un œil crevé verrait plus clair que toi !

- Tu peux parler sale taupe doublée d'Alzheimer. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas fichue de voir clairement ce qui se trouve sous ton nez !

- Moi ? Moi je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a sous mon nez ? Mais tu es vraiment bigleux, mon pauvre ! Ta mère t'as pas appris à distinguer les formes et les couleurs ma parole !

- Ouais mais la mienne au moins elle m'a apprit la politesse, tu gueules comme une sorcière au bûcher !

- Comme si tu parlais moins fort que moi Mr Je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-parce-que-je-suis-Sirius-Black !

- Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bouchée en plus d'être myope, tu es bornée ! C'est si difficile que ça d'admettre que tu as tort ?!

- Je le ferais avec plaisir Black seulement je n'en vois pas l'utilité quand je suis sure d'avoir raison !

- Courgette !

- Concombre !

Prise au dépourvu par le nouveau registre d'insultes utilisé par mes deux amis, je lançais un regard inquisiteur à Remus qui se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire. Sans un mot, il fit un signe de tête vers l'assiette de Cléo, qui, placée entre les deux protagonistes se bouchait les oreilles avec un air désespéré peint sur son visage sans que aucun des interlocuteurs n'y fasse attention. Concentrant mon attention sur l'assiette qui semblait être au cœur du débat houleux entre Sirius et Hélicia, je ne pus me contenir cette fois et explosait de rire. Cela eu pour mérite d'attirer l'attention des deux duellistes qui étaient aussi rouges l'un que l'autre.

- Est-ce qu'un de vous à penser à goûter pour savoir lequel de vous deux à raison ?

Le silence fut assez éloquent et éphémère.

- Il ne fait aucune différence entre les couleurs et les formes pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour le goût, renifla dédaigneusement Héli.

- Quand on est pas capable de différencier deux légumes, on la ramène pas, répliqua Sirius.

Héli s'apprêtait à répondre, quand prit de pitié pour la pauvre Cléo, Cody utilisa ma fourchette pour grappiller un bout de la vague forme verte dans son assiette et l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

Les deux antagonistes étaient pendus à ses lèvres, une expression avide sur le visage. Nul doute que le vainqueur célébrerait sa victoire à grand bruit et n'aurait de cesse de rappeler sa défaite à l'adversaire toutes les deux secondes.

- Eh bien…c'est du poivron.

Et le groupe éclata de rire à la vue des visages de Héli et Sirius complètement figés de stupeur.

Nous n'avions définitivement rien perdu au change des scènes…

Après le dîner, alors que je potassais pour les Aspics qui arrivaient toujours trop vite dans l'un des fauteuils les plus inconfortable de la salle commune – les autres étant tous pris - Peter vint s'asseoir à coté de moi, l'air las et fatigué. J'aimais beaucoup Peter même si c'était le garçon à qui je parlais le moins. Je trouvais parfois sa naïveté attendrissante, il était comme un enfant qui découvrait le monde un peu plus chaque jours. Même si de temps en temps, lorsque la patience avait atteint sa limite, quelques baffes se perdaient. Beaucoup s'étaient moqués de lui pendant sa première année et j'avais vu James et Sirius le prendre sous leur protection avant de devenir leur ami. Rémus était arrivé dans la bande peu après.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandais-je, soucieuse.

Il releva la tête vivement, comme s'il ne m'avait pas aperçu avant que je parle – cela ne m'aurait pas étonnée vu son air absent. Il me gratifia d'un sourire gêné et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Bizarre.

- Rien, rien, je t'assure ! Assura-t-il en se relevant.

En reculant, il trébucha sur le tapis et tituba jusqu'à la table, se rattrapant à celle-ci, évitant de justesse la gamelle du siècle. Quelques élèves ricanèrent tandis que je réprimais un sourire, par solidarité. Il se gratta la nuque gêné avant de filer dans les escaliers menant au dortoir. Pauvre Peter, pensais-je en souriant.

Je me concentrais de nouveau sur les propriétés des feuilles de l'arbre rouge dans les potions ne pensant déjà plus à mon ami et sa maladresse légendaire. Je remarquais en allant me coucher que c'était la première fois depuis que j'aidais Potter et que j'avais un petit ami que je passais une soirée tranquille, seule. Cléo était revenue quelques minutes avant de sa balade avec Alex, Hélicia était restée dans sa salle commune gratifiant ses amies serdaigles de sa présence, Cody ayant un devoir à terminer impérativement pour le lendemain m'avait souhaité bonne nuit après le dîner, et je n'avais pas vu Rémus, James et Sirius de la soirée.

Il faudrait que je pense à me faire quelques soirées solitaires de temps en temps, cela faisait un bien fou. Je me glissais dans les draps gardés chaud en cette saison grâce à un sortilège. Je pensais avant de m'endormir que c'était vraiment agréable d'être une sorcière.

Le reste de la semaine fut assez calme comparé aux quelques changements subits ces deux dernières semaines. Je filai le parfait amour avec Cody –je sais cet étalage de bonheur doit vous peser à la longue mais qu'y puis-je ? Qui peut résister à crier sur les toits quand la vie lui sourit ? Certainement pas moi ! D'ailleurs je ne me rendais nul part ailleurs que sur le terrain de Quidditch rendre une petite visite à mon poursuiveur de petit ami. Il jouait un match amical avec les gryffondors autant pour s'amuser que pour observer l'adversaire et les gryffons ne se gêneraient pas pour en faire de même. J'étais bien à l'avance et décidait de passer au petit coin avant de rejoindre le terrain histoire de ne pas à avoir bouger pendant le jeu. J'entrais dans la cabine la plus éloignée de la porte –habitude adoptée suite au traumatisme subit il y a près de cinq ans lors d'une histoire très gênante incluant la première cabine accessible et un loquet défectueux. Je m'apprêtais à sortir, me laver les mains et continuer mon chemin quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Pour ma défense je dois dire qu'elle aurait pu vérifier que toutes les cabines étaient vides avant de commencer cette conversation qui, je me doutais bien, aurait du être confidentielle et sûrement l'avait-elle fait. É-ce ma faute maintenant si elles avaient eu la paresse de ne vérifier que les premières cabines ? Certainement pas ! J'aurais pu manifester ma présence rapidement avant qu'elles n'aillent trop loin dans leurs confidences mais j'avais tellement tergiversé qu'au moment de ma décision – qui avait été de les laisser entre elles en m'éclipsant le plus rapidement et discrètement possible (oui, oui !) - que faire remarquer ma présence à cet instant de la conversation m'aurait valu une mort certaine et probablement immédiate.

- Je la hais ! Explosa une voix que je reconnus facilement.

- Calme toi Li…

- Me calmer ? Me Calmer ?! Non mais tu veux rire ?!

- Tu te fais peut-être du sang d'encre pour rien, souffla doucement la voix qui avait recommandé à la dulcinée de Potter de se calmer – Ely Dunlop.

- Je ne trouve pas qu'il ait l'air amoureux quand il la regarde... Intervint une troisième voix que je n'identifiais pas mais qui devait faire partie de sa bande d'amies.

- Ah oui ! Enragea-t-Elle. Parce que tu sais comment un mec te regarde quand il est amoureux ? Il me semble que ton expérience est inexistante !

Un claquement de porte me signala qu'Elle venait de perdre une épaule pour se consoler et sûrement une amie. Un silence s'installa. Ely ne devait pas être impatiente de se faire invectiver à son tour. Mais elle du prendre son courage à deux mains car la conversation reprit.

- Il est peut-être attiré par elle mais je ne crois pas qu'il en soit amoureux ; enfin je veux dire regarde la et regarde toi ; aucune comparaison n'est possible ou en tout cas, elle ne serait pas très flatteuse pour elle.

Cela sembla calmer la furie car quand elle s'exprima se fut de la voix douce et posée que je lui avais toujours connue.

- Tu as sûrement raison ; désolée de m'être emportée et il faudra que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Sixtine.

- C'est oublié, offrit généreusement Ely.

- C'est juste que ces trois filles ont le don de me mettre hors de moi ! Surtout elle !

- Oui je crois qu'il n'y a pas de crainte à avoir de Cléo Handerson. Elle sort avec ce serpentard, c'est juste une traîtresse de gryffondore mais pas une voleuse de copain. Quant à sa jumelle, je trouve qu'elle se rapproche drôlement de Sirius et ne devrait pas être une menace.

Quand mes deux amies furent citées, je fus prise d'un doute affreux. Voleuse de copain ? Se rapproche de Sirius ?

- Mais c'est elle ! S'emporta à nouveau son interlocutrice. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ?

- Franchement je ne sais pas, renifla Ely avec dédain.

J'étais pétrifiée, assise sur ma toilette, la bouche grande ouverte. Alors si je m'étais attendue à ça ! Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour comprendre que le « elle » craché avec tant de mépris désignait ma petite personne. Une part de moi se mit en colère face à leur propos : je n'étais pas inintéressante ! Pour qui se prenaient-elles ?! Moi qui pensais que c'était une chouette fille ! ( sais, je sais mais je n'étais pas à gryffondore pour mon caractère studieux !)

- Depuis qu'il passe son temps avec elle, il ne me voit plus ! Geignit-Elle. Pourtant au début de l'année tout était normal ! Et là, plus rien ! Elle m'a rendue invisible à ses yeux !

Et elle éclata en sanglot.

J'étais mortifiée et ma colère puérile s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait été amoureuse de James depuis le début ? Que toute son attitude agressive vienne d'une timidité certaine ou d'une peur de manque de sincérité de la part de James ? Elle avait tout faux ! Si je passai autant de temps avec lui c'était pour Elle, non pas pour l'écarter ! Mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas sortir et tout lui balancer en pleine figure. De un elles n'étaient plus là devinais-je par le silence qui s'était à nouveau abattu sur la pièce, de deux je ne devais pas être la personne qu'elle désirait voir en ce moment ce qui m'amenait au point trois ; le faible pourcentage de chance qu'elle me croit.

Doucement, je sortis de la cabine et me dirigeais vers les lavabos, le miroir reflétait mon visage d'ahurie pas encore remis de l'avalanche d'informations qui venait de me tomber dessus. Il fallait absolument que je trouve Cléo et Hélicia ! Le plan avait sérieusement besoin d'être révisé ! Je couru au terrain de Quidditch où j'avais le plus de chance de les trouver. Je les aperçues derrière les goals de gryffondors. C'est avec un petit sourire que je m'aperçus qu'elles s'étaient donné chacune un rôle et que si la serdaigle Hélicia soutenait les Gryffondors, la Gryffondor Cléo supportait les Poufsouffles. Je les rejoignis en quelques enjambées et ne mit pas longtemps à accaparer leur attention toute entière. Leurs réactions comme d'habitude furent diamétralement opposées : Cléo se plongea dans une réflexion intense de restructuration du plan tandis qu'Hélicia folle de rage, ne cessait de faire de grands gestes pour exprimer sa colère envers le mépris dont ces filles nous avaient gratifiées ainsi que les insinuations qu'elles avaient faites à propos d'elle et Sirius – c'était à se demander si le choixpeau ne s'était pas emmêlé les pinceaux en envoyant Cléo à Gryffondor et Hélicia à Serdaigle.

Je remarquais d'ailleurs avec amusement que c'était ce point qui l'accaparait le plus. Elle fit un pas vers le haut des gradins et ce n'est que quand je reconnu la bande de filles qui se trouvaient à une cinquantaine de mètres de nous que je compris ses intentions. É qu'elles étaient venues, James jouait dans l'équipe de gryffondor. Cléo et moi ne furent pas de trop pour la convaincre de rentrer se calmer au château. J'adressais un signe d'excuse à Cody qui me lançait des regards perplexes depuis cinq minutes et c'est dans un silence morne que Cléo et moi rebroussâmes chemin tandis que Hélicia continuait son discours rempli d'insultes à faire pâlir Peeves de jalousie.

…

Comment réparer ma gaffe ? Je n'avais pas encore parlé de ce que j'avais entendu à James (et encore moins à Cody qui se montrait de plus en plus protecteur). Depuis trois jours, j'essayais tant bien que mal de rester le plus loin possible de mon ami, réfléchissant à ce que je devais faire et à observer la réaction qu'Elle allait avoir face à cet éloignement. Je ne remarquais rien de particulier, sinon que Cody m'avait reproché deux fois d'être distraite. Je l'étais déjà de nature alors imaginez ce que cela était quand quelque chose accaparait mon esprit. Surtout si le problème en question requerrait plus de méninges que je ne semblais en posséder : traduction, je pataugeais. Cléo et Hélicia n'avaient pas plus d'idées que moi, juste peut-être de laisser les choses aller comme d'habitude en se montrant nettement moins proche de James, du moins devant Elle. Je n'allais pas non plus renoncer à l'amitié de celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami pour ses beaux yeux!

Cette histoire devenait décidemment bien trop compliquée pour mon humble cerveau de simple humaine. Je traversais la salle d'étude jusqu'à la table de Cody, tachant d'oublier cette histoire pour l'heure qui suivait et m'asseyais à ses cotés. Nos rendez-vous seul à seul me rendaient nerveuse, accaparant toute mon attention (même si ma nature distraite et lunatique reprenait ses droits de temps en temps). Dans la Grande Salle où en présence de mes amis, c'était beaucoup plus simple, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour parler et jamais de blanc gênant ! Face à lui je faisais attention à chacun de mes gestes, mes joues s'empourprant à la moindre bourde sortant de ma bouche – et ça arrivait beaucoup trop souvent ! Bien que j'étais sûre qu'il me plaisait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de parfois me sentir mal à l'aise, complètement abrutie à coté de lui. J'avais toujours cette peur sourde qu'il se tourne vers moi et me dise qu'il s'ennuyait profondément avec moi, qu'il pensait avoir fait une erreur. Peut-être était-ce du à mon absence de vie amoureuse avant, mais il fallait bien un début à tout ! Cela ne faisait quand même trois semaines que j'étais avec lui.

Une main passa devant mes yeux. Zut !

- Y'a quelqu'un ? Demanda Cody, un sourire craquant aux lèvres.

- O-oui...oui ! Balbutiais-je, mes joues virant au rouge carmin pour mon plus grand 'bonheur'.

Il me caressa la joue avant de m'embrasser doucement. Je me sentis fondre... Jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall nous rappelle sèchement à l'ordre. Nom d'une gargouille ! Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains tandis que la plupart des élèves présents ricanèrent, et que Cody souriait. J'allais ouvrir mes bouquins pour me mettre à travailler plus sérieusement quand je la vis arriver. Elle. Tel un hibou fonçant sur sa proie ou un missile vers sa cible. Dans les deux cas le rôle que je jouais n'était guère rassurant. Je ne savais plus si je devais la supporter ou la détester depuis ce que j'avais entendu dans les toilettes. Je la vis se rapprocher, dédaignant les rares places libres qui restaient entre nous. Elle n'allait quand même pas...?! Je fus au bord de l'apoplexie quand elle se planta devant nous et demanda si elle pouvait se joindre à nous. Je la contemplais, les yeux ronds. Incapable de reprendre contenance à temps, j'évitais ses yeux ainsi que ceux de Cody. J'hésitais sérieusement entre l'envoyer bouler jusqu'au pôle nord ou l'accueillir avec un sourire aussi hypocrite que le sien! Cette fille se considérait comme plus intéressante que moi et ne me parlait presque jamais, pourquoi diable voulait-elle s'asseoir à ma table ?

Cody me regarda, guettant mon avis sur mon visage. Ce qu'il vit lui arracha un micro sourire et il s'apprêta à refuser – mon regard était sans équivoque possible - mais avant même que l'un de nous émette une objection, elle s'installa face à moi un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, le genre qu'elle ne nous avais jamais adressé jusqu'ici. Je faillis lui retourner un sourire sincère mais me figea aussitôt, me rappelant in extremis ses propos tenus il y à trois jours à mon égard et celui de mes amies. Mon sourire, bien que chaleureux fut aussi faux que le timbre de voix de Cléo quand elle chantait dans les aigus.

- Merci !

Peste et damnation.

- De... euh De rien ! Baragouina Cody, me lançant des regards incertains.

Elle me sourit à nouveau avant de plonger son nez dans son livre. Hypocrite ! Je n'avais plus besoin de me poser la question : je détestais cette fille ! Mais j'avais fait une promesse à James et je les mettrais ensemble même si c'était la pire des pestes que j'avais eu le déplaisir de rencontrer et que je devais le regretter toute ma vie !

Argh. Je devais absolument me calmer. Inspirer, expirer. Je sentis soudain la main de Cody s'entrelacer avec la mienne sous la table et la presser. Je me tournais vers lui, curieuse. Il essayait semble-t-il de me rassurer. Il était trop mignon. Je plongeais mon nez dans mon livre d'enchantement, gardant sa main dans la mienne. D'accord, résumons :

James voulait sortir avec cette fille depuis un bon bout de temps.

Cette fille me détestait parce que j'étais trop proche de James ( que selon elle, je ne faisais pas le poids face à elle, humphff !)

J'avais conseillé James de la laisser tranquille après ses désastreuses tentatives de séduction qui finissaient toujours par des cris.

Cette fille me détestait encore plus à cause de mon attitude envers James (e pensait que c'était parce que James était amoureux de moi et moi de lui et non parce que je lui avais conseillé de se faire discret !)

…

Mais oui ! C'était ça ! C'était le moment pour James de lui redemander à sortir avec lui ! Si elle me détestait parce que je passais trop de temps avec mon ami, elle serait plus qu'heureuse qu'il retourne vers elle. Je laissais tomber mon livre qui atterrit avec un bruit sourd sur la table J'étais un génie. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? J'aurais réagis exactement de la même manière si j'avais été amoureuse d'un garçon qui passait tout son temps avec une autre fille.

Je récupérai mon livre et le fermait d'un geste sec. Je sentis la main de Cody sursauter dans la mienne et quelques élèves lever la tête. Je devais trouver James, et réunir la troupe. La prochaine déclaration de James devait être absolument parfaite, elle devait refléter exactement le nouveau James, celui qui se dissimulait derrière les pitreries et gags absolument pas drôles. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, certains cachent leurs sentiments derrière une attitude agressive, lui c'était de faire le clown qui le rassurait. Comme si alors ses actes en perdant leur coté sérieux, perdaient leur importance. Il n'avait pas pensé que pour les autres personnes aussi alors l'image donnée serait faussée. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait aperçu que ce n'était qu'une façade, que James était un gars différent, cela changeait tout. La prochaine devait être parfaite et surtout la dernière.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

**JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNÉE**

**En espérant que ca chapitre vous nous pardonnerez pour le retard.**

**On espère qu'il vous a plus, n"hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir !**

**Bisous à tou(te)s !**

**Bézo' et Sémi.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**She's not her**

**Résumé : Deux choix s'imposaient à moi, soit j'aidais Potter à conquérir la belle de son coeur, soit je le laissais se débrouiller en sachant pertinemment que ça se solderait pas un échec et qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tranquille....**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic. **

**Cadeau pour Ccilia**

**Chapitre corrigé par ALTHEA BLACK**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Bézo et Sémiramis !**

**OoOoO**

**Chapitre 6 : La persévérance gagne le succès [Michel Dupuy]**

- Ôte-toi de ma vue Potter et enfonce-toi une bonne fois dans le crâne que je ne sortirais jamais avec toi ! Et je ne suis pas ta princesse ! Pour être mon prince, il faudrait d'abord que ton faciès ressemble moins au derrière d'une grenouille et que ton cerveau dépasse la taille d'un œuf de poule !

Un silence accablant s'installa dans la pièce qui fut rapidement brisé par le soupir désespéré de Cléo.

- Ce n'est pas encore ça, murmurais-je pour approuver son sentiment.

James se releva et poussa à son tour un énième soupir. Voilà plus de deux heures que nous tentions d'écrire la plus belle déclaration d'amour jamais écrite et imaginions toutes les réactions qu'elle était susceptible de provoquer chez Elle. Sous notre œil attentif et critique, James déclamait des vers à Hélicia qui s'amusait tantôt à jouer le rôle de l'amoureuse transie qui succombait aux charmes de notre ami tantôt le rôle de la harpie qui décidait de ne pas croire un mot de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il faut dire que ce deuxième rôle amusait follement Hélicia et que l'enthousiasme dont elle faisait preuve alors était indéniable. Elle pouvait parfois faire preuve d'une grande imagination en matière d'insultes tout en restant réaliste et cadrant parfaitement avec le rôle qu'elle jouait à la base, c'est-à-dire celui de la furie médisante (a.k.a Elle). Elle n'avait pas après tout observé sans aucun manquement les rejets de James année après année sans rien avoir retenu !

Tandis que Sirius congratulait encore une fois Hélicia pour son incroyable talent en tant que sosie de la plus grande mégère de la terre – Il était fortement impressionné par le vocabulaire coloré de notre amie ainsi que son sens inné de la répartie qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs en commun - tandis que Remus, Peter, James, Cléo et moi nous replongions à nouveau dans nos bouquins.

Nous avions passé la matinée à fouiller la bibliothèque en quête de tous bouquins traitant de la poésie ou des plus grandes déclarations. J'avais prétexté un devoir à rendre très prochainement pour annuler mon rendez-vous avec Cody et avait filé rejoindre le reste du groupe qui m'attendait déjà à la bibliothèque. Une fois la collecte de livres terminée, nous avions décidé de travailler notre « devoir » dans le dortoir des garçons où nous risquions le moins d'être entendu. A peine sortie de la bibliothèque, je me rappelais avoir laissé mon sac de cours dans la très pauvre et maigre section littérature moldu.

Tout en pestant une centième fois contre ma nature distraite, je fourguais en vitesse les deux, trois bouquins que j'avais en main dans les bras de Peter qui faillit tomber à la renverse et filais vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque. James voulu m'accompagner mais je déclinais rapidement sa proposition et les enjoignais à rejoindre la tour sans m'attendre. Inutile d'aggraver la situation en me promenant dans les couloirs en compagnie de James. De plus j'avais une peur bleue de tomber sur Cody à cet instant. Il aurait été en effet difficile d'expliquer en quoi la compagnie de James ne me dérangeait pas tandis que je travaillais alors que j'avais refusé la sienne. Heureusement pour moi je ne croisais personne dans les couloirs et poussais un soupir de soulagement quand je passais le tableau de l'entrée de la salle commune, mon sac serré entre mes mains.

Par cette journée ensoleillée, il y avait peu de monde présent dans la salle commune et je remarquais tout de suite mon meilleur ami qui m'attendait, nonchalamment appuyé sur le bras d'un fauteuil.

- Les autres sont déjà en haut, mais tu sais bien que c'est de toi que j'ai le plus besoin, me dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

- Oh arrête ton char Potter et monte les escaliers, on a du boulot sur la planche ! Dis-je amusée mais aussi pour cacher à quel point j'avais été sincèrement touchée.

- Hi, Hi capt'ain ! Dit-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

Une claque sur l'arrière de la tête plus tard, je me retrouvais à courir dans les escaliers, lui à mes trousses comme des gamins de cinq ans.

Nous déboulâmes à grand bruit dans la chambre des garçons, le souffle coupé par l'effort et le rire.

- On peut partager la plaisanterie, demanda Sirius.

Pour toute réponse James et moi nous contentâmes de sourire et haussant les épaules, Sirius abandonna le sujet.

- Bien, nous pouvons commencer ! Applaudit Cléo.

…

Nous terminâmes la réunion vers cinq heures, complètement abattus et aussi peu avancés que ce matin. Nous étions tellement absorbés par notre travail que nous avions accidentellement sauté le dîner et avions du nous contenter de restes chipés à la cuisine par Peter et Sirius. Cela risquait aussi de nous valoir une explication avec Cody et Alex pour Cléo et moi car nous leur avions promis de les rejoindre devant les portes de la Grande Salle à midi et demie. N'ayant pas le courage d'affronter une discussion immédiatement avec eux et le travail étant loin d'être finit nous étions restées dans la chambre. Le problème avec les déclarations déjà existantes c'est qu'aucune ne collait vraiment au contexte dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Et si il arrivait à l'une d'entre elles de correspondre, elle était si médiocre que nous ne pouvions même pas envisager de s'en inspirer. De plus aucun de nous n'était vraiment poète et adapter des vers déjà parfaits n'étaient pas un travail facile. La preuve, nous avions lamentablement échoué et la seule chose que nous savions lorsque nous décidâmes d'abandonner pour aujourd'hui était qu'une autre journée comme celle-ci nous attendait très prochainement. C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs; ce que James avait tenté de faire mais nous l'avions vite rasséréné.

- Impossible n'est pas Handerson, avait clamé Hélicia. Et tu es verni, avait-elle ajouté à son attention, puisque tu en as deux à tes cotés !

J'étais affalée dans le lit en compagnie de James tandis qu'Hélicia menaçait de s'endormir à tout moment dans celui de Remus et que Cléo somnolait elle aussi dans celui de Peter. Un silence, apaisant après la cacophonie qui avait régné sur la chambre toute la journée, s'installa et plongea un peu plus la chambre dans un sentiment de torpeur. La fatigue du avoir raison de nous tous car je fus soudainement tirée de mon sommeil par une claque sur la joue.

- Non mais t'es malade ! Chuchotais-je furieusement à James qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Oh pardonne moi, minauda-t-il, je voulais juste t'éviter un torticolis !

Je reconnus immédiatement la phrase que je lui avais sortie lorsqu'une fois il s'était endormi dans la salle commune. Étant incapable de le réveiller de manière douce tant il était profondément endormi, je m'étais résolu à utiliser la manière forte. La différence, c'est qu'à l'époque, moi je n'avais vraiment pas eu le choix. J'avais le sommeil léger, une simple secousse m'aurait réveillé.

- Bien sur, marmonnais-je en le fusillant du regard.

Je plissais des yeux et remarquais alors pour la première fois que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Par Merlin, quelle heure était-il donc ?! Ayant formulé cette question à voix haute mon ami m'informa généreusement qu'il était sept heure passé de quelques minutes et que le souper allait être servi dans peu de temps. Je sautais hors du lit, notant au passage que quelqu'un m'avait bordé. Si j'avais bonne mémoire je m'étais endormie sur la couverture et non dessous.

Une fois assise sur le lit je levais les yeux sur la pièce et la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de moi m'attendrit : Sirius était penché sur Hélicia qui s'était endormie sur le lit de Remus et tentait de la réveiller en lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots que je ne saisissais pas de là où je me trouvais et lui caressait le visage à intervalle régulier. Cela me rappela le réveil auquel j'avais eu droit et je fusillais à nouveau James du regard. Lui aussi avait aperçu nos amis et les mêmes pensées semblant traverser son esprit, il se tourna dans ma direction, pris conscience de mon regard très, très peu chaleureux et éclata de rire. Réveillant au passage Cléo et Hélicia.

Je fus amusée de voir Sirius mitrailler son ami d'un regard noir à son tour tandis que Cléo interrogeait Remus sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Quand nous fumes toutes les trois plus ou moins réveillées et prêtes à redescendre les garçons nous expliquèrent que c'est eux qui nous avaient mis au lit. Quand ils s'étaient aperçus que nous ne répondions définitivement plus à l'appel de nos noms, ils n'avaient pas eu le cœur à nous réveiller et s'étaient contentés de nous installer plus confortablement. Mi attendries, mi-gênées et aussi encore bien dans les vapes, nous ne fîmes aucun commentaire.

Pas pour longtemps. Le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle fut ponctué des rires des garçons qui s'amusaient à se moquer des habitudes que nous avions en dormant. Celle de parler pour Cléo - ils pleuraient encore de rire en nous narrant une phrase qu'elle aurait prononcée sur Alex incluant le mot bisounours et pays des licornes colorées – celle qu'avait Hélicia de donner des coups dans son sommeil mais les rires de Sirius tournèrent court cette fois quand les garçons insistèrent pour qu'il montre le bleu qu'il s'était collé sur la cuisse quand il s'était trop approché du lit. Il ne le montra évidemment pas mais ses joues rouges carmin nous empêchèrent de douter de la sincérité des trois autres. Et ils se moquèrent aussi de ma manie d'agripper tout objet à portée de main et de le porter à mon cœur. Quand je leur demandais comment il s'en était aperçu (c'était peut-être un hasard si j'avais agripper la chemise de James qui traînait sur son lit !) je le regrettais aussitôt.

- Je suis désolé mais Sirius n'a pas résisté à la tentation de mettre un de ses caleçons sur mon lit, m'expliqua James entre deux éclats de rire.

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive.

- Pardon ?!

Ils étaient tellement pliés en deux que je dus attendre cinq minutes avant d'être informée que cette assertion était (bien heureusement !) fausse. Mon cœur reprit un rythme normal et je sentis le sang irriguer à nouveau les vaisseaux de mon visage. Finalement le temps de descendre tous ces couloirs et escaliers, la discussion avait dérivée sur les habitudes du sommeil des garçons et lors du dernier virage avant de se retrouver devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Remus nous racontait comment une nuit il avait découvert que Peter était somnambule. Il l'avait surpris en train d'essayer de grimper dans le lit de James et n'avait pas oser le déranger. Le matin même il avait tous été réveillés par le hurlement de James qui venait de remarquer la présence de son visiteur nocturne à ses cotés. Nous étions tous les sept pliés en deux tandis que Peter nous mimait la tête de James à son réveil mouvementé. Hélicia du se rattraper au mur pour éviter de tomber tant elle riait. Pourtant, une fois le tournant passé, nos rires s'arrêtèrent nets.

Devant les portes de la Grande Salle, formant un barrage hostile, se trouvait Alex et Cody. Dire qu'ils n'étaient pas ravis de nous voir et encore moins de si bonne humeur était un euphémisme. Cléo courut rejoindre son petit ami et sans un mot disparu avec lui derrière les portes. Cody lui, ne bougeait pas et j'étais bien trop honteuse et terrifiée pour me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Finalement le groupe avança de concert mais très vite mes amis dépassèrent Cody qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil et m'abandonnèrent à leur tour me laissant seule avec mon effrayant petit ami dans le couloir. Une minute entière s'écoula avant qu'il ne prononce un mot.

- Où étais-tu ?

J'avais beau savoir qu'il avait de bonnes raisons d'être fâché et que j'avais une grosse part de responsabilité dans sa mauvaise humeur, tout mon être se révoltait contre le ton utilisé. Surprotecteur, paternaliste, autoritaire. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Mais je du évidemment me rendre à l'évidence que j'avais beaucoup plus de tort que lui et que si je m'engageais dans une bataille – ce dont j'avais très peu envie- j'avais peu de chance de la gagner.

- Je te l'ai dit, dis-je du ton le plus innocent possible, je devais terminer un travail.

- Je sais mais on devait se retrouver à midi, lança-t-il le ton un peu accusateur.

Bon sur ce coup-là je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis s'il me posait un lapin et que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de lui avant le soir. Certainement pas de façon calme. Je m'étonnais même à présent que le ton, bien qu'accusateur, soit posé.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je sincèrement, vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et après je me suis endormie.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Mais je me sentais mal car je savais pertinemment bien que nous ne parlions pas de la même chose. Maintenant que j'étais en face de lui, le sentiment de culpabilité ne faisait que croître de seconde en seconde. Je n'aimais pas mentir, n'étant pas vraiment douée mais Cody était quelqu'un de tellement bien que, douée ou pas je me sentais la petite amie la plus nulle de la terre.

- Tu as terminé ton devoir ? Ça a été ?

Le ton était plus doux mais je voyais bien qu'il était réellement blessé.

- Oui. Très bien, dis-je en priant Merlin et toutes les divinités de ne pas me faire rougir à cet instant. J'ai eu quelques difficultés au début mais je suis allée me documenter à la bibliothèque et j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

Tais-toi ! Mais tais-toi ! A force de parler je risquais de lâcher une bêtise qui ruinerait tout mon mensonge. Mais je me contrôlais difficilement. Quand je stressais, j'avais tendance à ouvrir ma bouche et sortir tout ce qui me passait par la tête sans me soucier que ce soit vrai ou cohérent. Et si il était passé à la bibliothèque maintenant ou que ses amis y étaient passés ? J'aurais l'air fine à essayer d'expliquer pourquoi il ne m'y avait pas trouvé.

- Mais ensuite, débitais-je le plus rapidement possible, je suis rentrée à la salle commune pour être plus tranquille… la bibliothèque était beaucoup trop…bruyante ! Et je me sens mieux quand je travaille dans la tour.

Je levais timidement les yeux. Cody me fixait pensivement de ce regard qui me mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il. La bibliothèque, lieu où il est interdit de parler, était trop bruyante et donc tu as voulu te mettre au calme dans une salle bondée d'élèves pour mieux te concentrer. C'est cela même ?

Aïe ! J'étais mal partie et je n'aimais pas beaucoup le regard ironique qu'il posait sur moi.

- Oui…enfin non…en fait tu vois je suis montée dans mon dortoir…j'aime bien travailler sur mon lit. C'est confortable.

- Je vois. Autre chose ?

Oui. Je t'ai menti j'ai passé la journée avec mes amis pour aider l'un d'entre eux à se caser avec une fille que je déteste mais je ne peux pas te le dire parce que seul les amis de cet ami sont au courant.

- Non.

Et j'allais jusqu'à m'offrir le luxe de sourire. Bon d'accord maigre le sourire mais vu les circonstances, on m'excusera parfaitement…non ?

- Très bien, dit-il.

- Euh…bien. Si c'est réglé, on peut aller manger ? Je meurs de faim.

- Tu m'étonnes, sourit-il –d'un sourire encore plus faible que le mien.

Il me prit néanmoins par la taille et nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, alors que je me dirigeais vers mes amis qui levaient vers moi des mines à moitié soulagées (de me voir enfin) et à moitié inquiètes, la prise de Cody se resserra et il nous mena vers la table de sa maison.

- On mange avec mes amis cette fois, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

En fait si, cela me dérangeait un peu mais aujourd'hui je n'étais pas en position de lui refuser quoique ce soit et ce n'était que justice après tout. Voila trois semaines qu'il manquait la plupart des repas avec ses amis pour les passer avec les miens.

Une fois à proximité de la table, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ses amis et nous installâmes à leurs cotés. Coleen, sa meilleure amie me gratifia d'un petit sourire amical tandis que Mark et Sybille ses deux autres meilleurs amis étaient légèrement plus hostiles. Le souper se déroula normalement mais je sentais bien qu'une tension planait et que j'en étais le centre. Ce fut donc avec soulagement que je vis les plats des desserts disparaître et Cody se lever de table. Nous nous étions peu parlés pendant le souper, lui absorbé par une discussion avec Sybille sur les vacances de Pâques qui approchaient et moi plongée dans une admiration sans borne vouée à mon assiette en échangeant quelques phrases parfois avec Coleen. Une fois dans le Hall, je me dirigeais vers amis qui avaient quittés la Salle quelques minutes plus tôt et qui semblaient m'attendre. Cody sur mes talons, je les rejoignis avec une hâte difficilement maîtrisée après la demie heure de torture que je venais de passer.

- Ça va ? M'accueillit James l'air inquiet.

- Très bien, dis-je du ton le plus assuré.

Je dus échouer car leurs sourires se fanèrent un peu. Il fallait que je me concentre et prenne une mine plus enjouée. D'accord je me sentais très mal vis-à-vis de Cody et son attitude, bien que compréhensible, me blessait au plus point mais il fallait que je me reprenne. J'étais une Gryffondor nom de Merlin, pas une chiffe molle ! Malheureusement ma peine me faisait penser à celle qu'avait du ressentir Cody à m'attendre durant tout le dîner et j'avais presque envie de pleurer. Il fallait que je parle à Cody, je savais que je ne pourrais pas dormir et que cette tension me minerait toute la nuit. Je déclinais donc l'offre de mes amis de remonter avec eux et me dirigeais dans la direction opposée me préparant à une ballade qui risquait de ne pas être très agréable.

Nous marchâmes dix minutes à l'aveuglette dans le dédales des couloirs de Poudlard avant que je ne réussisse à prendre mon courage à deux mains et briser ce silence qui allait me rendre folle.

- Cody tu es sur que ça va ?

Bien sur. C'est pour ça qu'il faisait la gueule depuis une heure.

- Certain, marmonnât-il sur un ton qui affirmait à lui seul le contraire.

Soufflant un bon coup, je vins me positionner face à lui, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée pour aujourd'hui et je le pense vraiment! Je sais que ça n'a pas du être agréable de devoir m'attendre sans me voir jamais arriver et je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner mais crois-moi je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Alors dis-moi ce que je dois fai…

- Mais arrête ! Explosa-t-il.

Son cri me fit sursauter et je le fixais avec des yeux ronds.

- Que ? quoi ?

- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, lâcha-t-il d'une fureur qu'il avait du contenir depuis plusieurs heures.

- Mais je ne comprends pas …

- Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer, lança-t-il, acide. Ce midi ne te voyant pas arriver, comme l'imbécile que je suis j'ai cru que, trop absorbée par ton « travail » tu n'avais pas vu passer l'heure. Je me suis donc mis à ta recherche pour t'emmener dîner. Tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque alors je suis monté à la tour et j'ai attendu qu'un Gryffondor se pointe pour venir te prévenir que je t'attendais devant. Une fille de troisième est sortie et je lui ai demandée si tu te trouvais dans la salle commune. Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait d'arriver et ne t'avait pas vue mais elle a été assez généreuse pour aller demander à une de ses amies si elle ne t'avait pas aperçue à un moment de la journée. Deux minutes plus tard, continua-t-il d'un ton de plus en plus dur et de plus en plus incontrôlé, elle est venue m'annoncer joyeusement que son amie t'avait vu monter il y a deux heures dans le dortoir des garçons en compagnie de Potter !

Je me pétrifiais sur place. Par Merlin. Cette fille n'avait pas vu Cléo, Sirius et les autres emprunter le même chemin quelques minutes avant ? Ou bien sachant qu'on ne cherchait qu'après moi n'avait-elle pas senti le besoin de le mentionner. Malheur. Je comprenais mieux sa mauvaise humeur maintenant. Il fallait absolument que je me calme, que je respire, je pouvais tout expliquer ! Mais Cody n'avait pas fini. Il semblerait que cette fureur, trop longtemps contenue, une fois libérée ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

- Comment crois-tu que je me suis senti ? Je te laisse tranquille pour que tu puisses travailler et on vient m'annoncer que tu passes ton temps à faire je ne sais quoi dans la chambre de Potter !

Je me rappelais juste à-propos qu'avant de me demander de sortir Cody m'avait questionné sur mes sentiments à propos de James. Et si Elle avait remarqué que je passais beaucoup de temps avec lui, pourquoi Cody ne l'aurait-il pas remarquer aussi ? Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre à quelles conclusions il avait sauté. Et n'aurais-je pas été à ma place, je n'aurais pas réagi différemment de lui ; si on m'avait raconté une histoire pareille, je ne suis pas sure que je n'aurais pas douté de la fidélité de cette fille. Cody était essoufflé après sa tirade et s'était reculé d'un pas comme s'il ne supportait pas d'être à mes cotés. Je remarquais que sous le trop de tension que je subissais depuis tout à l'heure j'avais enfin craqué et que mes joues étaient plus qu'humides. Pourtant même dans ma détresse un détail ne m'échappa pas.

- Comment ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque. Comment as-tu su où était la salle commune des Gryffondor ?

Il fut d'abord surpris et rougit légèrement mais il céda vite à la colère.

- C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ?!

- Non !

Bien que ce détail était légèrement perturbant, il n'était pas vraiment prioritaire à l'instant même.

- Je suis désolée Cody.

- Ça ne suffira pas, dit-il apparemment aussi désolé que moi. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si tu me fais des coups pareils ?

- Je sais. Encore une fois je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais l'impression de me retrouver plongée au cœur d'une série télévisée à l'eau de rose que ma mère regardait à longueur de journée. Vous savez ces histoires où on croit que Brenda a couché avec Kevin pour se rendre compte qu'en réalité c'est Verity la demie sœur de Brenda dont le grand père est l'homme le plus riche de la ville mais aussi le patron de Kevin. Ce qui est la raison officielle pour laquelle ils cachent leur liaison alors qu'en fait si Verity ne veut pas dévoiler sa liaison c'est parce qu'elle couche aussi avec le copain de Brenda, Kyle qui lui est en secret amoureux de… vous voyez le tableau. Le mien est nettement moins romancé et moins compliqué toutefois.

- Ah oui ! Ricana Cody, me ramenant brutalement sur terre.

- Bien sur que non ! Fis-je, choquée qu'il croit à ce point que je sorte avec James dans son dos.

- Tu vas me dire que vous jouiez aux échecs ! Fulmina-t-il, hors de lui.

Je ne saurais dire ce qui m'a prit par la suite. Était-ce ses accusations monstrueuses selon laquelle j'étais non seulement _capable_ de le tromper mais de le faire _sciemment_ en plus. Ou alors le ton dégoulinant de dégoût et de colère avec lequel il avait prononcé cette phrase, ayant apparemment une idée bien précise de ce que j'avais pu faire avec James dans sa chambre. Idée qui me révoltait, non par pour l'acte en lui même, mais pour la façon dont il imaginait ça de moi, qui ne serait même pas capable d'embrasser un autre garçon que lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, après m'être figée face à l'horreur de ses mots, je le giflais, les larmes brouillant ma vue.

- COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE ÇA ?! Hurlais-je à plein poumon, révoltée, blessée et surtout humiliée.

Je me sentais sale. Alors que je n'avais strictement rien fait d'autre qu'aider un ami. Cody, gardant sa main contre sa joue droite, essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Je continuais de sangloter, essayant en vain de comprendre comment on avait pu en arriver là. Les mots " Comment ? Pourquoi ? " se répétaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je reniflais bruyamment, et me sentis complètement idiote. Cody se tenait toujours droit devant moi, tendu comme un piquet, les yeux rouges. Comment pouvait-il penser ça de moi ? Me connaissait-il si mal ? De nouveau en colère, je relevais la tête et lui fit face.

- Je. Ne. Te. Trompe. PAS. Avec. James. Assénais-je lentement, les dents serrés, de peur de repartir larmes.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose, et à son expression ça n'allait pas être joli alors je l'interrompis en hurlant :

- ET JE SUIS VIERGE NOM D'UN CHIEN !

Directement mes joues prirent une couleur carmin quand je réalisais ce que je venais de dire. Je portais mes mains devant ma bouche, prise en faute et baissais le visage vers le sol. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Venais-je réellement de crier dans le couloir que j'étais _vierge_ ?! Étais-je complètement stupide ?! Mortifiée n'était pas assez fort pour décrire l'état dans lequel j'étais. J'aurais pu lui dire que j'étais aragnophobe, ou encore claustro, aveugle, unijambiste, borgne, malade que sais-je ! Mais au nom de merlin pourquoi _VIERGE_ ?! Cette fois je n'étais plus dans une série minable à l'eau de rose mais bien le clown d'une comédie dramatique ! Celui qui fait rire tout le monde sans le vouloir, qui sort des débilités plus grosse que lui ou encore qui est le seul à se prendre le poteau que les autres l'ont remarqué à cinquante mètres ! ÇA, c'était moi !

J'aurais pu rire de l'expression de Cody si le moment s'y était prêté. Un silence s'installa dans le couloir. Très long silence.

- Bien.

- Bien, répétais-je après lui.

Prise d'un doute, je fronçais les sourcils. Ce n'était pas fini. Mais bon je ne pouvais pas m'humilier plus que ça et le pire était derrière nous.

- Cody ? Tu me crois quand je te dis que…

- Que tu es vierge ?

Nom d'un crapaud! Dans sa bouche c'était encore plus bizarre, presque obscène ! Mais il l'avait dit calmement comme s'il me demandait ma couleur préférée. Heureusement mon énième empourprement fut assez explicite et il se contenta de soupirer.

- Oui je te crois.

- Mer…

- Je te crois…pour tout.

- Merci, dis-je en souriant à travers mes larmes. Et je suis désolée pour la gifle.

- J'avoue que je ne l'ai pas volée, dit-il dans une tentative de sourire.

La tempête était passée mais il nous faudrait quelque jours pour panser nos blessures. Il faut dire que nous n'y étions pas aller de main morte. Je me demandais vaguement si tous les couples avaient une dispute aussi énorme seulement après trois semaines mais cela devait être très fréquent surtout à notre age.

- Je te raccompagne ?

- Avec plaisir.

Il me prit délicatement la main comme si notre discussion m'avait rendu fragile et s'avança dans le couloir.

**So? So ? :D**

**Bisous à tou(te)s**

**Bézo et Sémi**


	8. Chapter 8

**She's not her**

**Résumé : Deux choix s'imposaient à moi, soit j'aidais Potter à conquérir la belle de son coeur, soit je le laissais se débrouiller en sachant pertinemment que ça se solderait pas un échec et qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tranquille...**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic. **

**Cadeau pour Ccilia**

**Chapitre corrigé par ALTHEA BLACK**

**NOTE : petite dédicace à Gwen dont la review nous a fait particulièrement plaisir mais qui ne nous a malheureusement pas laissé d'adresse mail pour la remercier!  
**

**Bonne lecture! **

**Bézo&Sémi  
**

**OoOoO**

**Chapitre 7 ou "Ce que la voix peut cacher, le regard le livre" [Georges Bernanos]**

Cody me souhaita bonne nuit devant le tableau de la salle commune avant de disparaître dans les couloirs. Je soupirais en le regardant partir. Je ne savais pas comment nous allions devoir nous comporter demain mais je remettais cette question à plus tard, essayant simplement d'oublier les évènements de ce soir et particulièrement mon humiliation. Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle commune, j'eus la surprise de me retrouver devant une scène qui aurait pu être particulièrement attendrissante si James et Peter n'étaient pas en train d'enlacer Cléo parce qu'elle pleurait. Remus et Sirius étaient figés sur leurs fauteuils. Ils entendirent le tableau se refermer derrière moi et Cléo renifla avant de tourner la tête dans ma direction, les yeux rougis.

- Cléo! M'exclamais-je, abasourdie et assez perplexe.

En deux secondes je fus à ses cotés. Je la pris dans mes bras et ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle. J'interrogeais les garçons du regard mais ils haussèrent les épaules en signe d'incompréhension totale. Peter lança un regard incertain à mon amie mais celle-ci était incapable de faire autre chose que sangloter. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un seul mot qu'Hélicia débarqua en grande pompe dans la salle et se jeta sur nous. Je remarquais des traces de larmes séchées avant qu'elle enfouisse sa tête dans le cou de sa sœur. Je ne comprenais pas grand chose mais je me doutais que le dossier «Famille Handerson» était loin d'être bouclé et qu'un autre évènement avait du avoir lieu. Il n'était pas bien tard, le dîner s'était terminé à peine vingt minutes plus tôt et plusieurs curieux observaient la scène de loin.

- Les filles, dis-je calmement, venez, on monte au dortoir.

Elles passèrent devant moi, leurs mains étroitement liées et je promis de les rejoindre dans une minute avant de me tourner vers les garçons visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Sirius, chamboulé.

- Je crois, répondis-je incertaine, que ça concerne leur famille. Mais elles vous en parleront elles-mêmes si elles le veulent. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je vous laisse. Bonne nuit!

Je n'entendis pas leurs réponses, déjà en haut de l'escalier. Hélicia et Cléo étaient en train de s'installer sur le lit de cette dernière tandis qu'une de nos camarades de chambre, Hanna, semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Quand elle me vit entrer, elle dit qu'elle reviendrait plus tard et je la remerciais.

- Hélicia, que se passe-t-il?

Cléo semblait la moins apte à répondre, perdue dans son chagrin, s'accrochant désespérément à la robe de sa sœur.

-B en s'est marié.

Je restais sous le choc. _Leur frère s'était marié_?

- Mais!...Que!...Co-Comment ça, _marié_?

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin? Répliqua-t-elle hargneuse.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Apprendre que son frère s'était marié sans avoir été invitée ni même prévenue ne devait pas être une chose très agréable. Quand je repensais à toutes les semaines passées en été chez eux, à ce jeune homme âgé d'à peine trois ans de plus que nous pour qui ses sœurs avaient autant de valeur que ses prunelles, à toute cette complicité qui régnait entre ces trois-là, à leurs disputes puériles et hilarantes, j'avais énormément de mal à avaler ce qui se passait aujourd'hui. J'avais toujours été un peu jalouse du lien qui les unissait. Jamais je n'avais vu de frère et sœurs s'aimer autant. Bien sûr ils se disputaient, et ça pouvait même parfois devenir très violent, mais leur colère n'excédait jamais une journée. Je m'étais même demandée si je n'étais pas tombée dans la série «La petite maison dans la prairie» dont ma propre sœur raffolait.

- Désolée...Murmurais-je.

À présent mal à l'aise, je m'installais à coté de Cléo, essayant de les réconforter toutes les deux sans savoir trop quoi dire. Je me sentais gauche, inutile et je détestais ça. Elles pleurèrent un petit moment avant que leurs larmes ne commencent à se tarir. Nous avions encore une heure devant nous avant le couvre-feu mais connaissant Hanna, Effie et Pandora – nos camarades de chambre – elles ne tarderaient pas à monter se coucher. Hélicia quant à elle, devait retourner à son dortoir.

- Je ne le croyais pas, quand il nous disait qu'il voulait couper les ponts...Murmura absente Cléo. Je pensais…que c'était juste une passade.

Tout dans son ton et sa position hurlait qu'elle souffrait, et je sentis une infinie tristesse me parcourir. Mes deux amies ne méritaient pas ça. Je voulus dire quelque chose mais en les voyant se réconforter l'une et l'autre, je me sentis de trop.

- Je vous laisse un peu entre vous.

Je disparus par la porte sans leur laisser le temps de me répondre. Pourquoi fallait-il que leur lien me renvoie toujours en pleine face celui inexistant entre ma sœur et moi? Décidément, cette soirée ne pouvait être qualifiée de joyeuse! Lorsque je descendis, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà partis, excepté James et mes camarades de dortoir. Je m'entendais bien avec elles, mais je me rendais souvent compte que je vivais dans une bulle avec mes amis, sans vraiment laisser quiconque y entrer.

- Comment vont-elles ? Demanda Pandora.

- Pas très bien. Elles ont appris une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave? S'inquiéta Effie.

- Ça devrait aller. Pourriez-vous attendre dix minutes avant de monter? Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup mais...

- Pas de problème, me coupa Pandora.

- Merci.

Je les laissais entre elles pour rejoindre James et les autres. Elles étaient à trois, ce que nous étions Cléo, Hélicia et moi: inséparables. Sirius et Peter me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit après avoir pris des nouvelles des deux filles. Lorsque Hélicia descendit quelques minutes plus tard, ses joues étaient sèches de toutes larmes et un sourire pitoyable pendait à ses lèvres. Elle nous fit signe de loin, ne voulant visiblement pas s'attarder et sortit pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer mais n'insistais pas: elle désirait visiblement être seule.

- Quelle soirée! Marmonna Remus.

- Ça doit être l'approche de la pleine lune! Essayais-je de plaisanter, sans grande conviction.

- Peut-être.

J'étais assise entre les deux garçons et je sentis soudain le coussin du fauteuil sursauter.

- Potter, mais t'as la bougeotte ou quoi?

Sa jambe tremblait nerveusement, si vite que le fauteuil ressemblait à une machine à laver en plein séchage. Il ne sembla même pas m'entendre et continua de gesticuler, son regard absent fixé sur l'âtre de la cheminée. Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Remus qui me lança un sourire bien trop innocent pour être convainquant et monta se coucher à son tour sans autres mots que « Bonne nuit ». Quand je me retrouvais seule avec James devant le feu (quelques élèves terminaient encore leurs devoirs sur les tables mais elles étaient assez éloignées pour nous permettre une certaine intimité) il le fixait toujours d'un regard de hibou ne clignant des yeux que très rarement. Je l'observais durant cinq minutes, espérant qu'il cesserait de lui même son manège et qu'il m'expliquerait la situation mais apparemment j'espérais en vain. Je posais alors d'un geste agacé ma main sur le genou parcouru de tic nerveux. Il fit un bond phénoménal qui me fit sursauter à mon tour et me regarda, choqué, comme s'il ne s'était pas aperçu de ma présence avant que je me manifeste.

- Par Merlin! Jura-t-il, tu m'as fait peur.

- Eh bien on est deux, dis-je en massant mon tibia douloureux que j'avais cogné contre la table basse.

Je retins difficilement ma grimace mais réussis à garder pour moi la liste de noms d'oiseaux qui traversa mon esprit. Retenant aussi mes pulsions meurtrières qui me soufflaient de frapper ce grand dadais, je me tournais plutôt vers lui avec mon air le plus sévère possible.

- Bon Potter tu me dis ce qui te tracasses ou je dois t'ouvrir moi-même le crâne pour savoir quelle idée s'est encore fourrée sous ce nid d'oiseau.

Il eut un sourire désabusé à ma remarque qui n'excéda pourtant pas les deux centimètres.

Bizarre. Inquiète à présent je me tus et repositionnais ma main sur mes propres genoux. Je dus prendre une mine plus grave car il se mit à rigoler franchement.

- Bah vas-y! Fous-toi de ma tronche, je dirais rien! Dis-je le plus sévèrement possible. Mais son rire, signe que la situation n'était pas catastrophique, me soulageait tellement que je ne fus guère convaincante.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, souffla-t-il.

- Oh tant mieux, dis-je alors, parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui.

Il me lança un regard perplexe mais je lui fis signe que nous verrions plus tard.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle non plus...Enfin si c'est une excellente nouvelle mais...c'est juste que je suis perplexe.

- Que s'est-il passée?

Son ton à la fois heureux mais effectivement perplexe m'intriguait au plus haut point.

- Elle est venue me voir après le dîner.

Mon cerveau, pour sa pauvre défense, déchiré entre la scène avec Cody, le problèmes des jumelles, le sourire de Remus et les mystères de James se fit plus long à la détente que d'ordinaire et c'est ainsi que je m'entendis prononcer:

- Qui ?

James me regarda comme il aurait regardé Sirius si celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il arrêtait les blagues de mauvais goût, qu'il avait décidé d'être un élève modèle et que plus jamais il n'irait en retenue. Un mélange de perplexité, d'incrédulité, de scepticisme et de moquerie.

- Tu rigoles ?

Mon cerveau évidemment ne se rebrancha qu'une fois la bourde commise.

- Bien sur ! mentis-je en évitant de croiser son regard. Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

J'attendis en vain une réponse et me tournait à nouveau dans sa direction. Il fixait de nouveau ces maudites flammes d'un air penseur.

- James !

- Quoi? Oh! Oui! Pardon. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais passer la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard en sa compagnie.

...

- QUOI?

Mon cri attira l'attention des cinq personnes restantes, James compris mais seul lui m'intéressait. Il rougit furieusement

- Ne parle pas aussi fort tout le monde va entendre.

- Je...Que-...QUOI?

Voyant que je ne baissais aucunement le volume de ma voix, il me tira brusquement vers lui (tiens je m'étais mise debout ?) et me força à me tenir tranquille. Quand je lui fis signe que j'avais repris mes esprits ou que du moins je n'allais pas retenter de réveiller la tour de Gryffondor, il me relâcha.

- Quand tu es partie de ton coté avec Cody, nous sommes remontés à la salle commune. Effie a prévenue Cléo qu'un hibou avait raté le courrier ce matin et venait d'arriver sur son lit. Pendant ce temps là Sirius raccompagnait Hélicia à la salle commune des Serdaigles et Peter, Remus et moi nous sommes assis dans les fauteuils. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle est arrivée, seule. C'était assez anodin pour que je la remarque tout de suite. Remus et Peter aussi d'ailleurs. Ils se sont éclipsés aussitôt qu'on s'est aperçu qu'elle filait droit sur nous. Et là, elle m'a dit bonjour et m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait de venir avec elle à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end. J'étais tellement choqué que je ne me suis même pas entendu dire oui. Mais il est évident que je l'ai fait car elle a déclaré que c'était parfait et qu'on avait rendez-vous à coté des portes d'entrée juste après le déjeuner. Ensuite tout s'est enchaîné tellement vite que je n'ai pas pu assimiler tout en même temps. Sirius est revenu au moment même où Cléo dévalait les escaliers en pleurs. Directement Remus et Peter qui ne devaient pas être bien loin sont apparus à ses cotés et on s'apprêtait à la consoler quand tu as débarqué …avec une tête d'enterrement d'ailleurs...

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, coupais-je encore abasourdie par le flot d'informations qui venait de déferler sur moi.

- _Elle_ t'a invité à Pré-au-Lard...

Mon incrédulité ne le vexa pas, étant donné qu'il n'y croyait toujours pas lui-même.

- Ouais.

- Et tu as accepté.

- Ouais.

- T'es sur que c'était elle ?

- Ouais.

- Et elle était normale ?

- Ouais.

- Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Ouais.

Un brin agacée, comptez sur James Potter pour les réponses minimalistes, je continuais mon interrogatoire.

- Et ça va aller ?

- Ouais.

-« Ouais », dis-je ironique, c'est pas comme si t'allais pas tout faire capoter ?

- Ouais.

- C'est pas comme si t'étais un crétin naïf amoureux doublé d'un empoté avec un handicap notoire lorsque tu te retrouves face aux filles -ou de moins à celle là …

- Ouais…Je …attends…Quoi ?

Je lui lançais un sourire goguenard auquel il me répondit par un coup de coussin bien placé.

- Aiiie, hurlais-je de douleur.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il tout de suite à mes cotés.

- Non !

Et je lui sautais dessus, coussin en main.

- Traîtresse ! Cria-t-il à son tour avant de filer à toute vitesse.

Un chut retentissant se fit entendre du coté des travailleurs mais je décidais de l'ignorer. James, lui, profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se faufiler jusqu'aux escaliers menant à son dortoir.

- Oh non, mon jeune ami, tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Et je franchis les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient tandis qu'il disparaissait dans les escaliers en colimaçon. J'hésitais un instant sur la démarche à suivre. Certes je voulais prendre ma vengeance, mais cela valait-il le coup de sacrifier le sommeil des trois autres ? A mon avis, je fréquentais trop les maraudeurs car c'est sans regret ni remords que je grimpais les marches qui menaient à leur antre. Sans frapper, j'ouvris discrètement la porte et la refermait aussitôt.

James Potter !

Il pensait que j'abandonnerais aussi facilement ? Apparemment oui parce qu'il n'avait pas attendu quelques minutes avant de sauter dans son pyjama…et j'étais arrivé au moment crucial…Merde ! S'il avait entendu la porte, j'allais me retrouver face à lui dans quelques secondes …zut zut zut ! Et il se douterait bien que j'avais vu quelque chose que je n'étais en aucun cas supposée voir ! Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je dévalais les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière et courais sous le regard surpris des derniers travailleurs jusqu'à mon dortoir où je pus enfin arrêter ma course folle. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte, l'ouvris le plus calmement possible et me faufilais jusqu'à la salle de bain en attrapant mon pyjama au passage. Je fus prête rapidement et me faufilais silencieusement dans mon lit où je pus enfin reprendre mon souffle. Mon cœur cognait à cent à l'heure. Sûrement du au sprint que je venais d'effectuer tout en retenant mon souffle afin de ne pas réveiller mes camarades de chambre. Je m'endormis rapidement tout en essayant d'éradiquer de ma mémoire ce que j'avais pu entrapercevoir du pas de la porte des garçons…

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais confuse. Comme les matins où on sait qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas se lever mais on ne se souvient pas encore pourquoi. Malheureusement, le moment de confusion passa vite et je revis clairement le visage de Cody déformé par la jalousie et la colère et entendis ses insultes dictées par cette même jalousie. Et puis il y avait James …comment allais-je pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux à présent ? A coup sur je rougirais et cela serait mal interprété soit par lui ou pire, par Cody. Pile ce dont j'avais besoin à cet instant ironisais-je. Je m'asseyais confortablement et me calais dans mes coussins. La pièce était bien silencieuse. Cela devint effectivement logique quand je m'aperçus que j'étais seule. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Le réveil affichait neuf heures. Il n'était pourtant pas très tard pour un dimanche matin. Comment pouvaient-elles déjà toutes être réveillées. Surtout Pandora qui était la plus grande paresseuse du monde et n'émergeait jamais avant au moins onze heure le dimanche. Je m'habillais rapidement avant de descendre les escaliers. Étant donné que le petit déjeuner avait commencé il y a une vingtaine de minutes, peu de gens se trouvaient dans la salle commune. Seuls Sirius et quelques autres élèves devant le feu étaient présent. Je m'approchais de mon ami

- Salut ! Dis-je doucement

- Wooow ! dit-il en sursautant. Une habitude chez eux apparemment car je n'avais pas été particulièrement discrète.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, pouffais-je

- Salut.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Cléo est partie il y a dix minutes. Elle sortait quand je suis descendu, je crois qu'elle est allée voir Héli.

Bien qu'il essayait de le cacher, je m'aperçus de la lueur inquiète dans ses yeux à l'évocation d'Hélicia.

- Et les garçons, dis-je en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. C'est que notre Sirius national avait sa fierté !

- Je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-il avec un gros soupir d'énervement. Ça fait dix minutes que je les attends ! J'ai faim moi !

Comme s'ils avaient senti qu'ils étaient en train de dépasser le seuil de patience de Sirius, les 3 autres maraudeurs apparurent au bas des marches !

Je leur dis bonjour à tous, en prenant bien soin de regarder mes pieds quand je saluais James. Oh bravo, il va se douter de rien comme ça

Excédée et ne voulant pas traîner cette histoire en longueur je le retins par la manche, il comprit rapidement et fit signe aux autres d'y aller sans nous. Sirius me lança un sourire goguenard auquel je répondis par un signe que ma mère aurait désapprouvé. Il sortit mort de rire, la perspective du déjeuner qui l'attendait l'ayant remis de bonne humeur.

- Je voulais te dire…

- A propos d'hier soir ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Tu sais! » faillis-je m'exclamer. Mais je me retins de justesse et déglutis avec difficulté.

- Tu vas enfin te décider à me dire à quoi était due cette tête de six pieds de long que tu tirais hier soir ?

Le soupir de soulagement qui suivit cette déclaration m'échappa par contre. Il me valut d'ailleurs un regard interrogatif de mon meilleur ami.

- Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, mentis-je rapidement. Tu m'enlèves une épine du pied. Je me suis disputée avec Cody…à cause de toi.

- A cause de moi ?

- Il est un peu jaloux du temps que nous passons ensemble, je crois.

- Mais enfin, il ne voit pas que ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai ?

- Si, mais comme à peu près le reste de l'école il croit que tu fais ça pour t'amuser.

- Et Sirius, Remus, Peter, il n'est pas jaloux d'eux.

- Il sait très bien que je ne suis pas aussi proche d'eux que de toi. De plus hier, quelqu'un lui a rapporté qu'il nous avait vu monter dans ton dortoir, seuls. Il n'est pas vraiment étonnant qu'il se fasse des idées.

- Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute ! Si Hélicia, Cléo et toi ne m'aidiez pas tu n'aurais pas eu à lui mentir.

- James, tu es mon ami ! Bien sur que je vais t'aider ! Il faut juste que Cody comprenne la différence entre ce que je ressens pour toi et ce que je ressens pour lui. Le problème est que…je crois qu'elle aussi ne voit pas notre amitié d'un très bon œil, rajoutais-je en me remémorant ses œillades meurtrières et sa crise de jalousie dans les toilettes.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois qu'elle aussi est un peu jalouse. Alors peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas se montrer trop ensemble à une semaine de ton premier rendez-vous avec elle.

- Tu ne veux plus qu'on soit amis ? demanda-t-il, blessé.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Bien sur qu'on va rester ami seulement il faudrait peut-être qu'ils nous croient un peu moins proches ces temps-ci

- Tu veux qu'on simule une dispute ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Elle serait rassurée et sereine lors de votre rendez-vous et cela calmerait le jeu avec Cody.

Il ne semblait pas très enthousiasmé par cette partie du plan et il fallait avouer qu'elle ne me plaisait pas des masses non plus. J'aimais passer du temps avec James. Avec les trois autres garçons aussi mais James était mon meilleur ami. Mais je voulais que les choses fonctionnent avec Cody et je voulais surtout que les choses aillent entre James et sa dulcinée. Il le méritait.

- Si tu le dis, souffla-t-il, mais une fois hors de leur vue ce sera comme avant ?

- Bien sur gros bêta ! Comme si tu pouvais te passer de moi !

- C'est cela ! Avoue-le que tu es accro à moi !

- Dans tes rêves Potter ! Plutôt embrasser le Calmar !

De meilleure humeur, nous sortîmes de la salle commune et le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle fut ponctué de rires. Arrivés devant les portes nous eûmes un temps d'arrêt.

- Peut-être ne devrions nous pas arriver ensemble ? Suggéra James.

- Tu as raison et autant en profiter pour faire croire que la petite discussion que nous avons eue dans la salle commune n'a pas été des plus agréables.

- Ce qui est le cas, grogna James.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, soupirais-je.

Je franchis les portes sans oublier de lui demander d'attendre cinq minutes. Je traînais les pieds jusqu'à ma table et m'avachis plus qu'autre chose en tentant de garder un visage énervé et maussade.

Remus assit aux cotés de Sirius, Peter et Cléo, qui semblait de meilleure humeur, me fit signe de les rejoindre mais je déclinais l'invitation d'un signe de tête. J'interceptais leurs regards perplexes mais les ignorais. Cinq minutes plus tard, James faisait son entrée à son tour, la mine aussi énervée, et alla s'asseoir aux cotés des autres qui l'assaillirent de questions. Pour toute réponse, il me lança un regard mauvais et fit signe aux autres que cela était sans importance. Quel acteur pouffais-je intérieurement, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Aussitôt, mes deux amies se levèrent, et vinrent à ma rencontre.

- Il se passe quoi avec James là?

J'émis un grognement, et leur dis que je leur en parlerais plus tard. Jouant mon rôle jusqu'au bout, je plantais rageusement ma fourchette dans mes carottes cuites tout en priant pour que notre plan fonctionne.

* * *

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Il devient évident que la publication des chapitres de cette fic est de plus en plus espacée. **

**Mille excuses! **

**On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même; même s'il va vous falloir faire un sacré exercice de mémoire pour vous souvenir des événements précédents!**

**Bisous à tou(te)s**

**Bézo&Sémi**

**NOTE : Nous avons un petit problème avec notre compte Fanfiction : nous ne recevons plus aucune alerte par mail, que ce soit pour des reviews ou des MP, si quelqu'un avait la solution miracle...Merci!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**She's not her**

**Résumé : Deux choix s'imposaient à moi, soit j'aidais Potter à conquérir la belle de son coeur, soit je le laissais se débrouiller en sachant pertinemment que ça se solderait pas un échec et qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tranquille...**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic. **

**Chapitre corrigé par ALTHEA BLACK  
**

**Cadeau pour Ccilia**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Bézo et Sémiramis !**

**OoOoO**

**Chapitre 8 : On ne met rien dans son coeur ; on y prend ce qu'on y trouve. [Pierre Carlet de Chamblain de Marivaux]**

A peine fus-je sortie de la Grande Salle que je croisais Cody qui lui aussi avait fini de déjeuner. J'échangeais un regard discret avec Cléo qui prit Hélicia par le bras et sorti de la Grande Salle.

- Salut, souffla-t-il sur un ton si bas que j'eus du mal à le percevoir.

- Bonjour, répondis-je frappée par le même accès de timidité.

- Je…Tu…Tu as bien dormi ?

- Euh…oui.

Oh mon Dieu c'était un calvaire ! Alors ça allait être ça nos discussions à partir de maintenant ? Un échange de banalités pour cacher un malaise plus grand ? Je ne voulais pas de ça, loin de là ! Je voulais oublier le Cody jaloux et possessif qui s'était montré hier soir. Il fallait que je pense au Cody timide qui avait fait preuve d'un peu du courage des Gryffondors pour m'offrir sa carte de Saint-Valentin, celui qui m'avait fait rire à Pré-au-Lard et celui qui avait fait battre mon cœur dans le parc dans l'impatience de notre premier baiser. Voila le Cody qui me plaisait énormément et avec qui je voulais être. Toute cette histoire de jalousie était insensée. James était mon meilleur ami et Cody…Cody était celui que je voulais tenir dans mes bras et embrasser. Était-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Était-ce vraiment impossible pour lui de faire la distinction ? Il ouvrit la bouche mais je le devançais.

- Cody, je suis vraiment désolée pour hier. Je voudrais qu'on oubli cette histoire.

Il garda un visage impassible pendant des secondes qui me semblèrent durer des heures puis un sourire aussi chaleureux qu'avant vint s'épanouir sur ses lèvres et je respirais à nouveau.

- Je sais et je te pardonne si toi tu me pardonnes.

- Bien sur ! M'exclamais-je.

Et il m'attira dans la chaleur de ses bras.

- Ne plus jamais écouter les mauvaises langues, souffla-t-il à lui-même.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je perplexe.

- Rien.

Et il sourit de nouveau avant d'enfouir ma tête dans son torse. Ensuite nous sortîmes de la Grande Salle main dans la main. J'avais vaguement conscience que ce moment était digne des plus grands films guimauves de l'industrie cinématographique moldue, j'avais aussi conscience que je n'en avais décidément rien à faire et que je regardais peut-être un peu trop la télévision lors de mes séjours périodiques dans mon monde d'origine.

Nous allâmes dans le parc et retournâmes au bord du lac. Il faisait déjà beau pour un matin. Je savais qu'il avait remarqué mon comportement ce matin avec James mais je sentais aussi qu'il se retenait de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Je lui fus reconnaissante car je devais tenir ce rôle par rapport à James au moins encore une semaine pour ne pas gâcher son rendez-vous avec la fille de ses rêves. Devoir lui tenir tête, l'insulter ou le traiter avec mépris. Rien que d'y penser j'en étais malade alors je voulais que tous les autres moments me servent de distraction par rapport à ces scènes à venir que je redoutais. Était-ce égoïste ? Peut-être mais ça garantissait mon bonheur et celui de James.

Mes pensées noires ne tinrent pas longtemps face à Cody qui faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour me mettre de bonne humeur. Avec succès je dois dire car à la fin de la journée j'avais presque oublié toute cette histoire. Et c'est avec un sourire immense et le cœur léger que je franchis le tableau qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors. J'aperçus Peter et James qui se tenaient devant le feu tandis que Remus était assis devant une table, probablement occupé à faire ses devoirs à rendre le mois prochain ! Même moi qui étais plutôt bonne élève grâce à la curiosité sans fin que m'inspirait ce monde je ne travaillais pas autant. Il avait les traits tirés et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Je retins l'impulsion de sauter sur James et Peter pour leur raconter la journée excellente que j'avais passée. De un, parce que je venais de me rappeler que j'étais censée être en froid avec mon meilleur ami et qu'Elle se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres et de deux, parce que mon besoin le plus pressant à cet instant était d'aller sermonner Remus et de l'envoyer au lit. Plongé dans son devoir d'arithmancie, il ne remarqua même pas mon arrivée. Je me raclais discrètement la gorge afin d'attirer son attention sans lui faire faire un bond de deux mètres à l'instar de ses amis. Il daigna enfin lever les yeux sur ma petite personne et me sourit.

- Salut.

- Salut Remus. Je ne te dérange pas ?

Je remarquais son hésitation mais me gardai bien de faire un commentaire. Pas question de le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Finalement après un dernier regard à son devoir, il roula le parchemin et le repoussa un peu plus loin. Sa politesse et sa patience légendaire l'avaient encore une fois emporté sur son envie d'envoyer balader la personne qui l'empêchait de finir ses devoirs calmement.

- Pas du tout. J'avais justement envie de faire une pause, mentit-il avec aplomb. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

A ce souvenir je me mis à sourire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et il éclata de rire.

- Je vois: question inutile. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Je faillis protester et m'offusquer qu'il puisse penser que je ne venais pas simplement prendre de ses nouvelles mais ses prunelles malicieuses semblaient lire dans mes pensées.

- A vrai dire, il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi Remus.

Il sourit, triomphant et s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- J'aimerais que tu ailles te coucher.

- Pa-…Pardon ?

Ce fut à mon tour d'arborer un sourire carnassier: j'avais réussi à prendre Remus Lupin au dépourvu.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu Remus Lupin, répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Il me regardait comme si je lui avais demandé de courir tout nu dans le parc avant de monter sur le toit de la plus haute tour du château afin de tenter de décrocher la lune.

- Non mais tu t'es regardé Remus, repris-je plus sérieuse. Je n'oserais pas marcher à coté de toi de peur d'écraser les poches sous tes yeux !

Il était apparemment trop abasourdi pour faire un seul geste et j'en profitais pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Remus serait dans son lit dans dix minutes ou je n'étais plus une gryffondor ! Il semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits et rougit de façon adorable tout en essayant de reprendre ses affaires.

- Ce n'est pas la peine …franchement ce n'est rien…j'ai juste mal dormi cette semaine, balbutia-t-il.

Mais j'étais fermée à toute discussion et cette journée m'avait donnée une énergie folle. A ce moment là Sirius débarqua dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit-il, perplexe.

Il est vrai que la scène en rendait plus d'un perplexe. J'avais le sac de Remus dans une main et de l'autre, je tentais de lever le propriétaire du sac de sa chaise. Et il était évident que ledit propriétaire n'avait clairement pas l'air consentant.

- Je tente –vainement – de convaincre cette tête de pioche ici présente qu'une heure ou deux de sieste avant le dîner ne seraient pas un luxe pour lui.

Si le visage de Remus s'était éclairé de soulagement à la vue de son ami, ce sentiment passa bien vite quand il vit Sirius tourner une mine inquiète vers lui.

- Elle a raison. Je crois qu'un peu de repos ne te ferait pas de mal.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucun allié ni aucune chance de remporter cette bataille il rendit les armes.

- D'accord. Tu as gagné: je monte me reposer.

Je lui lançai un regard triomphant et lui rendis son sac. Il s'en saisit avec un soupir et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Néanmoins avant de s'engouffrer dedans, il se tourna dans ma direction.

- Merci.

Je lui rendis son sourire et rigolais en lui indiquant le dortoir d'un doigt impérieux. Il rit légèrement et disparut dans les escaliers.

- A toi maintenant, m'exclamais-je en me tournant vers Sirius.

- Hein ? Mais je ne suis pas fatigué moi!

Je me retins de lui faire remarquer que sa réplique était celle d'un petit garçon de cinq ans ne voulant pas aller dormir.

- Non. Je veux juste savoir où tu as passé cette journée.

Son visage tourna au rouge brique tandis qu'il filait rejoindre Peter et James toujours installés devant le feu. Haha! Je savais bien que c'était lui que j'avais aperçu se faufilant en galante compagnie du coté des serres extérieures. Qu'importe, je le cuisinerais plus tard. Je devais maintenant me concentrer sur ma mission. A savoir, m'assurer qu'elle surprenne une scène violente entre moi et James qui fasse passer la rumeur de notre dispute en un fait certain. Tous les éléments étaient réunis dans la pièce. Que le show commence…

Je m'approchais discrètement de la table où étaient installés mes trois amis. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'engager la dispute. J'étais plutôt douée pour ça dans ma famille, cela devrait donc être facile.

- Tu plaisantes ? Verpey n'est pas capable de différencier un souaffle, d'un cognard, et t'appelles ça un bon joueur ?

Mais bon sang ! Les garçons n'avaient-ils jamais d'autres sujets de conversation que le quidditch ? Je décidais quand même d'enclencher là-dessus, priant pour que James se prenne au « jeu ».

- Lui, au moins, à la décence de ne pas se prendre pour le roi du terrain ! Grinçais-je en fusillant James des yeux.

Il me darda d'un regard furieux mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Une dispute très violente et très insultante n'aurait pas été très crédible pour des gens qui hier encore s'entendaient à merveille. De plus lui comme moi n'avions envie de passer notre temps à nous insulter. Parfois les comportements indifférents et silences glaciaux étaient plus efficaces que mille mots. Je me forçais à adopter un rictus mauvais qui exprimerait ma satisfaction à voir James vexé comme un pou. Mais j'avais aussi conscience que, malheureusement, pour ce soir, en rester là ne suffirait pas. Même si _Elle_ se trouvait à quelques mètres de là je savais qu'elle avait les yeux braqués sur notre groupe…comme la plupart des gens qui avaient entendu ma remarque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Grogna-t-il sans m'accorder un regard.

- Une réponse honnête à cette question ne te ferait sûrement pas plaisir, ricanais-je.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Peter qui lançait des regards affolés entre James et moi ne sachant que faire face à la situation. Quant à Sirius qui fronçait les sourcils depuis la remarque que j'avais lancé à James, il se levait déjà, prêt à intervenir. Sans rien dire il m'empoigna –avec douceur mais fermeté- le bras et me traîna hors de la salle commune. Je craignais que la scène ait été un peu courte par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu mais je n'avais pas la force de me battre avec Sirius – encore moins dans le dans le but d'aller me battre avec James.

- OK, souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? L'autre jour encore vous vous entendiez comme larrons en foire et maintenant c'est à peine si vous êtes capable de vous adresser poliment …rectification, vous êtes incapables de vous adresser poliment la parole ?

Ne sachant quelle réponse donner je préférais garder le silence. Je n'avais pas envie de m'embourber dans des mensonges. De plus, je n'aurais pas le temps d'en faire connaître la teneur à James avant que Sirius ne le cuisine.

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Il essayait de garder un ton doux mais je sentais l'agacement poindre derrière cette gentillesse. Il est vrai que mon comportement pouvait sembler digne d'une petite fille de six ans qui s'entête dans sa bouderie. J'étais dans une impasse et il me fallait donc tricher un peu. Je baissais la tête pour qu'il ne voit plus mon visage et pris la voix la plus attristée possible.

- Sirius s'il te plait je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, murmurais-je.

L'effet fut magique et instantané.

- Désolé. Je me doute bien que tu dois être triste d'être brouillée avec James.

Je sentais la suite arriver aussi me retins-je de faire un commentaire ou de lever mon visage qui devait être rouge de honte à défaut d'être baigné de vraies larmes.

- Tu..Tu veux, hésita-t-il …Tu veux que je te laisse seule ?

Je sentais bien que cette solution ne lui plaisait pas trop et la culpabilité augmenta d'un cran.

- Oui, murmurais-je.

N'osant toujours pas relever la tête je ne le vis pas partir mais entendis le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner puis disparaître. Je fus prise d'un énorme doute. Devait-on vraiment le cacher aux autres? Ne nous en voudraient-ils pas par la suite? Comment réagirais-je si j'étais celle à qui l'on ne révélait pas tout? Je m'appuyais contre le mur, les questions sans réponses se bousculant dans ma tête. Cette histoire devenait décidément trop compliquée!

J'entendis soudain un bruissement à mes cotés et faillis hurler de terreur en voyant la tête de James se balader dans le vide.

- COMMENT..!

Un main apparut soudain pour se presser contre ma bouche et enfin le corps entier de James se dessina à la lumière de la torche, à ses pied une longue cape.

- Ne crie pas! Chuchota-t-il en vitesse, ne pose pas de question et suis moi!

D'un geste précis, il ramassa la cape et nous recouvrit avant de me prendre par la main et de me tirer dans les couloirs de plus en plus sombres. J'étais encore trop hébétée pour me rendre compte que nous passions devant le jeune concierge Rusard sans que celui-ci ne nous aperçoive. James marchait d'un pas sûr et silencieux, me retenant par le coude lorsque je butais sur les dalles de pierre, déconnectée. Ce n'est que lorsque nous croisâmes le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et que celui-ci regarda dans notre direction d'un air absent, que je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. N'aurait-il pas du nous renvoyer illico dans notre salle commune? L'excitation prit la place de l'ahurissement et je retins ma respiration, le parfum d'aventure enivrant mon esprit.

Je remarquais que James tenait dans son autre main un bout de parchemin. Il l'observa minutieusement et je sus que nous étions arrivé à destination lorsqu'il le referma. Il se retourna soudain vers moi;

- Attention les yeux.

Il sourit d'un air coquin que je trouvai adorable.

- Dissendium!

Je sursautais quand la bosse de la statue de la sorcière borgne glissa, dévoilant une rangée d'escalier menant à un couloir sombre. Un air glacial vint fouetter mon visage et je frissonnais.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

- _Ça,_ ma chère, ça s'appelle un passage secret!

Il ôta la cape qui nous recouvrait toujours et je pus enfin l'observer de plus près.

- Elle est dans ma famille depuis toujours.

- Une cape d'invisibilité, soufflais-je impressionnée.

Je comprenais mieux comment mes amis arrivaient à passer leur nuit dehors sans se faire attraper. Je me souvins soudainement du parchemin soigneusement rangé dans sa poche mais il fit une révérence, m'indiquant par là de descendre dans le passage. Je n'étais pas du tout rassurée.

- Si jamais je me casse le cou Potter, grinçais-je en observant le vieil escalier de pierre humide, ta descendance s'en souviendra encore dans cent ans!

Il rit sous la menace et me fit signe d'avancer. Nous marchions depuis plus de dix minutes, et l'humidité et l'air froid commençaient à avoir raison de mes petits os!

- Où allons-nous? Demandais-je pour la cinquième fois.

Nous étions dans une des légendaires galeries souterraines de Poudlard, j'en étais certaine, mais j'ignorais encore totalement où elle menait. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée non plus de la manière dont James l'avait découverte, ni comment il avait découvert le mot de passe, mais j'étais très impressionnée. Je l'aurais été encore plus si il avait eu la bonne idée d'apporter nos capes. L'espace était trop petit pour pouvoir allumer une flamme et je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de risquer de cramer mes cheveux. Quant à sa cape d'invisibilité, elle n'était guère utile contre le froid.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, nous arrivâmes en dessous d'une trappe. James se hissa habilement et m'aida à monter quand ce fut mon tour. Une forte odeur sucrée agressa mes narines, me donnant presque la nausée. Je ne distinguais rien dans le noir mais James semblait savoir parfaitement par où se faufiler.

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Chuchotais-je furieusement en butant pour la troisième fois sur ce que je supposais être des cartons.

Si je ne savais pas où nous étions, j'avais bien compris que la discrétion était de rigueur! Je refoulais donc les quelques jurons destinés à faire sentir à mon meilleur ami dans quel état de frustration j'étais et continuais à le suivre. Nous gravîmes un escalier et une fois la voie libre, James poussa la porte.

Honeydukes!

Nous étions sortis du château et étions arrivés jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard!

- Surprise, surprise! Chantonna James.

- Mais..je-Comment..!

- Attends!

Il me prit de nouveau la main et réussit à ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec un simple _alohomora_. En trente secondes nous fûmes dehors.

- Waouw! Soufflais-je dans la rue noire, éclairée par quelques lanternes et les fenêtres des habitants et commerçant pas encore couchés.

- N'est-ce pas? Je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'on fasse un petit tour tous les deux. Un endroit où de préférence aucun de nos amis ne nous surprendrait.

- Avions-nous vraiment besoin de venir jusqu'ici? Demandais-je en riant.

- Pas spécialement...Mais c'est un secret que j'avais envie de partager avec toi, m'avoua-t-il.

J'aurais pu jurer que ses joues étaient rouges, mais dans la pénombre je n'aurais pu en jurer. Je fus extrêmement touchée par son aveux, et incroyablement heureuse de voir qu'il me considérait comme sa meilleure amie, comme moi avec lui.

- C'est si... grisant d'être dehors en sachant qu'on ne devrait pas être là!

J'étais très excitée par notre virée nocturne.

- Comment! Qu'ouïe-je de notre préfète en chef internationale?

- Un peu de « brisage » de règle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne! Dis-je boudeuse.

Il rit aux éclats. Il me prit par les épaules et m'entraîna – toujours en riant à mes dépens – vers une autre ruelle.

- Où va-t-on?

- Trouver un endroit où s'asseoir et discuter.

Je trouvais l'idée excellente, la marche dans la galerie ayant épuisé mes gambettes. Bras dessus, bras dessous nous traversâmes le village sans rencontrer âme qui vive.

Nous nous assîmes sur un banc situé à coté du magasin contenant tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à l'art de l'écriture des plumes par milliers, une infinité d'encres, de multiples parchemins etc… Ce magasin était le dernier de la rue, et tournant le dos au château que l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin, notre regard plongeait directement sur l'immense beauté des vallées vertes de l'écosse dont on ne distinguait pas le bout dans la brume de jour et dans l'ombre de nuit. C'était une nuit claire et le paysage se dessinait parfaitement sur le ciel bleu parsemé d'étoiles. J'en eu le souffle coupé et oubliait momentanément la raison de notre présence ici.

- C'est beau hein ?

- Magnifique !

- Je trouve aussi. Quand on a découvert ce coin avec les gars je me suis fait la promesse que j'emmènerais celle que j'aime un jour ici.

Pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait.

- Et grâce à toi, ce vœu se réalisera peut-être bientôt, sourit-il.

- Je croyais que c'était une promesse ? Le taquinais-je.

- C'est ce que je prétendais pour faire le fier, comme si il suffisait de lui demander de m'accompagner, que ce n'était qu'une simple formalité...Tu sais bien qu'intérieurement je priais déjà pour qu'elle daigne seulement ne pas se détourner quand je lui adresserais la parole !

- Ah la bonne vieille époque, plaisantais-je. Que va-t-on faire maintenant qu'elle semble supporter ta présence ?

- Très drôle, grinça-t-il

- Non sérieusement tu sais où tu vas l'emmener Samedi ? En dehors d'ici ? Parce qu'aussi plaisante que soit la vue, il y a des choses plus drôles à faire que rester sur un banc pendant six heures.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je lui demanderais où elle veut aller.

- Prépare toujours un endroit en réserve afin d'éviter un moment gênant et une journée catastrophique quand vous en arriverez à la partie 'non, toi choisis'.

Bien que ce fût à nouveau une blague, je n'entendis pas un rire et c'est à peine si sa bouche esquissa un sourire amusé. Et je compris.

- Cette journée t'angoisse tant que ça ?

- Tu n'as pas idée, souffla-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Mais pour une fois ce n'était pas pour frimer, ça ressemblait plus à un tic d'angoisse ou une tentative pour masquer une gêne certaine.

- J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, qu'elle soit déçue par moi et que moi je le sois par la journée.

Évidement il n'envisageait même pas la possibilité qu'elle puisse le décevoir lui.

- Je suis sure que tout se passera bien. Tu attends ce moment depuis tellement de temps. Tu…

Bon, le fait est que je n'avais aucune idée de comment se passerait cette journée et que j'étais loin de pouvoir affirmer avec certitude que tout irait parfaitement. Il devait le sentir mais ne pouvait pas vraiment me blâmer. Qu'avait-elle fait ou dit qui pourrait nous convaincre qu'elle avait réellement changé d'avis à propos de James. Rien.

- Je suis sure que tu feras de ton mieux, dis-je faute d'alternative.

Ça au moins c'est un fait dont nous pouvions être sur.

- Est-ce que…Est-ce que ce serait déplacé de l'embrasser dès le premier rendez-vous ? dit-il en devenant plus vif que le blason des gryffondor.

Sentant que sa gêne était extrême je m'abstins de faire un commentaire et me contentais de répondre à la question d'un ton le plus neutre possible.

- Eh bien. Je ne crois pas pouvoir te dire si c'est bien ou pas. Je pense que si l'occasion se présente, que tu sens que c'est le bon moment tu ne devrais pas hésiter mais si rien ne se passe ce n'est pas grave.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il distraitement, plongé dans ce qui semblait être une intense réflexion.

Sachant que ce sujet était important pour lui, je ne le dérangeais pas et admirais la vue en attendant qu'il ait fini d'explorer les méandres de son esprit.

- Je, hésita-t-il à nouveau…Et si je...

- Oui ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber.

Et il se replongea dans ses pensées, l'air encore plus perturbé.

- James ! M'exclamais-je mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée. C'est moi ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

- Non c'était rien ! Juste une idée qui passait comme ça, marmonna-t-il, ses joues rosissant à vue d'œil alors qu'il évitait mon regard.

- JAMES !

- Oh ça va ! J'ai peur de rater notre baiser ! Voila t'es contente ?

Prise au dépourvue et choquée, j'éclatais de rire. Mauvaise idée. Sans un regard pour moi, mon ami se levait déjà du banc prêt à mettre autant de distance que possible entre nous deux.

- James attend ! Dis-je en le rattrapant par le bras. Ce n'est pas de toi que je rigole !

- Non ça doit être de…ah bah non ! Il n'y a que nous deux !

J'ignorais son ton mordant et ironique que je mis sur le compte de notre quiproquo. Je ne rigolais vraiment pas de lui.

- C'est de moi que je rigole, m'écriais-je de peur qu'il s'éloigne vexé pour de bon.

- De toi ? dit-il mi-sceptique mi-moqueur. Rien à voir avec le moment humiliant que je viens de vivre ?

Oh mince j'allais être obligée de lui dire la vérité. A cette idée je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

- Je rigole parce…eh bien parce que j'ai fait la même réflexion à Cléo et Héli avant mon premier rendez-vous avec Cody, lâchais-je d'une traite.

Il ne dit rien mais se rassit à mes cotés sur le banc. Génial. Nous étions tous deux comme des idiots à fixer le paysage, les joues écarlates. Il fallut attendre cinq minutes avant qu'il ne rompe le silence.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ?

Il se racla la gorge et prit soin de toujours éviter mon regard. Ne dévissant moi-même pas le mien du paysage pour la même raison ils avaient peu de chance de se croiser. Puis je réalisais le sens de sa question et me joues me brûlèrent tellement que je sentis la chaleur jusqu'au bout de mes orteils. Il était hors de question que je réponde honnêtement à cette question. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir que Hélicia m'avait embrassé, ni que j'avais passé la soirée à embrasser Nounou pour m'entraîner.

- De..hum… d'y aller …euh…à l'instinct. De ne pas réfléchir.

- C'est ce que Remus m'a dit, confirma Potter comme si le fait que nos amis soient d'accord faisait de cette assertion un fait scientifique. Mais Sirius a soutenu que rien ne marchait mieux que …la pratique.

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma propre salive. Ayant moi-même suivi ce conseil de mes amies je ne pouvais pas dire à James que Sirius se trompait.

- Peut-être, bégayais-je.

- Sauf que si je m'entraîne avec une autre fille… Elle l'apprendra un jour et je ne veux pas risquer de tout faire foirer alors que je suis si près du but.

J'acquiesçais lentement. J'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Aucune fille ne garderait pour elle qu'elle avait embrassé James Potter. Et cela aurait été la pire des choses qui puissent arriver. On ne serait même pas retourné à la case départ, on aurait carrément été expulsé du jeu sans espoir de retour.

- Tu comprends alors ?

J'acquiesçais à nouveau lentement. Bien que je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. Il ne faisait qu'énoncer des faits. C'est quand je sentis qu'il s'approchait de moi qu'une alarme s'alluma dans ma tête. Et je fis un bond de deux mètres qui m'expulsa du banc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'écriais-je abasourdie.

- Je croyais que tu comprenais ! s'exclama-t-il la couleur de ses joues rivalisant avec la bannière des gryffondores.

Et la compréhension me frappa enfin.

- Tu es la seule avec qui je peux faire ça, formula-t-il à voix haute ce que je venais de penser tout bas.

C'est bien ce que je craignais.

- Mais je suis avec Cody ! M'exclamais-je à mon tour.

- Et moi je veux être avec Elle ! Ce n'est pas une histoire de sentiment ! Juste une manière de vérifier que je ne suis pas rouillé avant le grand jour ! S'il te plait tu es la seule à qui je peux demander ce service !

Mon cerveau refusait toujours de reprendre pied avec la réalité et je m'entendis balbutier:

- Mais Cléo, Hélicia …

- Premièrement, dit-il, l'irritation prenant le pas sur la gêne, tu sais que j'ai beau les adorer ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec toi. Deuxièmement Cléo est avec Alec…

Je faillis protester que moi aussi j'étais avec quelqu'un mais il me coupa.

- Et si j'ai déjà du mal à demander à ma meilleure amie de cacher un truc à son copain, imagine-toi avec une autre ! Troisièmement…

- Que d'arguments ! Le coupais-je ironique pour cacher ma gêne.

- Troisièmement je sais que toi tu seras honnête et que tu comprendras que ce n'est qu'un service et rien d'autre.

Au fond de moi je savais qu'il ne céderait pas et que ce serait à moi de le faire au risque de passer pour la reine des prudes. Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout. Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de jouer ma dernière carte.

- Hélicia….

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il parlait déjà.

- Sirius me tuerait ! s'exclama-t-il.

Puis il sembla vaguement honteux. Et je sus qu'il en avait dit plus qu'il ne l'était autorisé.

- Oh mon Dieu ! M'exclamais-je. Alors c'était elle la fille des serres ?

Décidément, je percutais assez lentement aujourd'hui !

- Je suis contente pour elle, si Sirius l'aide à aller mieux...Cette histoire du mariage de son frère me dépasse.

- Cléo m'en a parlé.

- Ah bon, quand ça? M'étonnais-je.

- Cette après-midi, quand tu batifolais avec Cody.

- Je ne batifole pas! M'écriais-je scandalisée.

- Oh que si! Insista-t-il.

- N'importe quoi!

- Tu verrais ta tête lorsque tu rentres d'une journée avec lui, tu serais de mon avis!

- Je ne serais certainement jamais aussi ridicule que toi quand tu regardes ta chère et tendre!

- Peut-être, convint-il le sourire coquin made in James Potter aux lèvres.

Je souris à mon tour et nous restâmes quelques instants sans rien faire d'autre que d'admirer le château. Malgré moi je commençais à frissonner et à claquer des dents. Je sortis ma baguette et nous lançai un sort de réchauffement. C'était beaucoup mieux!

- Hum...Alors...tu-tu vas m'aider?

Je sentis mes entrailles se nouer. Pouvais-je vraiment embrasser James, même si c'était « purement académique » et regarder Cody le lendemain comme si rien ne s'était passé? Devrais-je le lui dire? Certainement pas. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose de mal...C'était pour aider mon meilleur ami, non? Bon sang! Si James avait été une fille, tout cela aurait été tellement moins compliqué! L'image soudaine de James affublé d'une robe rose, deux couettes sur le crâne et maquillé comme une poupée de porcelaine me fit ricaner malgré moi.

- À quoi tu penses?

- À toi avec un service trois pièces en moins...

- Euh...quoi?

- Ce n'est pas important. Je réfléchis.

Je devais peser le pour et le contre. Le contre, c'était Cody bien évidemment. Le pour, que cela faisait quand même plus de cinq mois que j'écoutais les plaintes incessantes de la chose qui me servait de meilleur ami et deux mois au moins que j'essayais de le caser pour faire cesser les dites plaintes. Pour résumer il y avait Cody d'un coté et James de l'autre. Je n'étais pas plus avancée.

- Je me rends bien compte de ce que je te demande...Finit-il par dire après de longues secondes qui paraissaient avoir durer des heures. Je comprendrais si..tu disais non.

- Tu ne m'aides pas là, James.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Il y a quelques semaines j'avais décidé d'aider James...et je le ferais jusqu'au bout! Il fallait que je fasse vite avant de revenir sur ma décision.

- Très bien. Si jamais Cody l'apprend, James Potter, la mort te paraîtra bien douce à coté de ce que je te ferais subir!

- Cela va de soi.

- Bien...

Il se leva du banc et me tendit la main. Je la pris et me levais à mon tour. Malgré le sort de réchauffement, ses mains étaient froides. Il me vint soudain à l'esprit une affreuse possibilité: et si James pensait que j'embrassais mal? Merlin! Je me sentis encore plus gauche et stupide.

- Qui te dit que j'embrasse bien? Demandais-je, debout face à lui.

- Cody a l'air d'apprécier.

- Idiot!

Je sentis mes joues brûler de honte, d'appréhension, et de gêne.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi.

- Essaie de ne pas tomber amoureuse de moi! Dit-il pour plaisanter, la voix néanmoins emprunte d'appréhension.

- La ferme James!

Jamais mon ventre n'avait été aussi noué. Même le premier baiser de Cody m'avait moins effrayé. Nous étions à moins de trente centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade et je m'attendais à le voir exploser ma cage thoracique d'un instant à l'autre pour s'enfuir loin d'ici. Le regarder dans les yeux me devint vite insupportable et je centrais mon attention sur ses lèvres.

Il s'approcha encore plus. Ses lèvres étaient sèches à cause du froid. Son baiser était timide, comme si j'étais la plus fragile des choses qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer. Ses mains vinrent se blottirent sur mes reins et la distance entre nous devint infime. Mon ventre se noua encore plus. Mais pas comme avant. Non. C'était agréable.

Merlin...faites que je ne fasse pas une bêtise!

* * *

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Pas de nouveaux chapitres avant septembre pour cause de vacance ou job de vacance, désolées!**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu! **

**Bisous à tou(te)s**

**Bézo & Sémi  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Salutation à tous et à toutes**

**Copain, copine d'une même route!**

**C'est avec une extrême tristesse**

**Que cette histoire se délaisse  
**

**À cause de nous pauvres fillasses**

**Qui sommes de véritables feignasse!**

**En attendant des jours plus florissant**

**Aux chapitres bourgeonnant**

**Ce conte tant apprécié**

**Prendra des vacances peu méritées."**

Vous l'aurez bien compris, pas de nouveau chapitre en septembre ("queuwah?")

Étant donné le travail* et autres occupations* qui nous arrachent à notre devoir d'auteures, nous allons laisser cette fic en l'état jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bouclée sur notre disque dur afin chers lectrices (lecteurs) de pouvoir vous rassasiez plus rapidement lorsque cela sera fait!

**Promis, juré, craché, on essaie de faire vite!**

Bisous à tou(te)s

Bézo' & Semi'

** : À savoir glander, mater des dramas, glander, dessiner pour l'une, lire pour l'autre, bosser (un peu), mater des dramas, glander, accessoirement sortir (quand il ne fait pas trop dégueulasse) et aller en cours! (ah, et glander aussi)


End file.
